Do You Fear The Darkness
by Burning Blood
Summary: With the slip of a tongue and the loss of a friend Naruto's life takes and unexpected turn as he grows to be the best. NaruxHanaxTsume
1. These Bloody Eyes Of Mine

Do You Fear The Darkness

By: Burning Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: These Bloody Eyes of Mine

It was the first of September and the first day of the academy for the year for all of those Ninja hopefuls. Everyone smiled and laughed with there families as their mothers cried and fathers smiled at their sons, and the reverse with their daughters. In the woods surrounding the Academy a single blue eye watched all of this happen with sadness in it. An elderly voice broke the holder of that blue eye out of his depression with the words.

"Are you coming Naruto-kun class will start soon." The blue eye broke itself away from the loving sight to look at what appeared to be a feeble old man in red and white robes his pipe hanging from his slightly upturned lips. The possessor of the blue eye couldn't help but smile and say.

"I'm coming Ojiisan." The blue eye stepped out of the shadows of the woods to show a small boy around the age of eight with golden hair one eye wrapped in what would appear to be a black bandana and the other a cerulean blue, he was dressed in blue shorts and a white shirt with an orange spiral on the back of it, but the most striking thing about the boy was that on each of his cheeks were three indentions that looked like whiskers. The elderly man walked with the child up towards the academy and couldn't help but take notice of the cold looks the occupants of the crowd gave the small child. He also noticed how the small child seemed to shrug them off as if it was an everyday occurrence. 'With Naruto-kun it may very well be.'

Naruto watched all of those around him give him the usual icy stare out of his peripheral vision and couldn't help but think. 'So it's the same here as well.' Naruto threw of his mask of smiles on and pressed on with his Ojiisan. Naruto was brought out of his mussing by the sound of a light barking and a yell of 'Get back here.' Looking behind him Naruto saw a kid about his age chasing after a small puppy. The Kid had a feral look to him with his wild hair long canines and wild eyes. Naruto looked at where the pup was headed and cut it off. Kneeling down Naruto scooped up the puppy before it could get to far away. Running up to the kid Naruto handed him the puppy and smiled. The kid smiled back and said.

"Thanks for catching him Akamaru can get a little excited sometimes, I'm Inuzuka Kiba by the way." Naruto smiled at the newly named Kiba and said.

"It's no problem I'm happy to help I hope we can be friends…oh my Jiji is calling for me so I better so see you in class Kiba-san." Kiba smiled at the blond boy and with Akamaru in his arms ran back towards his family. Upon reaching where his family was standing Kiba said.

"Kaa-san, Hana, you'll never guess what happened, I just made my first friend." Inuzuka Tsume smiled down at her son and said.

"That great pup so where is this little friend of yours?" Kiba turned around and started looking for Naruto but couldn't find him. Turning back towards his mother Kiba said.

"He must already be in class he said his Jiji was calling him." Hana snorted and said.

"Yeah right I bet you didn't even meet anyone." Kiba glared at Hana and said.

"Hey I met someone and he's my friend." Hana smirked at her younger brother and said.

"Oh really well then why don't you bring him back to the estate after school and then we'll see who's right?" Kiba turned towards his mother waiting for an answer if he could. Tsume smiled at her son and said.

"I think it's a great idea I would also like to meet this little friend of yours." Kiba let out a whoop and said.

"Alright we'll be right home after school I promise." Tsume couldn't help but smile as her son rushed into the academy with a huge smile threatening to split his face into two pieces.

Naruto sat at the back of the classroom talking animatedly with his new friend Kiba. The two sat most of the class talking about a variety of things from Ramen to pranks and found out the two had a lot in common. The class ended around two O' Clock in the afternoon, and this is when Kiba approached Naruto with his little problem.

"Hey Naruto wait up will you." Naruto stopped his trek towards the woods and turned to face Kiba. Kiba ran up to Naruto's side and said.

"Hey man I was just wandering if you would like to go over my clan estate for lunch today." Naruto smiled at Kiba and said.

"Sure I'd love to." Kiba smiled and shot off into the woods Naruto right on his trail. Kiba landed right outside of the Estate a good thirty minutes later with Naruto right behind not even out of breath. Kiba turned towards Naruto with a smile and said.

"Man how do you have so much stamina my Kami." Naruto chuckled and answered with a simple.

"Practice." Shaking his head Kiba turned and opened the clan house door. Stepping inside with Naruto right on his tail Kiba yelled.

"Mom I'm home and I brought a friend." Kiba heard a distant yell of 'No way.' And couldn't help but chuckle at his sisters dismay. Kiba smiled as he saw his mom and sister walk into the room and said.

"Mom, Hana, I'd like you to meet my friend Naruto, Naruto this is my Mom and Sister Hana." Tsume stared down at the young blond haired boy with disgust. 'Why did it have to be HIM.' Naruto stared into Tsumes very familiar golden eyes that held such hatred for him. Naruto unconsciously took a step back when he heard an even more familiar growl come from behind her. Breaking his eyes towards the growl Naruto saw Tsumes companion Kuromaru. Naruto stared into the feral golden eye of his and shuddered. Kuromaru let out a growl so low only Naruto could here it and said.

"What are you doing in my den Fox demon?" Without breaking eye contact with the two and completely ignoring Hana Naruto said.

"Kiba I've got to go." Kiba confused by the sudden turn of events asked.

"Why you said you would have lunch with us?" Naruto turned his head but not his eyes, gave Kiba a small apologetic smile and said.

"I suddenly remembered that I have to help Jiji with sorting out some files so I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" And with that he was off out of the house and off of the Inuzuka Estate in less than one minute.

The Next day at the academy Naruto sat in the back of the class alone listening to the teacher lecture about what chakra is and how it works. Naruto looked down a couple rows to see Kiba sitting next to the Aburame child. Kiba had come in this morning with his arm in a cast covered in bruises and had both of hid eyes blackened. He passed by Naruto as if he weren't even there and refused to speak to him even when Naruto tried. Naruto couldn't help but sigh at this and think. 'I should have known this would happen I can't have friends isn't that what the lady at the orphanage said when she kicked me out…I should have known better.' After class ended Naruto shot out the door and towards the Hokage tower.

Climbing in through the window of his Jiji's office Naruto stared at the pile of papers the Hokage was working on. The elderly man looked up from his work to see Naruto sitting on the floor under his window waiting to be noticed. Smiling at the boy Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto-kun what brings you here so early you know I can't bring you to get Ramen until later." Naruto gave a soft smile to the old man that had always been there for him and said.

"I'm not after Ramen this time Jiji, I wish to withdraw from the academy." Now this worried the old monkey. Looking at the young orphan he asked.

"Now why would you want to do that I thought you wanted to be Hokage and the only way to do that is to be a ninja Naruto-kun." Naruto gave Sarutobi a sad smile and said.

"I still wish to be a ninja I just don't want to attend the academy." Sarutobi was about to go into a lecture when Naruto said.

"And don't try and say that the only way to be a ninja is to go through the academy because I know damn well it isn't." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto seeing his confusion said.

"Do you remember when I was four and you were teaching me to read?" Sarutobi nodded at this. Naruto smirked and said.

"Do you also remember when I got into your 'secret' stash and started to read your book and how you took it away and replaced it with a scroll from your desk?" again Sarutobi nodded this time with a blush. 'Well that scroll just happen to be a letter to one mister Hyuuga Hiashi about not having to put his youngest daughter into a school full of 'Ruffians' as he called it explaining ways that she could become a ninja a without having to participate in the academy. One way is for the person to just pass the academy exam, another however is if that the person can prove to the Hokage themselves that they are ready in body and mind enough to be a ninja. Those who take and pass the second option are awarded the title of **Tokubetsu **(Special) Genin in whatever subject the Hokage deems suitable. Now then you were going to say Jiji?" Sarutobi sighed at the boys persistence and said.

"I don't agree with this decision Naruto-kun I mean what about all of the friends you could make if I pulled you out now then you wouldn't have any social interaction with others." At this Naruto snorted and said.

"Jiji let me tell you a little story…" and with that he relayed what had happened yesterday and earlier this morning in very fine detail. Looking at the old man knowing his point had been made Naruto smiled when he heard him say.

"Fine I'll pull you out of the Academy, but what ever you are going to study must be ran by me first understood?" Naruto smiled at that and said.

"Hai Jiji can we get started now or do I have to wait?" Sarutobi looked at the young boy and said.

"Aren't you a little tired after having been in the academy all day?" Receiving a negative as a response the Hokage signaled him to go. Naruto smiled and said.

"Well Jiji before I decide could you tell me a little bit about each of them?" Sarutobi smiled at the thought that he wasn't like everyone else wanting to just fire off area jutsu after area jutsu and hope to hit something. Smiling Sarutobi said.

"Okay let's start with **Taijutsu** then **Genjutsu** after that **Ninjutsu** then **Kenjutsu** and finally **Fuuninjutsu**.

Taijutsu

Taijutsu is the hand to hand fighting technique Ninja use. Taijutsu can cause internal and/or external damage. The most notable styles in Konoha are the Hyuuga's **Jyuken **(Gentle Fist), and the Uchiha's **Setsujuken** (Intercepting Fist) styles of taijutsu.

Genjutsu

Genjutsu is the ability to use Chakra to control an enemy's nervous system and change anything that has to do with the five senses. The most notable Genjutsu around Konoha is the Nidaime's **Kokuangyo **(Bringer of Darkness) Technique.

Ninjutsu

Ninjutsu is the ability to use Chakra to attack an enemy. The most common way of doing this would be to convert the chakra inside of the body into an element and using that element to attack the enemy. The most notable Ninjutsu around Konoha is the Yondaime's **Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere) and Hatake Kakashi's **Raikiri** (Lightning Edge).

Kenjutsu

Kenjutsu is the use of swords or other usually bladed weapons in a fight. Weapons can range from Kunai and Shuriken to Katana's and sometimes-custom weapons. The most notable Kenjutsu around Konoha is Gekkou Hayate's **Mikazuki no Mai **(Dance of the Crescent Moon) technique.

Fuuninjutsu

Fuuninjutsu is the ability to use Chakra and an inscription written usually in blood to seal something away. Whether that thing be a sword into a scroll or chakra into a weapon or even a demon into a huma…"

Naruto stared at his Jiji wandering why he got quiet. Raising his eyebrow at him Naruto asked.

"What was that last part Jiji?" Looking up at Naruto the elderly man sighed and said.

"Nothing Naruto-kun nothing." Naruto gave the man a slightly hurt look.

"Plaese don't lie to me Jiji I've been lied to enough in my life." Those words almost brought a tear to the old man eye.

"Naruto I haven't been entirely truthful with you." This small statement alone seemed to quirk Naruto's interest immensely.

"What do you mean Jiji?" Naruto asked givng the old man a pointed look.

"Naruto please you have to understand what I am about to tell you is considered an SS class secret and should not be told to anyone do I make myself clear?" Naruto nodded at that and listened with wrapped attention. Sarutobi folded his fingers in front of his face and started.

"Naruto do you remember last year when you asked about the Yondaime and the Kyuubi and I told you how he killed it by sacrificing his own life in the process? Well that was all a lie. Yes the Yondaime sacrificed himself to get rid of the Kyuubi however it was far too powerful to be killed. Instead the Yondaime took his only son and sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into this new born child's Chakra coils. The Yondaime asked for this child to be seen as a hero however only a few saw him as that. That child now has blond hair and one cerulean blue eye. That child is you Naruto." Naruto sat is silence as all of this information seemed to wash over him. Naruto looked at the older man and asked.

"What…what about my mother?" Sarutobi couldn't look at the blond when he was asked that.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but your mother thought like most of the village I'm afraid. She took your sister and left here saying she wouldn't raise a demon. She plans to train your sister…" Sarutobi couldn't go on. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"To kill me right…You don't need to say it…so I'm a demon…my mother didn't even want me…I'll show them…I'll show them all…If they want a demon they'll get one…no I couldn't do that…this place is still my home…I'll use this power…I'll defend them…I'll make all of Konoha's enemy's tremble…I'll make them fear the darkness they've created…" Sarutobi looked on worried that his surrogate grandson had snapped. Naruto looked up into his surrogate grandfather and said.

"Jiji teach me more about **Kenjutsu**, **Ninjutsu**, and **Fuuninjutsu**." Sarutobi looked at Naruto little worried but complied.

"Well I really can't teach you much in **Kenjutsu** seeing as I only know how to use a staff, but if you could find a man by the name of Gekkou Hayate he may be able to help you more than anything. With **Ninjutsu** I would have to say ask my son Asuma for that. And I can help you with **Fuuninjutsu** right here in the office if you are prepared to do a lot of reading?" Naruto smiled and asked.

"Now where would I find Gekkou-san?" The Hokage smiled and said.

"Usually around this time you can find him training ground five training himself with his sword." And he was right because when Naruto appeared at the training ground he saw a thin pale man with a Katana in his hand. Naruto watched, as the man seemed to split into four different pieces each one going a different way before he disappeared completely. Naruto was curious about where the man went until he felt cold steel being pressed against his neck and a sickly voice say.

"Why were you watching me?" Naruto took a deep breath and said.

"I wish for you to train me in the art of Kenjutsu." The man coughed making the sword inch closer to Naruto's neck. The man withdrew his sword and placed it in his scabbard and said.

"Scram I don't have time to train a kid." Now this pissed Naruto off turning around to face him Naruto yelled.

"Now why the hell not?" When Hayate saw his face he couldn't help stare at the bandana wrapped around the kids eye. Looking at his only good eye Hayate asked.

"What happened to your eye kid?" Naruto ducked his head and said.

"I was attacked last year on my birthday I was to slow to get away and to weak to fight back the beating lasted for three hours but the only serious wound I received was the loss of my eye." Hayate gave Naruto a quick once over and said.

"So do you have any preferences on which weapon you want to use?" Naruto smiled and said.

"I have an idea but it's very weird and you would probably think it's stupid." Hayate cocked his eyebrow and said.

"Kid when you have been in the biz as long as me nothing is weird so tell me what do you got?" Naruto smiles and says.

"Well I was thinking…" As Naruto began to explain what he wanted in a weapon a smile came to Hayate's face. After a very long discussion with Hayate about his weapon of choice Naruto was on his way to the Sarutobi estate to talk to one Sarutobi Asuma. Walking around to the back of the estate Naruto saw a man around the age of twenty-six laying on his back with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. The man cocked his head towards Naruto and said.

"Hey kid about time you got here, Pops said you'd be coming." Naruto approached the man staying on his guard the whole time though. Asuma smirked at the kid reached into his kunai pouch making Naruto's muscles tighten, ready to move at any time, only to pull out a piece of paper. Handing the paper to Naruto Asuma said.

"I want you to channel chakra into this paper." Looking up at Asuma Naruto reluctantly did so only for the paper to split in half and the two halves burst into flames. Looking up confused at Asuma Naruto asked.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Asuma smiled and said.

"That was to tell me your Chakra affinity it seems that you have a strong wind and fire affinity, so kid what type of jutsu are you looking to learn?" Naruto smiled and said.

"Well I'd like…" As Naruto continued to explain what he wished to do with his jutsu Asuma smiled and thought. 'This kid is going to be the best no doubt about it.'

___Five Years Later Hokage Tower___

Sarutobi stared at the blond haired boy in front of him.

"I know you don't want a team Naruto-kun, but it is mandatory for all genin even Tokubetsu genin to be on a team. You know this." Sarutobi said while rubbing his temples. Naruto chuckled and threw a file on Sarutobi's desk.

"That's bull shit Jiji and you know it. In the files that I found it says that a Genin doesn't need to be placed on a team if he shows exceptional strength and talent." Naruto responded making Sarutobi grit his teeth.

"Naruto do I even want to know how you got this information?" Sarutobi asked glaring at the single blue eye visible through the darkness. Naruto chuckled at the older mans anger.

"Same way I get all my information Jiji." That response alone seemed to aggravate Sarutobi.

"Naruto you can't go around getting information like this. I mean you stole from our ANBU department…in broad daylight!" Naruto chuckled at the old mans exasperations.

"Aren't you the one who told me that information is worth more then gold in the Ninja world Jiji? I just happen to like to mine for it, and besides how many times has my information helped you?" Naruto said making Sarutobi sigh.

"That's not the point Naruto you can't go around doing stuff like this." Sarutobi admonished making Naruto roll his eye.

"Fine…So I'm to assume that I'm not getting out of this whole team thing am I?" Sarutobi shook his head at those words. Naruto sighed and started walking towards the door.

"Oh and Naruto-kun…" Naruto cocked his head back as he heard the old mans voice. Sarutobi smiled and held up the file Naruto threw on his desk containing the Information he got.

"Keep up the good work." Sarutobi said drawing a chuckle from the boy.

"Yes Sir." With that Naruto walked out of the old mans office and left for the academy.

___Academy Classroom___

This was it February sixteenth the last day of the academy the day the teams were to be announced. One feral looking boy was almost bouncing in his seat with excitement. The boy had on a gray zip up sweater with a small white dog poking its head out of the top right under the boys chin. The boy had long wild brown hair and two red fang-like marks running down his face. Needless to say Kiba was excited hoping to be with Hinata, a shy girl with short blue hair, a large coat, and white eyes, and Shino, a calm boy with spike black hair, wearing a large high collared trench coat and sun glasses, his two best friends. Iruka walked to the front of the class and said.

"Okay today is team assignments and as I can see you are all eager to begin I'll just go ahead and get started. Team One…" After about fifteen minutes of listening to names that weren't his and hearing girls complain about not being with Sasuke it finally came.

"…Team Ten Inuzuka Kiba, Abarume Shino, and Special Genin Kemuri Naruto, your Sensei will be here to pick you up so please wait patiently…" Iruka was about to walk out of the Room when a very loud voice said.

"Who the fuck is Kemuri Naruto?" Iruka turned to look out over the class room and said.

"Huh so it seems he didn't show strange." At those words a whisper like a wisp of smoke went through out the room.

"No I've been here all along Iruka-san." Iruka turned towards his desk to see a man sitting in his chair his feet kicked up onto Iruka's desk. The Man had blond hair and his forehead protector tilted over his left eye. The man was wearing a black Gi vest with gray lining and black denim pants with many pockets. On his forearms were two solid black bracers with gray seals inscribed on them, the same with two shin guards that ended into low top combat boots. On his hand were two black gloves with what appeared to be a seal in each of the palms. The most notable thing about the mans clothing however was the metal mask that covered the bottom part of his face with the middle looking like a fanged mouth with the Symbol for Smoke **(****煙****)** written in the middle of it. Naruto looked out at his teammates and said.

"I have a feeling we are all going to be leaving today with a giant headache." And again his voice came out as if it was a wisp of smoke just passing through quiet but everyone knew what was said. Naruto's assumption came true as the door to the classroom came flying off of its hinges and directly at him. Threw the door walked one Inuzuka Tsume, a feral looking woman with wild and slightly spiky brown hair, golden eyes with slit like pupils, She was wearing a long sleeved turtle neck shirt and Jounin vest, She also wore loose fitting pants that were taped off at the end and stopping at her feet where she wore black ninja sandals, on her face she had the same fang markings as Kiba, and Inuzuka Hana, a softer looking woman then her mother with straight brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, and round pupils, she was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt with it unzipped slightly showing a slight amount of cleavage, She also wore tight shorts that ended about mid thigh, On her left had was a wrist brace and her right was rapped in bandages on her bicep and forearm, on her face were the same makings as Kiba and Tsume. Kiba looked up at his mother and yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here and why did you sent a door at my teammate?" Tsume gave a feral smile to her son and said.

"Awe but I'm your sensei from now on pup aren't you so happy, oh and your _teammate_ is fine." Her voice grew cold at the second part with her spitting the word teammate as if it were poison. Kiba looked over at where the door crashed to see Naruto lying on top of it like a bed with his right leg folded and his arms behind his head. Tsume smiled at Kiba and Shino and said.

"Alright team meet me on the roof." And with that both her and Hana disappeared. Kiba and Shino stood up and started walking towards the door only to realize that they were the only two. Looking back to tell Naruto to hurry up Kiba was surprised to see that he was already gone. Tsume watched as both her son and Shino walked out onto the roof. Telling them to sit Tsume said.

"Alright how about start with introductions?" Kiba looked around and then said.

"Um mom shouldn't we wait for Naruto to get here I mean we are all part of team ten." Tsume glared at her son.

"If I had my way you wouldn't be on a team with that worthless sack of shit so do not put him in the same category as you do I make myself clear pup?" She growled slightly scaring Kiba. Before Kiba could respond a light wispy voice spoke.

"Dully noted Inuzuka-sama." Tsume turned to her left to see Naruto's masked face lying in the shadows of the roof in the same position he was in earlier. Kiba looked over in surprise and yelled.

"When the hell did you get here?" Naruto slowly turned his eye away from the clouds above and said.

"Before you did I'm actually kind of surprised that you didn't notice me all well at least we have two competent Genin who knows maybe after a little training from your mommy you may be able to survive a D-rank by yourself eh pup?" Kiba growled at the boy and lunged at him only to get a mouth full of smoke and ash. Kiba heard a chuckle coming from behind him. He turned around to see Naruto walk up the stairs as if he had just gotten there. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the coughing Inuzuka and said.

"You know attacking a clone of any type is a bad idea if you want to win a fight." Kiba glared and asked while trying to clear his lungs.

"What the (cough) hell was (cough)(cough) was that (cough)(cough)?" Naruto chuckled and said.

"That was my **Hijutsu: Kemuri Bunshin** or Smoke Clone if you will, and you had better get use to that smell or buy a mask Kiba-san because with your sensitive nose and my jutsu we aren't going to get along well at all." Everyone watched in surprise as Naruto stiffened and then disappeared in a wisp of smoke. They then heard a low growl unfamiliar to all present. Everyone jumped off of the roof and sprinted towards the growl. What they found when they arrived was Naruto surrounded by what looked to be five wolfs. The leader of the wolves was a large gray wolf with a single black front paw the wolf had a single scar going up from his jaw and down his neck, the most noticeable thing however was the fact that the wolf had a considerably shorter tail then it's four counter parts. Naruto stood crouched over what looked to be an injured animal in a defensive stance. Naruto looked out at the rouge wolves and growled.

"I thought I told you to leave this place Fenrir or else you will loose more than half a tail." Everyone watched as the newly named Fenrir growled back in perfect English.

"Move Kemuri this has nothing to do with you so move and you may be able to keep your other eye." At this Naruto growled and said.

"Your not only in MY territory you also seem to be trying to rape the animals in it as well I say that warrants me being involved don't you think Fenrir?" Fenrir growled and said.

"This is the strongest female around and I need strong pups to beat that bastard, hell you should be on my side Kemuri after what he did to you why do you fight me." One minute Naruto was crouched over the animal the next he had Fenrir by the throat pinned to the ground.

"I told you once I'm well above revenge if I wasn't you wouldn't be walking away from this little scrap alive do I make myself clear Fenrir?" Naruto asked only getting a rgowl in response. Naruto stood and turned his back on Fenrir. Walking towards the injured animal Naruto heard a familiar voice chuckle.

"Still weak I see Fenrir maybe I should finish what the fox started." Everyone watched Naruto let a kunai fly from his hand and into the under brush making something jump out from it. Everyone was surprised when they saw that it was Kuromaru that had been the one to speak. Naruto looked over at the old dog and said.

"I may not be helping him kill you Kuromaru how ever I'm not about to let some pack war get drug into my territory do I make myself clear or do I have to finish it before it starts?" Kuromaru and Fenrir both growled at the boy but complied. Fenrir glared at Kuromaru, called his small pack over, and they hurriedly rushed out of the area. Hana watched the interaction between the three with great interest, but when it was all over Hana looked at the injured animal and gasped.

"Gedokuyaku!" At this everyone else from the Inuzuka family gasped and rushed towards the injured animal. Shino watched with wrapped attention when the Inuzuka trio knocked Naruto away from the injured dog to heal it when he himself was doing just that.

Naruto watched as Hana tried veterinary jutsu after veterinary jutsu trying to heal her dog, and all of them failing. Hana was in a panic.

"None of it's working…damn it why isn't it working?" Tsume and Kiba watched as the life left Gedokuyaku's eyes. Tsume knelt down and pulled her daughter into a hug shielding her from facing the truth.

Naruto watched as the Inuzuka's cried for the loss of a family member and made his decision. Walking towards the dog he was intercepted by Kiba.

"Don't even think of touching her Kemuri you've have done enough as it is." Naruto walked past Kiba only to have his arm gripped. Kiba was about to attack Naruto when he felt a sudden drop in his chakra reserves. Looking down he saw that half of his body was now covered in Shino's bugs and they were only multiplying. Naruto smiled at the bug user and broke Kiba's hold on him. Kneeling down next to the fallen Gedokuyaku Naruto did the one thing the Hokage forbade him to do. He lifted his forehead protector to reveal a solid green ball chakra with a blue center. If any one was to look thay would notice that the chakra was spinning. The ball looked as if the chakra spun in multiple directions in a dangerous and hypnotice fashion. Focusing all of his chakra into the eye Naruto felt it he could feel at as the claws dug into his skin, he could feel the bite marks left by the four trying to hold the dog down He could feel the pressure of a jaw on his throat, even through all this pain Naruto watched as the life came back into Gedokuyaku's eyes. Naruto fell over onto his butt all out of energy after he finished. Leaning forward Naruto shook the dog awake and watched the Inuzuka trio rush towards their newly healed pack member. So excited were they about her being healed no one seemed to notice the blood pouring from Naruto's eye. Reaching a hand up and lowering his forehead protector Naruto thought. ' They are going to be the death of me these bloody eyes of mine.'

**A.N. All right guys well I've had people bitching to me alot so I'm going to go back and add/remove/revise some of the things in this story. So I apologize to all those who were waiting on an update but you're going to have to wait a little longer. So this is the new chapter one. Hope you liked some of the stuff i added and if you didn't...well what ever.**


	2. Stay Out of the Dark

Do You Fear The Darkness

By: Burning Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Stay Out of the Dark

Naruto sat on top of the fourths head pondering what happened back there at the training ground. 'Why did I save her she is not of my pack hell she's practically an enemy…so why did I save her when it cost me so much.' Naruto looked out over the village as it got bathed in the glow of the setting sun and thought. 'It was worth it.'

The next day we find our young hero sitting in the shade of a large oak watching the sun pass overhead in the clear blue sky as he waited for his so called team. Hearing a slight humming sound Naruto looked up to acknowledge Shino's presence and then continued his sky watching. After about five minutes of them both sitting in silence Shino asked.

"Why do you hide Kemuri?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Why do you?" Was the only reply Shino got and then they both fell into silence again. After about ten more minutes of waiting both Shino and Naruto looked up to see the entire Inuzuka trio with their partners walking into the training grounds. Tsume and Hana stopped on one side of the training ground opposite of Naruto and stared watching what he would do. Naruto sat there watching as his 'Sensei's' gave him scrupulous looks.

"If you're both done I believe we have a test to take." Naruto said with a snort. Tsume glared hard at the boy and growled. Naruto gave off a slight chuckle at her growl only to stop as he felt a presence start to approach him. Looking around for it Naruto stopped at the sight of one of Hana's familiars slowly walking towards him. Hana stared in amazement as Gedokuyaku walked away from her and towards Naruto. Gedokuyaku stopped halfway to Naruto at the sound of a guttural voice.

"I'd suggest you not walk any closer Inuzuka vermin lest you loose your throat." Gedokuyaku took a step back at those words and started looking for the voice. Everyone in the clearing got into a defensive position and Tsume yelled.

"Who are you?" The voice gave out a low threatening growl.

"You are not in any position to be making demands Inuzuka now step away from master and you may be able to walk out of this forest alive." Tsume was about to respond to the voice when she heard a light wispy voice chuckle.

"Alright you've had your fun now stop scaring my 'team' Enmaku." Everyone watched, as a red blur seemed to appear in the middle of the clearing showing what most would assume to be a fox. However this fox was different the fox stood about the size of a small horse, his fur was a blood red except for his underbelly and front right paw which were a stark white, where his tail should have been made out of cartilage and fur this ones seemed to just be made of tangible smoke, the most striking thing about this fox however were the two cerulean blue eyes that were glaring daggers at everyone in the clearing and looks of confusion at Naruto.

"But Sir these are Inuzuka scum why are you allowing them near you?" Enmaku asked curiously. Naruto chuckled at the young fox before him and said.

"Because if we were to behave like you are now we wouldn't be much better than they are so calm down they won't hurt us especially with Jiji watching us." His words seemed to calm Enmaku down, but infuriate three members of his team.

"How dare you act as if you're better than us you worthless sack of fox shit I should tear out that other eye of yours for saying that." Tsume yelled with fury showing in her golden eyes. Shino watched as some of the light left Naruto's eyes and filed that away for later. Naruto stared into the rage filled eyes of the Inuzuka patriarch and said.

"I see." With that he stood up turned his back towards his 'team and started walking towards the woods. Naruto was about to break into the tree line when what stopped him appeared to be a solid wall of red fur. Cocking his head to the side to meet the cerulean eyes of his friend.

"Move Enmaku." Enmaku shuddered at his master's words but did not move.

"I can not allow that sir you promised the old man that you would at least give this team a try and I can not allow you to break that promise." Naruto's eye hardened into ice at those words.

"Give a team a try that would rather slit my throat in my sleep then help me achieve my dream…fine." Naruto turned away from Enmaku after his words and walked towards his previous spot. Flopping down onto his back again Naruto looked out over his team and mentally sighed. 'I get the feeling that I'm going to die before I reach chunin with this team.'

Hana watched the young mask-wearing boy as he flopped back onto his butt and thought. 'Why do you seem so familiar Kemuri Naruto?' Finally getting tired of being ignored Kiba yelled.

"WHEN ARE WE TAKING THIS TEST?" The sound of his voice seemed to bring Tsume out of her seething and into business mode. Looking out over the new Genin Tsume said.

"Actually I have decided against a test and have already filed you as a team so today we will begin by doing the introductions we missed yesterday and then we will get acquainted with each others skills." Hearing a light wispy snort from her black-wearing student Tsume smirked.

"Thanks for volunteering brat." Naruto snorted again and said.

"My name is Kemuri Naruto." Everyone waited figuring he would say more. When after about thirty seconds of nothing Tsume yelled.

"Is that it?" Naruto raised his only visible eyebrow at the question.

"In reality you all could careless about my likes, dislikes, or dreams for the future and some of my skills are going to be shown in the next part of this so there is no reason to say anything about them so why say anything more." At this it was Hana who lost it.

"Because we are supposed to be a team damn it and we can't do that without knowing you at least a little bit." Naruto glared and said.

"Lets get one thing strait this isn't a fucking team it's a suicide job waiting to happen three out of five members of this 'team' would rather see me drowning in my own blood then get to know me and the only one that may work with me will have his partners die if he were to fight alongside me so you tell me Inuzuka how is getting to know me going to change anything when you, your mother, and your brother already have your minds made up about me and Aburame-san is defenseless if I were to use a single Jutsu?" Hana was about to retort when an elderly voice cut her off.

"That is true Naruto-kun however did you really think you would always get put on a team that compliments your fighting style or that even stands your presents?" Naruto turned away from his team to see Sarutobi petting Enmaku's ear. Naruto looked the old man in the eye and said.

"No however I figured that you would have had more than enough sense than to put me with those three hell I'd take the faggot Uchiha over these three." Sarutobi glared half-heartedly at Naruto and said.

"Naruto-kun what have I told you about making false accusations about people?" Naruto stared at the old monkey and said.

"But Jiji Sasuke is so gay he could put a lisp on purple and you know it." At this none could hold it in anymore all three of the Inuzuka's fell to the floor laughing. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little happy about making them laugh. Sarutobi shook his head and said.

"The Sasuke conversation aside you are stuck with this team Naruto so introduce yourself properly and at least try and get along with the Inuzuka's." And with that he disappeared. Naruto turned back towards his team flopped back into his spot and sighed.

"My name is Kemuri Naruto, I enjoy watching the sky, fighting, Enmaku, and playing around with smoke jutsu, I dislike those who judge people before getting to know them, people who peep on women, those who disrespect women, and revenge, and my dream for the future…well I'm still not telling you that." Naruto chuckled at the groan the Inuzuka trio gave him. Tsume pointed for Shino to go next.

"My name is Aburame Shino, I enjoy insect collecting and conversing with insects, I dislike those who harm insects for no reason and the derogatory term bug, my dream for the future is to become the strongest in my clan and become clan head." Tsume pointed towards Kiba and said go.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru, I enjoy red meat and hanging out with Akamaru and my two best friends Shino and Hinata, I dislike people who think they are better than everyone else (Looks at Naruto only to get a shrug in return) and Sauke-teme, my dream for the future is to become the head of my clan." Hana smiled at her little bro and said.

"My name is Inuzuka Hana and these are my partners Gedokuyaku (antidote), Dokuyaku (poison), and Gouken (health), I enjoy hanging out with my three partners, veterinary jutsu, my clan, and animal lovers, My dislikes are people who hurt animals for no reason, conceded people, and perverts, my dream for the future is to find a mate who all of my partners and my family would trust with their lives." Tsume snorted at her daughters sappy introduction.

"My name is Inuzuka Tsume and this is Kuromaru, I like my clan, I dislike perverts, and my dream is to help my children obtain their dreams now…"

"You know it's impolite to make us introduce ourselves and not do so yourself?" Everyone turned towards the voice to see Naruto giving Tsume a blank stare. Kiba gave Naruto a confused look and said.

"Umm hello Kemuri did you miss the last two minutes or something she just did?" This time it was Shino who said something.

"No Kiba she did not all we really learned was her name." Naruto smiled unseen under his metal mask and said.

"What was all that about being a team and having to know each other?" Kiba still confused asked.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me you are not really this stupid Inuzuka, she's clan head so saying she likes her clan is a given, most women dislike perverts, and she's a mother so her dream is kind of a given as well so all she really gave us was her name." Tsume smirked at her 'students'.

"I'll make you cute little Genin a deal we fight you three against Hana and I, and if you're able to land a hit on me I'll tell you about myself the more you hit me the more info you get starting…NOW." And with that Tsume and Hana disappeared. Naruto watched as Kiba and Shino started looking around for the two feral women. Sighing slightly at their inexperience Naruto said.

"Sit down if you go after her alone like you planned Kiba you'll get your ass kicked faster than you could think _'Although not a big accomplishment'_and Shino they will be able to pick up the scent of your partners to fast for you to actually do anything with them but get them killed." Shino raised an eyebrow at the young Cyclopes but did as was asked. Kiba however was not going for it.

"What would you know Kemuri. I'll go out there and Kick the shit out of those two easy." Kiba said and jumped out of the Clearing after his Mother and Sister. Rubbing his temple Naruto looked over towards Shino.

"How long do you think it will take before Kiba get's his ass handed to him?" Naruto asked gaining a raised eyebrow from the Aburame.

"Given Kiba's brash nature I'd have to assume not to long." Shino responded making Naruto nod his head. Getting to their feet Shino and Naruto shot into the woods after their thickheaded teammate. When they arrived at the clearing that held the three Inuzuka, Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

"Tell me Shino does he even realized he's out numbered, out matched, and half their size?" Naruto asked making the Aburame shake his head slightly.

"I'm more worried about the fact that he does in fact know, and he still isn't even thinking of a way to out smart them." Shino said making Naruto sigh again.

"I have a lot of work to do on that kid." Naruto said and relaxed in the branches of the tree making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be in our best interest to help our teammate Kemuri-san?" Shino asked making Naruto chuckle.

"We will but if we jump in now then he won't learn any thing. Take a seat and enjoy the show. I'll stop it when I feel Kiba has learned his lesson." Naruto said making Shino nod and lean against the tree he stood in.

Down in the clearing Kiba stared at the two women that stood on the other side of the clearing petting their dogs acting as if he didn't even exist.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Kiba growled making the two other nin raise an eyebrow.

"Just you? Seriously pup? Hana you want to take this one?" Tsume said never stopping her petting of Kuromaru. Hana sighed at her mother's words.

"Not really, but I guess I will." She responded and sent her dogs to go lay down. Kiba seeing this growled.

"What the hell sis! Not even going to use your dog?" Kiba said confused. Hana folded her arms and smirked.

"For you pup I won't need 'em" Hana said offending Kiba greatly.

"I'll show you. Come on Akumaru! **Jujin Bunshin** (Beast Human Clone)" Kiba yelled transforming Akumaru into an exact replica of himself. Hana smirked as she saw her little brother and his clone rush at her. Once they were in range both Kiba and Akumaru drew back for a punch. Neither got to follow through however as Hana lashed out with a kick sending Kiba into the air. After she disposed of Kiba with the force of her spin she brought her foot down onto Akumaru.

Up in the tree line Naruto whistled.

"Hmm impressive… what do you think Shino?" Naruto asked making Shino nod his head in agreement.

"Yes it seems that Kami favored us when they were chosen as our sensei's." Naruto chuckled at that response.

"Shino you really don't get how this village works do you?" Naruto said making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"I don't seem to understand Kemuri-san." Naruto chuckled at that.

"Of course you don't. Shino allow me to give you some advice that someone very wise and powerful once gave to me. In the ninja world Information is worth more then gold. In war it is who has the better information is the winner. In battle it is who was informed of his opponent best. However outside of battle information is just as important. In this village the Hokage has the most power simply because he has the least amount of information that can be used against him. However should someone find out something about the Hokage that he doesn't want known then they could use that to get something done." Naruto explained making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"Blackmail?" Shino asked making Naruto chuckle.

"To civilians yes it's blackmail. To ninja however it's called bartering. I have information you want you can do something I want. That is the true way the ninja world works Shino so remember that. It isn't about who has the better jutsu and who is stronger and faster. It all comes down to who has the better information. Now pay attention Kiba's about to do something stupid." Naruto said flicking his head towards the clearing.

Picking himself out of the tree his sister sent him into Kiba growled.

"Damn it. I just can't seem to get close to her." Looking over Kiba saw Akumaru pick himself up off the floor.

"Hey little buddy looks like it's time for drastic measures." Kiba said drawing a small growl from Akumaru. Smiling at the tiny white dog Kiba started running towards his sister while doing hand signs.

"**Gatsuga** (Dual Piercing Fang)" Kiba yelled and he and Akumaru started spinning creating two small vortexes that headed towards Hana. Hana smirked at this.

"Okay Kiba fine then let's play. **Gatsuga**!" Hana said and spun into a twister herself. Shino was about to jump in only for Naruto to stop him.

"Not yet Shino Kiba still hasn't learned. Don't worry I'll get him out before anything serious happens." Naruto said making Shino throw him a speculating look but complied. Naruto watched as Hana's over powered Akumaru's **Gatsuga** and sent him into the ground. He smirked how ever when he saw the feral girl come up behind Kiba and grabbed his feet stopping his own Rotation and threw him in the air. As he saw the girl go back into her jutsu and head towards Kiba he sighed.

"Well I've seen enough." Naruto said. Hana smirked as she saw Kiba falling directly towards her attack Just as she was about to hit him however he seemed to disappear in a small tornado of smoke. Flipping herself out of the **Gatsuga** Hana coughed up all the smoke she just ran through. Landing Hana looked around only to notice that Akumaru was gone as well.

"When did the little shit learn that?" She asked herself between coughs. Back in the clearing the group started in we see Naruto dropping Kiba on his ass with Akumaru in his lap. Turning his single eye onto the feral boy Naruto sighed.

"After this test I'm so buying you a leash, okay so pup what did we learn?" Naruto said condescendingly making Kiba glare at him.

"Okay fine. So then if our plans wouldn't work what have you got Kemuri?" Naruto smiled at the two and said.

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of this. Tell me mutt can you piss your mother and sister off? I mean pissed enough for them to chase you?" Naruto asked gaining a raised eyebrow from the feral boy.

"Yeah but why?" Kiba asked making Naruto smirk.

"Good then I need you to go find them and lead them back to this clearing am I clear?" Seeing Kiba nod Naruto smiled.

"Good and leave Akumaru here I need him for another part of the plan. Shino tell me how good are you at stealth?" Naruto asked making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"Although I'm not as good as you it seems. I am rather proficient." Shino responded making Naruto chuckle.

"Good then I need you to take these," Naruto pulled two tags out from inside his vest, "and when I signal you I need you to place them on the backs or chests of the two Inuzuka's. Got that?" Naruto explained making Shino nod.

"And what will you be doing in all of this?" Kiba asked making Naruto smile.

"Me? I'm going to provide cover, escape, and scare tactics." Naruto explained making the other two confused. Naruto watched as Kiba smiled and Shino contemplated on his plan. Kiba was running through the woods around the clearing trying to pick up the scent of either his mother or sister. Picking up the slight trace of his sisters scent he shot off in that direction. Kiba broke the tree line in about five minutes only to land in a clearing with both his mother and sister. Looking around at the two feral looking women and their four partners Kiba said.

"Well damn seems like Kemuri was right there are some ugly ass bitches in this village." Kiba watched as two tick marks started to appear of his mothers and sisters foreheads. 'How dare that little brat cuss in front of his Mother.' 'How dare that little shit call me ugly when I find him I'm going to tear him a new asshole.' Kiba had to hide a smile as his mother and sister shot towards him. Turning his back on them Kiba shot off back towards the original clearing. Shino watched and slowly slid his insects onto the body's of the two feral women's partners while they were too preoccupied with Kiba to notice, and slowly started to drain their chakra. Kiba Broke the tree line ten minutes later out of breathe from the chase. Kiba watched as his mother and sister broke the tree line and started stalking towards him as if he were their prey. Tsume chuckled at her son's predicament and said.

"So pup man enough to cuss in front of your mother now? Then you are man enough to take the punishment." Hana growled at Kiba.

"Where is that little bastard I'm going to tear him a new asshole." Kiba watched as the two girls circled him finally dropping the act a wispy voice said.

"I don't think so **Hijutsu: Kiri no Senka** (Secret Technique: Fog of War)" Tsume and Hana watched as what looked to be smoke start to circle Kiba and then blast outwards covering the area. Tsume and Hana covered their mouth and noses as the heavy smell of smoke and ash invaded their scenes. A wispy voice rang it's way out of the smoke and into the two women's ears.

"It burns doesn't it the feeling of smoke and ash burning your lungs…I wander how your dogs must feel." Hana and Tsume both turned this way and that at the sound of a yelp. The voice chuckled.

"Oops my bad…hmm I always did wander what revenge felt like I guess now is my time." Hana was almost in tears as she heard another yelp this time followed by a liquid hitting the ground. Hana couldn't take it anymore when she heard a body hit the ground and more liquid following it.

"Stop…please stop…I couldn't take it again…not the loss of another one…please…" Tsume listened as her Daughter cried to herself. Tsume tried to move to get to her only to find that her body wouldn't respond to her demands. They both looked up and around when they saw the fog starting to lift. Looking in front of them they saw the three Genin Kiba sitting on the ground under the shade of an oak, Shino leaning on that same oak, with Naruto in the branches. Hana started looking around and started to freak out when she couldn't find her pups. Tsume noticed that as well and noticed that Naruto had an eye smile on. Growling deeply at him Tsume said.

"You bastard how dare you harm my daughters pup's when I can move again I'm going to tear you limb from limb you fucking demon." At those words Naruto lost his eye smile. Giving Tsume a neutral look all he did was snap his fingers. At that snap of his fingers a cage appeared with all four dogs inside barking, but with no sound coming out. Tsume was confused until she saw what the lock on the cage was. All that was keeping the cage closed was a thin sheet of paper with the Kanji for Silence on it. Realizing what he really did Tsume looked up only to find Naruto gone. 'I guess he really didn't deserve that.' Naruto sat on top of the fourths head looking out over the village again. 'I should have known better it didn't work five years ago and it won't work now it seems regardless of what you say Jiji I'm doomed to a hell on earth.'

"You know sometimes is past is were your memories should be kept Naruto-kun." Naruto cocked his head to the side to see the smoking freight train himself, Sarutobi Asuma. Turning back towards the city Naruto said.

"Yes but sometimes the past won't leave you alone until you escape it." Asuma sat down next to the blond haired boy and said.

"You know Hayate has been missing you maybe you should go see him." Naruto gave a sad chuckle at that and said.

"You and I both know that Hayate-san and my friendship ended years ago when I helped him get together with Uzuki-san." Asuma sighed at that.

"Actually Yuugao-san doesn't mind you anymore after Hayate told her it was you who helped them get together." Naruto gave a slight chuckle and said.

"No but I'd rather her not have to go through the memories again after all loosing your family once would be bad enough but to see the beast that did it and not be able to do anything…I can never understand that pain." Asuma raised an eyebrow at that and said.

"Naruto you're not the Kyuubi when are you going to get that through your head." Naruto cocked his head to look at Asuma and said.

"I know I'm not the Kyuubi Asuma-san I don't have a tail let alone nine." Asuma chuckled at the young boys sarcasm.

"Come on let's go get some Ramen…my treat." And with that both of them seemed to disappear. On their way to the Ichiraku Ramen shop Naruto and Asuma saw Naruto's team sitting in the local Bar-B-Q place smiling and laughing. Naruto looked on in want at their smiles and laughs. 'So that is what it's like to have friends.' Asuma watched as Naruto's eyes shown with need. Leaning down Asuma whispered.

"Do you want to join them Naruto-kun they are your team after all?" Naruto stared at his team for another minute and then said.

"No Asuma-san let them enjoy their time together." Asuma shook his head but followed Naruto to Ichiraku's anyway. After about fifteen bowls of Ramen and a still unseen face later Naruto was on his way 'home'. Naruto walked into his 'home' to see freshly destroyed belongings. Grabbing his hidden sleeping bag Naruto started walking towards the forest. Finding his old campsite Naruto set out his sleeping bag and got ready for bed.

"You know you could always ask to stay with the old man if you needed a place to stay Sir?" Naruto smiled at the sound of his old friends voice and said.

"No I will not both Jiji for such menial things like having to sleep on the ground." Enmaku stared at his master in disbelief. 'What have you been through master that you won't tell even me?'

The next day we find our hero in the same place as the day before sitting under an oak watching the sun pass overhead. And so the newly started Ritual of greeting continued. Tsume smiled at her students and said.

"Okay team time for our first mission so let's head on over to the Hokage tower and lets get started." Kiba gave out a loud whoop at the thought of a mission while Shino gave a rare smile and Naruto was bored.

Walking into the Hokage's office Naruto smiled at the old man. The Hokage smiled back at Naruto and said.

"Now then for team ten we have pain an old ladies house, helping clean the academy, helping get Kakashi out of bed…"

"If you say one more D rank mission Jiji I'm going to shove your Icha Icha Paradise book so far up your ass you'll be able to turn the pages with your tongue." Naruto said with a glare. Iruka jumped from his chair and said.

"Watch your mouth around the Hokage Naruto, and besides you all are fresh out of the academy Genin you can't possibly take on…" Iruka stared in disbelief as team ten stood there ignoring him completely and talking about Ramen. Sarutobi chuckled at that and said.

"Fine send in Tazuna." Team ten turned towards the door only to see an old man walk in with a Sake bottle in his hand.

"What this is what I get for my money two women and some kids I mean look at the blonde one with only one eye I bet he pisses himself the second he walks out of the…" Tazuna was cut off by what appeared to be a Kunai made completely of smoke cut into the door next to his head. Turning back towards his bodyguards all he saw was a single blue eye.

"Tazuna unless you wish to die on this trip I suggest you stay out of the Dark."

**A.N. Okay here is the revised version of Chapter 2.**


	3. Good to Have You Demon

Do You Fear The Darkness

By: Burning Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Good to Have You Demon

Naruto sat at the eastern gate waiting for the arrival of his team contemplating. 'Hmm so my first official mission as a Ninja and outside of the village…this should be fun.' Catching the slight whiff of smoke and forest Naruto smirked.

"Enmaku report." Naruto smiled, as his old friend appeared in what would appear to be a tornado made out of smoke.

"It seems that this wave country is under the rule of an evil shipping magnet that goes by the name of Gato although his business seems legit on first glance, in all reality he is the biggest drug and illegal arms dealer this side of the Elemental countries. He has also been known to take out any opposition by hiring missing nin to get rid of them and then he is also known to hire more missing nin or bandits to get rid of those missing nin and so on and so forth. That is all the information I could obtain on wave country Sir I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Naruto smiled at his old friend and said.

"You have done more than enough Enmaku thank you now then I want you to follow our group a good thirty feet behind but keep your ears pealed for any sign of our needing help understand?" Enmaku nodded and then disappeared in the same tornado of smoke. And so the usual greeting started with Shino showing up first followed by the Inuzuka Trio, but this time following the Inuzuka was the client Tazuna. Tsume looked at her Genin and couldn't help but notice how relaxed Naruto seemed to be.

"Okay Genin we are going to travel in a pentagon formation Kemuri you take lead Kiba and Shino take middle whilst Hana and I will take up the rear." Naruto chuckled at the wording but did as was told. Naruto watched as Kiba started bouncing on the balls of his feet and snickered.

"If you had to piss Kiba you should have gone before we left or use a tree but I'm not stopping so you better hurry up." Kiba glared at the snickering Genin.

"I don't have to pis…pee I'm just excited this is my first time out of the village isn't it yours?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and said.

"No it's not, so for the sake of this mission and everyone here both you and Shino get one thing strait, out here it is survival of the fittest any rank you earned in the academy doesn't mean shit out here so wise up and pay attention or else this place will be your grave sight." With that Naruto looked back towards where he was going and continued on down his trail. Unseen by the three Genin the two in the back seemed to freeze at his words. 'But how he looked so much like…'

_**___Flashback___**_

A Short Blond haired man turned towards his only female teammate and said.

"Tsume either wizen up and realize that clans don't mean shit out here…or this place will be your grave sight."

_**___Flashback End___**_

Hana turned towards her mother and thought. 'That speech was amazingly close to the one my mother gave me…but how would he know it.' Shaking themselves out of their stupor the two Inuzuka followed closely behind the three Genin.

Naruto's eyes flickered to what most would assume to be a small puddle in the middle of the road, but Naruto knew better. Giving off a slight chuckle Naruto said.

"Still using the same **Genjutsu** huh? No originality all well." As those words left his mouth two Ninja appeared where the puddle use to be. Naruto chuckled and cocked his head to the left to get a good look at them.

"Well well well if it isn't the not so infamous Demon Brothers so what are your plans with the bridge builder Gatou must have paid you a pretty penny if you risked going up against me to kill him." The rest of his team watched as Naruto challenged and taunted two C-Rank ninja as if it were nothing.

"You may have caught us off guard last time Kemuri but this time you're dead." Naruto chuckled and said.

"Oh please it's not my fault that you couldn't stand the heat…oh and by the way **Hijutsu:Kiri no Senka**." His team watched as a familiar tornado of smoke surrounded Naruto and barely had time to cover their noses and mouths as the smoke blasted outwards covering the entire field. Everyone started twisting and turning as they heard a dark wispy voice float into their ears.

"Darkness is amazing it has the ability to shield you from the things you're scared of, or the ability to shield the thing your scared of from you, as the case may be." The demon brothers twisted and turned trying to locate the voice.

"Do you really think you are going to find me like that? You disappoint me Demon Brothers. If that is all you have…" Their eyes widened as the blond haired gennin appeared in front of them a hand on each of their chests. Naruto smirked.

"…then you're already dead." Naruto disappeared into the darkness of the smoke again. His team watched in amazement as the smoke seemed to move to the side of the path allowing them to see what was happening. Naruto stood leaning against a tree with the demon brothers in the middle of the path frozen where they stood, in the middle of their chest was placed a small tag. Naruto chuckled and slowly walked over to them.

"Well now looks like you got caught in my trap my dear little missing-nin. So tell me who hired you?" The first brother growled.

"We ain't telling you shit phantom." Naruto chuckled. Tsume grew confused.

"Phantom?" The brothers smirked.

"Are you telling me you have no idea who this is?" Gouzo said flicking his head towards Naruto. Naruto glared at the brothers. Gouzo smirked.

"Your new teammate is rather famous among bandits and low ranking missing-nin. He is known as 'Kemuri No Gen'eigan' he took out the largest human slavery ring in the elemental countries all by himself killing one-hundred and fifty bandits as well as 11 d-rank and 3 c-rank missing-nin all in under ten minutes…" Naruto's team gasped as turned their gaze towards him. Gouzo chuckled again. "…the survivors of the battle spread word of the single eye that stared out at them trough the darkness. An eye that spun with rage and death…no one knows what color it is truly…but we all know…that under that headband…he holds the eye of a phantom." Naruto chuckled and glared at the demon brothers.

"And you would do well to remember that you are not above my ability to kill…especially with those tags on your chest." The demon brothers looked down at their chest and saw a small tag with a very intricate seal array written on them. Naruto smiled at their confusion.

"Those little beauties are of my own design they are called **Fuunin: Douchou** or body block seals." The demon brothers glared at Naruto.

"What do they do?" Naruto chuckled.

"Do I look like a comic book villain to you?" With that smoke covered the area again his team had no idea what was going on but from the screams that the demon brothers let out it wasn't pretty. As the smoke slowly started to dissipate team ten looked around trying to find some form of evidence that there was a fight, only to see a completely clean clearing.

"Are you coming or not? Because if you aren't then there really isn't any reason for me to wait for you." Turning towards the voice team ten saw Naruto leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Tsume glared at him.

"You fucking brat now we don't know who they were after." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you really don't know then you are dumber then you appear to be…and that's pretty dumb." Without another word Naruto turned and started walking towards the path. After about five minutes of walking a voice broke the silence.

"Kemuri-san is what that missing-nin said true?" Naruto turned towards Shino and raised his uncovered eyebrow.

"The missing-nin said a lot of things which part do you want clarified?"

"We want to know if you really killed all those people?" Kiba growled out. Naruto glared at the young Inuzuka.

"This conversation is between Shino and I so please keep your mouth shut." Turning back towards Shino, Naruto nodded giving him permission to ask his question. Shino nodded and proceeded.

"As our tactless teammate said I wish to know whether it is true that you broke up that slave ring?" Naruto responded without missing a step.

"Yes." All those present went stock still and silent. Hana was slightly worried.

"Umm…how?" Naruto cocked his head at the young Inuzuka girl.

"What do you mean how?" Hana shifted slightly in her place.

"How did you do it?" Naruto turned and started walking.

"This eye of mine has the ability to do amazing things…but at terrible cost to the user." Hana was even more concerned now.

"What…what does it cost you?" Naruto chuckled.

"It depends on what I do." Tsume decided to intervene.

"What all can your eye do?" She asked making Naruto snorted.

"And why would you be interested in that?" Naruto said making Tsume glare at the blond haired pain in the ass.

"Because it could help with the team." Tsume responded making Naruto chuckle.

"As I said this isn't a team but a suicide job…but I will comply to your wishes…my eye does a plethora of things each with it's own consequence for instance one ability of my eye you have already seen." This made the Inuzuka trio stop.

"What do you mean we've never seen anything under your headband?" Hana replied. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh really if I recall Inuzuka-san several days ago one of your dogs died…and yet she stands there beside you as if nothing happened…not even a scar…" The Inuzuka's eyes widened to unbelievable levels.

"So what you're saying is that you can bring the dead back to life?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Is that not what I said?" Tsume was shocked. 'Then…then he could…' Hana gave him a concerned look.

"You said each ability had it's own consequence… what is this ones?" Naruto looked forward down the path they were walking on. Not wanting to see the joy in their eyes as he told them the price.

"The price of this ability is time for time and pain for pain." This confused Hana.

"What do you mean time for time and pain for pain?" Naruto gave off a dark chuckle.

"When I bring something back from the dead they had to have died from combat or else I cannot return them. When I return their soul to their body I must pay for all the time that they have died…with time off of my own life. If they were injured in battle then their injury becomes my pain and my eye bleeds. You now know the consequence of this power." Without another word Naruto continued on the path.

The rest of the day was traveled in silence. It was around nine O'clock at night when the five stopped for the evening. Naruto watched as his teammates and client set up their tents. While Naruto was lost in thought he failed to notice the Inuzuka pup that had snuck up behind him. Naruto shot to attention when he felt the soft fur of the massive pup nuzzle her head into his hand. Looking down at the only female in Hana's triplets, Naruto smiled. Giving her a quick scratch behind the ear Naruto said.

"You might wish to leave now…your father wouldn't be happy if he saw you with me…Inuzuka-sama wasn't when I first talked to Kiba." The pup nuzzled its head into Naruto hand again but walked away. Naruto smiled as the pup walked over and joined the rest of her family. He couldn't help but let a small tear escape his eye as he saw one of Hana's pups put it's paw down on Akumaru's head when he started barking, and Kuromaru admonished the pup for picking on the little one. 'Is this…is this what a family is supposed to be?'

An hour passed and everyone was finally done setting up his or her tents. In that hour that everyone was working Naruto was out gathering firewood knowing that it would be a cold night. Walking into the camp sight, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Tazuna already asleep and the rest of his team laughing and joking around. Well as much a Shino can joke around. Walking towards the side of the clearing, a place with the least amount of debris, Naruto set up a small amount of the firewood before unloading the rest next to his so called team. As Naruto lit his small fire and lay his sleeping bag down Naruto heard a guttural voice growl at him.

"Don't assume fox that just because you saved my pup I suddenly like you." Naruto didn't respond causing the voice to growl deeply.

"Don't ignore me fox." Naruto again didn't respond. Naruto cocked his head to the side as he heard the possessor of the voice leap at him. Naruto smiled as he saw a red blur intercept the attacking Kuromaru. Everyone on team ten turned as they saw Kuromaru fly into the middle of the camp sight. Turning towards where he came from ready for an attack they were shocked to find two angry cerulean orbs glaring at him.

"You listen and you listen well you domesticated little mutt. I have put up with you threatening my master. Hell I have put up with you chasing my master, as I knew you would never catch him. However should you ever attack my master again I'll rip your throat out and show it to your pups!" Kuromaru growled deeply in his throat. Enmaku growled deeper and shot at him. Team ten watched in horror as Enmaku fought against the smaller Kuromaru. Tsume had tears in her eyes as she saw Enmaku pin Kuromaru and reach for his throat. 'Please…please don't…I can't handle loosing you too.' As if hearing her prayers Enmaku was violently ripped off of the smaller animals frame and thrown clear across the clearing. Looking up at he who would answer her prayers she was surprised to see a single eye

with a glacier like glare pointing at Enmaku.

"Enmaku why do you persist in disobeying me?" Team ten's eyes widened as the once feral Enmaku, that almost ripped out the throat of the strongest fighting dog of the Inuzuka, laid his ears down in shame.

"But Sir you are too lenient on them you should make all those who have harmed you pay!" Naruto gave off a sad chuckle.

"Enmaku…I'm sorry…" Enmaku tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry…sorry for what Sir?" Naruto gave a sad smile behind his mask.

"It seems that my anger at the Inuzuka's has worn off on you…it seems I am no better then the fools of the village. Enmaku the reason I never retaliated on the Inuzuka or any of the others is because of you." Enmaku looked down in confusion.

"Me Sir?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes I did not want you to grow up the way I did. I had always hoped that you would have talked with the mutts at the Inuzuka compound. I hoped that you would learn from them how to use your chakra not from me. And finally I hoped you were smart enough to leave me before you were hated as well." Enmaku glared at Naruto.

"But Sir they hurt you how could I ever want their help?" Naruto gave the large fox a sad smile.

"Enmaku I think you are to hard on those that have done you no wrong." Enmaku growled.

"And I think you should have let me put an end to filthy mongrel before he pulls something again." Naruto glared at the fox.

"Enmaku I have no problem voicing my dislike of the Inuzuka however I will not allow you to kill someone over something that doesn't even effect you." This satement made Enmaku's eyes widen in shock. The fox bowed his head in shame and disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Naruto looked back at team ten to see them all of the Inuzuka fussing over a few scratches that were on Kuromaru. Naruto sighed knowing he won't be able to sleep in the camp sight that night. Walking over to his little corner Naruto rolled up his sleeping bag and doused the small fire. Shino watched all of this with interest but never said a word as the blond hair smoke user trekked out of sight. Shino turned towards the rest of his team and couldn't help but think how right Naruto's description of this team really was. After fifteen minutes of fussing over Kuromaru everyone seemed to calm down and took their seats around the campfire. Tsume gave a confused look at the fire.

"Umm who went and got the firewood?" Shino inwardly sighed.

"Kemuri-san did while we were setting up our tents." Hana looked around the clearing.

"Where is the little brat anyway." Shino knowing who she was talking about again responded.

"He left after he saw you all worrying over Kuromaru-san. For he felt as if he was not wanted here." This surprised everyone.

"Wow to break down his camp that fast I gotta say boys pretty good at setting up a tent." Shino gave out a hmm.

"It didn't look to me like he even possessed a tent." Tsume snorted.

"Little punk probably forgot it." Shino shook his head.

"I don't think so Tsume-san." Tsume glared at the bug user for saying she's wrong.

"Ohh really then what do you think brat?" Shino pushed his glasses back up his nose and said.

"I don't think Kemuri-san possesses any camping supplies nor has he ever if I am correct." Hana raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Shino sighed again.

"One, while we were setting up tents he left to collect firewood knowing it would be cold, even though the forecast said it would be a warm night. Two, when we left Konohona he didn't seem to have any back pack. At the time I assumed that he sealed his equipment, but now I think other wise. And finally, when I watched him leave I notice that the sleeping bag he was using looks like it was caught in a shredder, and it hardly had any insulation left." This left the Inuzuka trio to think in order from oldest to youngest. 'Hmm how did I miss that?' 'Why didn't he say anything?' 'Why doesn't he have any camping equipment…surly his parents can't be that poor.' Hana stood from her seat and started walking towards the woods. Tsume turned towards her daughter.

"And where are you going?" Hana stopped and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm going to find him." Tsume glared a little at her daughter.

"Leave him be if he wants to go off and pout then let him." Hana glared angrily at her mother.

"He didn't leave to pout he left because he thinks we hate him!" Tsume glared hard at her daughter.

"No I forbid you from going after him." Hana's eyes widened. 'My mothers never actually forbade me from doing something before…' Returning her glare Hana growled.

"I don't care I'm going after him." Tsume's glare intensified.

"Hana if you dare go after that boy then you can expect not to come home." Hana stopped as all those present's eyes widened.

"Wha…what?" Tsume glared at her daughter.

"You heard me if you walk out of this clearing before I give you permission you will not be allowed back in my house." That brought Hana to her knees. Hana looked into her mothers eyes and saw how serious she was. Hana dropped her head and sat back down by the fire, head dropped not making eye contact with anyone. Shino watched this display with as much rage as an Aburame can feel. He couldn't help but see how truthful his father was being.

____Flashback____

_Shino walked into his fathers office after his first official team meeting. Shino stood quietly on the opposite side of the desk waiting for his father to acknowledge him. Shibi looked up from his paper work and asked._

"_Who are they?" Shino nodded._

"_My team mates are Rookie Genin Inuzuka Kiba and Special Genin Kemuri Naruto. My Sensei's are Inuzuka Hana and Inuzuka Tsume." Shibi shook his head slightly. Shino took that as his symbol to leave. As Shino opened the door he heard his fathers voice break through the silence of the room._

"_Shino." The younger Aburame turned his head._

"_That boy Kemuri…look out for him…" Shino raised an eyebrow._

"_Why?" Shibi gave a small sigh._

"_Because no one else will."_

____Flashback End____

And now seeing the way the Inuzuka's were treating him he understood. Standing from his seat Shino made his way towards the forest.

"And where do you think you're going?" Shino didn't even turn around.

"I am going to find my teammate…as it seems I am the only one he has." Without another word Shino broke the tree line and disappeared into the forest. Hana stood from her seat silently at his words and made her way into her tent. Hana laid down in her sleeping bag and finally allowed the tears she was holding to fall.

Shino followed his bugs to where Naruto was and was surprised to see him standing there as if he was waiting for them. Naruto smiled as he saw Shino walk calmly into the clearing.

"Hello Shino I figured you would be the one to come and find me." Shino raised an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled.

"Please Shino as I said you are the only one that would even try to work with me, but you can't…until now." Shino's eyes widened as he heard those words. Naruto smiled as he reached behind he neck and plucked the small beetle, Shino had planted there, from his skin. Holding the beetle out in front of him Shino's eyes widened. Instead of the usual purple and black beetles that inhabited Shino's body this beetle was pure black, but still attracted the male kuchiku bugs. Naruto chuckled and let the small insect fly back into Shino's body.

"I did the same thing I did with Enmaku to one of your bugs. She's a female so by the time we return to Konohona you should have enough to use Jutsu and actually fight alongside me." Shino stood in amazement as the small black beetle crawled back under his skin. Shino looked back up at Naruto.

"I was not the first one to try and come looking for you." Naruto's single visible eyebrow rose.

"Oh really?" Shino gave a swift nod.

"Yes Hana-san was the first to try and come after you, but her mother stopped her rather harshly." Naruto gave out a sigh.

"It seems that I may have been to harsh on some of the Inuzuka…or maybe just Hana-san." Naruto looked at Shino and smiled.

"Thank you for telling me this Shino now I have some things to think about." Shino nodded, dropped a sleeping bag at the edge of the clearing and disappeared back into the forest.

The next morning came swiftly to some, but all arose as the sun peeked through the trees of the early morning. The Inuzuka trio, Shino, and Tazuna packed up camp and looked around the clearing. Tsume growled.

"Whatever lets go people we can't wait around on the little brat." The team all turned and started following Tsume, although Hana reacted a little late. About five miles up the road they were met with a horrible sight. There where bandits dressed in all black walking by large cages on wheels. Inside the cages however is what was so horrifying. Inside the cages were women of all ages. One of the men walked up to one if the cages and chuckled.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with you. You dirty little who…" His voice however was cut off as a chuckle echoed through out the clearing.

"If I were you I wouldn't finish that sentence shit stain." All of the men turned trying to locate the voice when suddenly the area exploded into a cloud of smoke. All of the bandits started to get worried now.

"With those whose hearts are as black as pitch. You'll find your body in a ditch. I mean no harm I wish you well, for soon you'll find yourself in hell." As the last word was said a single solid blue eye shown out through the darkness and glared at those who have wrong the innocent. As they looked into that eye a vision of death shown before them. They watched as their blood drained from their bodies and as the Shingami came and took their souls. Finally gaining enough courage one of the bandits was able to stutter out.

"It's the phantom!"

"Get hi AHH" The single blue eye moved around the darkness faster than anything the bandits have ever scene. Team ten stood by watching in horror as the mist cleared to show the bandits body's torn apart and shredded. Naruto, who was suspiciously clean of blood, walked over to the cages and broke the locks holding then together. Naruto turned after he broke all of the locks and made his way off into the woods. Only to be stopped by a frantic voice.

"Mommy? Mommy wake up…we're free mommy we can go home…mommy…mommy please wake up…please." Naruto looked over his shoulder to see a girl around the age of five shaking a woman. Looking over the cuts on her body Naruto could tell that she dies from the cut that went up her right forearm. Sighing Naruto walked over to the girl and set his hand on her shoulder. Giving her a slight smile Naruto asked.

"Hey do you think I could try waking her up…it seems she's kinda out of it." The little girl looked down and the ground.

"You're…you're not going to hu…hurt her…like…like the mean men did…are you?" Naruto shook his head causing the young girl to smile brightly at him. Walking over to the fallen women the little girl gasped in surprise as she saw his pure blue eye turn green with a blue middle. Naruto focused chakra into his eye. Naruto gave a small smile as he felt the blood drip down his face. The little girl squealed as she saw her mother's eyes open. Knowing that she has returned Naruto cut his chakra flow and turned to walk away. Naruto was stopped however when he felt a small tug on his pants leg. Looking down he saw the same little girl from earlier.

"Thank…thank you for waking my mommy up." Naruto smiled down at the little girl.

"Don't thank me for this… I have done nothing extraordinary." With that Naruto rubbed the little girls head and walked back over to his team. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the looks his team was giving him. Deciding not to ask Naruto walked past his team and continued on the path. Naruto was stopped again this time by a hand grabing his shoulder and spinning him around. As Naruto spun he drew the hidden Kunai from within his sleeve. As he raised the kunai into an attacking position he was met with the two brown eyes filled with concern and confusion. Naruto's eyebrow raised in confusion at the sight of the looks the Inuzuka's were giving him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked making Hana look at the blood that poured from his covered eye with concern.

"Why?" Naruto turned away from the feral girl at her question and continued on the path ignoring her question. Her hand grabbed his shoulder again.

"Don't ignore me damn it! I'm sick of not knowing anything about you! Why do you hate the Inuzuka? Why do you wear that mask? How did you get that eye? Why…Why did you save them when it cost you part of your life?" At Hana's questions Naruto cocked his head and glared at the brown haired beauty behind him.

"Unless you want to lose your arm I suggest you remove your hand from my shoulder." Hana glared right back at that responce.

"Not until you answer my questions!" Hana yelled making Naruto glare hard at the girl and broke her hold on his shoulder.

"If you want your first three questions answered ask your mother." Hana went wide-eyed at the responce.

"And…and the last one?" Naruto looked down the path they were traveling on.

"Tell me do you remember a homeless man that always stood in the alley between the Hokage tower and the missions office?" Hana was confused but replied.

"Yeah I've seen him before but not lately why?" Naruto gave a sigh.

"What do you know of that man?" Hana raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know he was a homeless, older man, umm he had white hair…and I don't know any thing else." Naruto cocked his head back.

"His name was Kazuma Akuma, he was an ANBU captain in the third great shinobi war, he created the Katon Karyuu Endan no Jutsu, this jutsu was then stolen by the Uchiha shortly after, during the war he had a wife and two kids how ever his wife couldn't handle the changes war has brought on him so she left him taking his retirement penchant with her. The man was going to celebrate his sixty second birthday this fall, but you know the thing almost nobody knows about him?" Hana still didn't get it.

"This doesn't answer my ques…" Naruto cut her off.

"The thing almost nobody knows about him is…that he died three months ago…so you ask me why I give up my life for people I don't know or people I don't like? The same reason he did because those people will be remembered…that little girl will remember and love her mother for the rest of her life…you will love your mutt…I am an orphan child that lives off anything I can find…no parents…no friends…no partners…when my time on this earth is up…it will be like I was never here…come on we have to get going…we're on a schedule." Team ten and Tazuna stared at the fading back of the blond haired assassin each feeling something different. Confusion shot through Tsume like a rocket. 'I…I see…maybe…maybe he's not so bad…no…no this is a trick from the fox…yeah that's it…' Rage and sadness hit Hana like a kunai between the eyes. 'He…he thinks no one cares if he lives…damn it mother if you didn't stop me last night maybe I could have figured out a way to help.' No real emotion hit Kiba but he couldn't help but wander. 'Is that how I would have turned out if I didn't have any family?' Shino just looked on in thought trying to find a way to help. Tazuna stared in complete disbelief. 'Is this what it means to be a ninja?'

The trip continued on in silence with Naruto traveling a good ten feet in front of the rest of the group. The rest of the team were surprised when the blond haired boy in front of them came to abrupt stop. Tsume looked at him in confusion.

"Kemuri what's with the hold up?" Naruto's single eye drew into a dark glare and a deep almost evil growl escaped his throat.

"Come to me Enmaku." The words slipped out of his mouth and the large fox appeared by his side. The Inuzuka all tensed as the next words left his mouth.

"Sick him Enmaku." The red fox grinned evilly and disappeared. One Enmaku was out of the clearing the sound of slicing wind entered it. Naruto smirked behind his mask. Naruto leaned his body backwards at a ninety-degree angle and chuckled as he saw the large cleaver glide inches away from his nose. Standing up Naruto clapped his hands together.

"I must say you always did have a flair for the theatrics…Zabuza." A gasp escaped Tsume's mouth as the large bandaged man with camo pants and a tilted and slashed mist forehead protector seemed to appear on top of the cleaver that was imbedded inside of a tree. The man standing on top of the cleaver glared at the blond with hatred. Tsume growled at the man.

"Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist what are you doing here?" The bandaged man turned his glare towards Tsume and gave an unimpressed look.

"Well if it isn't the Konoha **Ryouken no Makai **(Hound of Hell) oh and you even brought the Cerberus…still not worth my time…" Tsume growled.

"Come on Kuromaru…**Gatsuga**!" Zabuza rolled his eyes as he saw the clan tactic. Naruto watched on knowing exactly what was going to happen. As the spinning tornado of teeth and claws drew with in inches of Zabuza…he jumped. Naruto shook his head as he saw the bandage covered man ax kick the elder Inuzuka into the ground. Hana watched as the demon kicked her mother to the ground as if she was nothing.

"I'll fucking kill you for that! **Sanhitsu no Cerberus**!" (Three heads of Cerberus) Naruto's eye widened at the technique as he watched the chakra from her three dogs takes the shape of a massive three-headed hell beast and rush at Zabuza. Looking over at the extremely calm Zabuza he couldn't help but sigh. 'Damn he's good.' Hana couldn't help but stare in amazement as she saw the giant water dragon rise from the lake behind Zabuza and tear through her Cerberus. Naruto watched, as while Hana was preoccupied with handling the water dragon with her three dogs. Zabuza appeared behind her and knocked her out. Now while Zabuza didn't have a problem with killing people he would hate to lose a good challenge. Zabuza turned and attacked the bridge builder. Kiba, Shino, and Tazuna all watched in horror as the giant cleaver started coming down on them. Tazuna closed his eyes not wanting to see his death.

CLANCK! Tazuna's eyes shot open at that noise to see the blond haired ninja standing in front of him arms crossed with two strange blades in his hands. Attached to each of his hands was what looked like a pair of brass knuckles with a spear tip coming out the front of the knuckles as well as three blades that trailed down his forearms. One blade ran down the outside, one ran down the inside, and the final blade ran down the top portion of his forearm. Naruto smirked at Zabuza.

"Well now isn't this a familiar situation Zabuza?" Zabuza growled.

"I warned you brat that should we ever cross paths again you would taste my blade." Naruto flip himself to the side bringing Zabuza's blade with it and right into the ground. Naruto chuckled at demon of the mist but on the inside he was nervous.

"If I recall our last encounter left you with no pants or eyebrows so tell me why would this one be any different?" Zabuza chuckled darkly.

"Because I see you got a new sensei, and I can tell just by that little skirmish with her she can't keep up with me nor does she know a blade from the pummel so you tell me boy what makes you think you can really do anything to me?" Naruto smirked.

"Because…this time…we fight on my terms." Zabuza started coughing as smoke and ash entered his lungs. Still coughing Zabuza tried to focus his senses into the darkness like he does with his mist. A deep chuckling broke him from his efforts.

"Do you really think I would forget who I'm facing Zabuza I know what your specialty is? Once your trick is found out however…it's easy to fight you." Zabuza's eyes flew open as he felt a blade cut into his right forearm. Looking into the darkness Zabuza was met with a single swirling solid blue eye staring out at him through the smoke.

"It seems that this time Zabuza you'll have to fight with a sense you haven't used in years…your eyes." Zabuza tried again to extend his hearing as much as he could. The only thing that reached his ears was another chuckle.

"You just don't get it do you Zabuza…in this smoke…I am king…I don't have foot steps if I don't want them…I have no smell if I wish it…in this smoke I don't even have a heartbeat…the only way you even have a hope of beating me is to open your eyes and look into mine…but tell me Zabuza…can you do it…can you look into my eyes and see your worst fears…tell me Zabuza…are you scared to look into the eyes of your phantoms." The chuckle got darker as Naruto noticed that Zabuza never opened his eyes.

"So much for the vicious demon…what a waste." Zabuza's eyes snapped open in anger. Zabuza realized his mistake a little to late as he saw the swirling yellow eye with a blue center.

"I win again Zabuza" Those were the last words he heard before his whole world went blank. Naruto chuckled as he saw the larger man fell from his spot on his sword. Naruto turned towards team ten and smiled behind his mask.

"Well we might as well get these tw…AHH!" Team ten stared in fright as Naruto screamed and clutched his now bleeding spinning eye.

Naruto could feel it the hatred they felt for him. It felt like one thousand senbon needles pushing their way into his heart. He could feel it. The anguish they held at the loss of their loved ones. The loved ones that died at the paws of the horrid beast he held. He felt sadness…sadness at not being able to stop the fools from harming the small child turned assassin under his care. He could feel the loss…the loss of a friendship…of a sensei…of a family. That's all Naruto could take before his whole world went black.

He could feel them the steel like claws as they dug into his skin. He felt the teeth tore at him like a bad piece of meat. Naruto's single blue eye snapped open. Seeing the unfamiliar wooden ceiling Naruto started scanning his body and his surroundings. Five beings were inside the room one located across the room, three in a cluster located about five feet to his right, and the final being was within an inch of his right hand. Taking a quick look to his right he was surprised to see a sleeping Inuzuka Hana with her head not even an inch away from his hand. Sitting up Naruto looked around at the other figures inside the room. As he figured after he saw Hana the three clustered together to his right were her triplets. As Naruto turned his eyes towards the last figure in the room his eyes drew into a glare.

"What the hell do you want…you are definitely the last thing I want to see in the morning?" The figure growled at him.

"Do you honestly think I would allow my daughter in the same room with you by herself? She may not know what you are fox but you can't fool me I know exactly what you are!" Naruto's eyes turned frigid as those words left her mouth.

"Lets get one thing strait you don't know shit about me got it. And as of right now the only reason you are even alive right now is because of me so I suggest you shut the fuck up, take your daughter, and get the hell out of the room." Tsume growled.

"What do you mean the only reason I'm alive I could have beaten Zabuza?" Naruto chuckled.

"You are such a stupid bitch…did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? Did you really think the Hokage didn't know that you were the one who attacked me? By law you were to be given a public execution and your clan shamed…" Tsume snorted.

"The Hokage wouldn't risk loosing an entire clan just because I attacked you brat." Naruto chuckled.

"He would when you took the eye of his surrogate grandson and you seem to forget something you stupid bitch…your clan is easily replaceable…isn't that right Enmaku?" The red and white fox fazed into the room and smirked.

"That is correct sir." Tsumes eyes widened at those words.

"So tell me you stupid bitch do you really think that the hokage wouldn't risk loosing your clan when he can replace it with one that has my powers?" Tsume growled.

"Unlike you brat my clan actually has a bloodline limit and we use our ninkin to coincide with that limit so tell me brat what can your children offer that mine can't?" Naruto smirked and tapped at his forehead protector. Tsumes eyes widened.

"It seems you've figured it out…that's right because of the way it came about my eye is now a bloodline limit." Naruto glared at the feral women again.

"So remember that next time you think you know me bitch…because you know nothing." With that Naruto flipped out of bed waking up Hana in the process.

"Kemuri-san you're finally awake what happened? What did you do to Zabuza? Why did you start screaming? Your eye was bleeding you didn't give up more of your life did you? Are you still hurting? I'm rambling aren't I?" Naruto chuckled.

"Okay in order; I beat Zabuza with a different power from my eye, I started to scream and my eye bled because of the consequence of the power, no I didn't have to give up any more of my life, and yes you are." Hana blushed slightly and couldn't help but feel happy on the inside. 'He's actually answering my questions…maybe he's starting to come around.'

"What were the consequences and what does the power do?" Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"In reverse order this time. The power is that I can bring forth a certain emotion that others have felt for you and make you feel it. However in return I have to pull those same feelings from inside myself." Hana was confused.

"What can drawing another persons emotions do to you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Imagine if you will that you felt the loss of the family of every person you've ever killed, you've felt their hatred directed towards you, and finally you felt their sadness. Could you handle that emotional pressure of thousands of people feeling those things and it all running through you? No of course you couldn't the mind and body wasn't built for that…so to handle the pressure your body goes into shock until your mind can sort them out." Hana gasped as she realized what exactly that meant.

"That…that means…" Naruto opened the door and chuckled.

"Yep I felt it all…the sadness…the rage…the loss…it was all there and directed at me…I'm hungry…I'll be back later." Hana watched as the blond haired assassin left the room. Hana turned to her mother and glared.

"Mom tell me why did Kemuri-san tell me to ask you about the other questions?" Tsume glared at her daughter's question.

"It's nothing you have to worry about pup." Hana growled at her mother.

"Bull shit it doesn't. When someone possesses that much power and hates our clan I have every right to know!" Hana yelled making Her mother glare at her.

"Now isn't the time nor place to talk about this pup. Ask me again when we get home and I might tell you." Tsume responded and walked out of the room leaving her daughter there to steam in anger.

Naruto walked down the stairs of the hotel turned house and stared at the weirdest sight he's ever seen. There sitting in front of him was Inuzuka Kiba trying to strike up a conversation with Zabuza's apprentice. Letting out a sigh Naruto walked up behind the feral boy and smacked him in the back of the head.

"While I do agree we should interrogate the prisoners. I think letting someone who's qualified do it would be the best course of action dog shit." Naruto said in a condescending tone. Kiba glared at the smoke user and growled out.

"Are you saying I'm not qualified Kemuri?" Naruto rolled his eyes the dog boy's question.

"No Kiba I think drooling on the floor and humping the poor girls leg is a completely reasonable way to get information. Now leave unless you want to see someone getting tortured." Kiba's eyes widened at those words.

"You're going to torture her?" Kiba's scream brought everyone running to the room. Naruto glared at the feral boy and ignored everyone who just walked in.

"You really don't get it do you, you domesticated little pup? This is the life of a ninja. It's kill or be killed. This isn't like back in that pathetic excuse for an academy where clans and titles rule. This is the real world Kiba. So if you are just going to get in my way then leave the fucking room and bring everyone who can't stand to watch with you." Naruto yelled and then turned his back on everyone. Everyone in the room let out a small gasp as they saw Kiba jump at the back of the blond haired smoke user, kunai in hand. Tsume's jaw clenched when she saw Naruto spin and plant her son face first into the ground with his arm in a wristlock, his own kunai to his throat.

"Go figure. You're just like the rest of your family Kiba. This will be the second time your family has done something that pisses me off enough to get you all banished or killed, but you're lucky I'm not vengeful." Naruto said and let Kiba up taking the Kunai from his grasp as he did so. Throwing the Kunai handle first to Tsume Naruto said.

"This will be the second time I've let this pass Inuzuka-sama, don't make it a third." With that Naruto walked away from the group again and stood in front of the two ex-kiri nin.

"Well now Zabuza I must say while this isn't as amusing as loosing your pants and eyebrows this is much more productive I think." Naruto said making Zabuza growl.

"I ain't talkin' you Kakashi wanna be!" The only response Zabuza got was a fist to the side of the face and a blade pressed into his neck.

"You ever bring that man up again I'll make sure you wished I was torturing you do I make myself clear you worthless piece of shit!" Naruto growled causing Zabuza to laugh.

"Oh got a soft spot there Phantom. What is the matter Daddy taken away your favorite toy?" Naruto glare dropped into a sinister smirk at Zabuza's words.

"Oh no Zabuza you see while I don't have a father I always did wonder? How much a parent could take before of their child being tortured before they themselves crack." Zabuza glared at the blond haired boys words.

___Warning After this Naruto seems Very Dark and Evil Proceed to Next warning if you don't wish to read this part___

"What are you talking about to worthless piece of shit. I don't have any kids." Those words made Naruto smile. Naruto walked over to the young girl that was tied to the chair about ten feet away. Naruto slowly ran his finger down and across the curve of her jaw. Slowly walking behind the girl Naruto grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Slowly running his fingers through her hair Naruto smiled at Zabuza.

"Oh so you're telling me that this little beauty isn't your daughter? Then what is she exactly Zabu-chan?" Naruto asked still running his fingers through the girl's hair making the girl cringe and Zabuza grit his teeth.

"Haku is nothing but a tool." Naruto practically purred at this.

"Oh so this gorgeous womans name is Haku? Hmm pretty name for a pretty girl. A Tool you say? So tell me Zabuza would you mind if I barrowed this pretty little tool of yours? I'll return her after I'm done…using her." Naruto said slowly running his fingers over her lips avoiding when she tried to bite him causing him to chuckle.

"Hmm feisty I'll be sure to break you of that. So Zabuza can I barrow this tool for a bit?" Naruto asked his intentions perfectly clear in his voice.

"You bastard! Get your hands off of Haku or I'll tear you a new asshole!" Zabuza growled, anger showing clearly on his face. Naruto smirked.

"Oh getting angry Zabu-chan? But why? I thought she was only a tool? Could it be that I was lied to? You know Zabuza I don't like being lied to." At his last word Naruto pulled a paper tag out of his vest and slapped it against the back of Haku's neck. Causing the girl to scream. Zabuza's eye widened.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?!" Naruto smiled at the demons words.

"I told you Zabuza I don't like being lied to. Now instead of me using Haku-chan to fulfill my desires, no now she's living what it would be like to be gang raped by an entire village. All well not like it matters she's just a tool." Naruto said it so nonchalantly that it would seem as if it were an everyday occurrences. Zabuza glared angrily at the blond haired boy.

"Take that tag off her now! I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto chuckled and pulled up a chair in front of Zabuza. Flipping it backwards and sliding into the chair Naruto gave an eye smile.

"Now then Zabuza how about me and you make a deal huh? You see I'm a pretty nice guy when I get the truth. How about this you tell me where Gatou is hiding and I'll pull that tag off of little Haku-chan and then I'll drop you off any where you want and we'll continue on our merry little way." Naruto said all the while holding his eye smile.

"Or how about when I get out of these bindings I rip your head off and keep it as a souvenir of our time together. How about that Phantom!" Zabuza yelled and spat in the floor at Naruto's feet. Naruto sighed.

"You know I really didn't want to do this but…" Naruto reached into his vest and pulled out another tag. "…tell me Zabuza do you want to know what this tag does?" Seeing Zabuza never drop his glare Naruto chuckled.

"Of course you do. You see Zabu-chan that tag that is on your apprentice is a two-part tag. The first part is, as you can see, that she lives through an entire village raping her. The second part however is this tag. This tag makes everything she's feeling right now a reality to her. Her body will bleed as the ghosts of an entire village ravage her tight little holes. All you have to do to avoid this Zabuza is tell me where Gatou is…no? All well." Naruto stood from his seat and walked over to Haku. Pulling her hair to the side Naruto was about to apply the seal on top of the first when he heard.

"STOP! I'll talk damn it! That little shit ain't paying me for this! I'll talk just take that damn tag off of her!" Naruto smiled at those words.

"First tell me Zabuza. Where is Gatou?" Naruto asked.

"The little shits on the far side of the island. He has about twenty mercenaries with him at all times. That's all I know now take that damn tag off!" Naruto smiled and ripped the tag off of the girl's neck. Haku looked around and when she spotted Zabuza her eyes widened.

___Okay it's done for all you sissy's who skipped it____

"Master Zabuza you're alive! Thank god! But how I saw them kill you? It was horrible they tortured you and no matter what I told them they wouldn't stop! Thank god you're okay!" Zabuza's and everyone else in the room's eyes widened.

"You tricked me…you bastard…" Zabuza whispered. Naruto cocked his head and looked at Zabuza.

"Zabuza I'm a ninja, a trained killer. I lie, cheat, steal, and kill for the profit of my village so I'm not going to pretend I'm a good guy and that I'm doing the right thing, but I'm not a monster. I detest rape more then anything in this world. I know you better then you might think so if I find out that you were truthful then I'll make you an offer that I think you'll like, however should I find out you lied then there are localized explosive tags on the backs of your necks…well nuff said." With that Naruto walked away from the demon and his apprentice. Once Naruto was out of the room he leaned against and slid down the wall crossing his arms over his legs and placed his head in between his legs. 'Damn it…damn it my first mission with my team and I have to torture someone…shit I'm so screwed when I get back…I hate doing that…' Someone placing a bottle of water down next to him cut Naruto's mental rant short. Looking up Naruto saw Shino leaning against the wall beside him.

"Well that was interesting. So what are you going to do with that information and how did you know that Gatou was behind it?" Shino asked in his typically calm voice making Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah really wish I didn't have to do that. And about the information well guess I'm going to go and kill Gatou, maybe try and get his back account numbers for this village and it's people." Shino raised an eyebrow at the blond's words.

"Okay so when do we leave?" Naruto leaned his head back against the wall and sighed.

"There is no we Shino. I'm leaving to take care of this little problem in the morning, but you and the others are staying here." Naruto said making Shino's eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

"Oh? I get the others seeing as they seem to wish you were dead, but I thought we were going to be teammates Kemuri-san?" Naruto chuckled at Shino's question.

"You're right we are Shino however there are two reasons I can't allow you to go with me tomorrow. One is because your insects haven't procreated enough for your jutsu to be useful with me, and two is because of something I was asked to do while we were still in the village." His words made Shino give a curious look to the blond haired boy.

"What were asked to do Kemuri-san?" Shino asked making Naruto smile.

"You see on my away from the Hokage tower…"

___Flash Back___

Naruto just walked away from the tower and was on his way to his apartment through an ally way when a presence stopped him. Crouching low in an attack position Naruto looked around.

"I know you are there so come out. I don't have time to play this game." Naruto said drawing a light chuckle and feminine voice from the shadows.

"You are as good if not better then my husband described Uzumaki-kun." Naruto whorled around only to be greeted with a white high collared trench coat and a pair of sunglasses giving a sigh Naruto stood and relaxed.

"It's Kemuri actually Aburame-sama." Naruto said drawing a light chuckle from the longhaired Aburame.

"Of course it is Naruto-kun my apologies." Replied the usually silent woman.

"Aburame-sama not to rush but I have a mission, so why is it that you stopped me?" Naruto asked making the girl smile under her collar.

"Actually that mission is what I have come to talk to you about." Her words made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Ma'am if this is about being around your son then…" The woman cut the young man off with a simple snort.

"Don't assume I'm like those foolish villagers boy I have no qualms about you being near my son. No the reason I need to talk to you is the exact opposite. My husband talks a great deal about you, and to get an Aburame to talk a great deal period is a big deal. I know of your name outside these walls my boy even if others don't…" Naruto snorted cutting her off.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you mean Abura…"

"**Kemuri no Gen'eigan**? Do you really take me for a fool boy?" The woman cut him off drawing a glare from the boy.

"Okay then Aburame-sama what is it that you want?" The woman smiled slightly at the young mans paranoia.

"Nothing much. I just want you to promise me something. I know that out there you will face bandits and maybe a low level shinobi so promise me that you'll make sure my little Shino makes it home okay." The woman asked while looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto sighed and turned his back on the woman.

"I promise…"

___Flashback end___

"…I then left. So as you can see Shino I can't allow you to come with me." Shino blushed slightly at the story.

"I really wish my mother wouldn't embarrass me like that." That made Naruto laugh and pat Shino on the shoulder.

"Shino man, don't say stuff like that. Hell I'd kill for a mother that would embarrass me. Hell all mine wants to do is…" Naruto's single eye widened as those words left his mouth. Shino looked at his blond haired teammate and filed that small bit of info away for later. Pushing himself off the wall Naruto walked up to steps towards his room. As Naruto was about to enter his room a gruff female voice stopped him.

"So you plan to go and attack Gatou's place alone do you? What to good for the rest of us just because you have a title amongst the weaker populous?" Naruto sighed and turned his head towards the voice.

"No Inuzuka-sama but I feel it would be for the best if I were to do this on my own." Tsume glared at the boys words.

"Oh and why is that brat?" Tsume growled making Naruto sigh.

"Fine if you want to know come in and we'll talk." With that Naruto opened the door to his room and walked inside. As Naruto reached the other side of the room and leaned against the wall, Tsume noticed that the boy was standing right next to the window making sure he wasn't trapped.

"Okay then brat go on ahead and tell me why wouldn't a Jounin be better for this job?" Tsume said sarcasm clearly showing in her voice. Naruto glared at the feral woman.

"You're right a Jounin would be better, how ever because of the way you attack you would also need Hana-san there because your attacks aren't meant to attack a lot of people. My attacks are meant to take out a lot of people and cause a panic. The second reason is because while you are a Jounin you aren't certified to torture someone, and if I am to get Gatou's bank accounts for this country then I'll need to torture him. You could make all of us go but that would be bad because we would leave Zabuza and Haku unguarded. You could send the Gennin only to take care of it, but lets be honest I know you'll take offence to this but Kiba isn't any where ready to take a life and Shino is still defenseless while I use my jutsu, so that ideas out…" Naruto got cut off by Tsume saying.

"…or you and I could go. Letting Hana guard Zabuza and Haku and leaves the other two gennin out of the way." Naruto glared at the smirk on Tsume's face.

"Yes because I trust you oh so much. However since you pull rank on me I really don't get a choice in the matter do I?" Naruto said making Tsume shake her head. Naruto sighed.

"So be it. Fine I'm leaving in the morning if you are coming with me then be out front at dawn if you aren't then I'm leaving without you." Tsume glared at the boys response but complied. Giving the boy another look Tsume asked.

"Hey brat how did you know that Zabuza would react like that?" The question made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Does it matter? I got the info." Naruto responded making Tsume growl.

"This isn't funny brat. You just played the demon of the bloody mist like he was a fucking fiddle. How did you know how to do that?" Naruto sighed and turned to look out the window.

"Like I said Inuzuka-sama this isn't my first time out of the village. It just so happens this also isn't the first time I've had a run in with Zabuza." Naruto said making Tsume raise an eyebrow.

"You mean you ran into Zabuza before? What the hell happened?" Naruto chuckled at the feral woman's questioning.

"It was when I was still in training…"

___FlashBack___

Naruto crouched hidden in the under brush watching as Hayate fought with the bandaged man. Just as Hayate started pushing Zabuza back Naruto heard a voice from behind him.

"Sir there is another presence here." Naruto turned towards the voice to see a red and white fox with a smoke like tail sitting behind him. The fox stood about the size of a golden retriever but was still completely silent when moving.

"Where is it located Enmaku?" Naruto asked making the fox grin.

"About fifteen yards to your left. It seems to be a young female. She does have the bandaged mans smell all over her however." Enmaku explained making Naruto's eyes widened.

"Has she been…?" Naruto asked gaining a negative from the fox.

"No Sir, it's seems more of how you smell of the old man or of Hayate-san." Naruto nodded at that response.

"I see. Like a close friend…Enmaku could you flush her out this way?" Enmaku nodded at that and disappeared into the under brush. Naruto waited patiently watching the fight as Enmaku did his part of the job. Naruto cursed as he saw his sickly Sensei get caught in some type of strange water bubble. Naruto smirked however when he saw a black haired little girl try and run passed him. Grabbing her quickly Naruto brought a Kunai to the girls throat.

"You make one sound and I'll end your life now do I make myself clear?" Naruto whispered making the girl nod. Naruto started doing one handed hand signs and said.

"**Katon: Habashirin** (Fire Release: Jet Flare)" As Naruto said those words a stream of left his mouth and shot towards the bandaged man. Zabuza saw the flames and moved his **Kubikiri Houcho** in front of him for protection. The last thing he expected however was for the flame to spin around his sword and hit him square in the face. Luckily the fire technique didn't have enough chakra for it to hurt him. However it did have enough to burn the bandages around his face as well as his eyebrows. Ripping the bandages off of his face Zabuza stared at who would attack him only to be surprised to see a small child that was ten years old at max. Standing there with a kunai at Haku's throat.

"Let my sensei go and I'll release the girl. If you don't however I'm going to slit the little bitches throat." Naruto said moving the Kunai closer to the girl. Zabuza smirked at the kid.

"Go for it kid I don't even know the little brat." Zabuza said making Naruto smirk.

"Oh really she smells an awful lot like you for you not to know her, but if you insist on not knowing her then this shouldn't bother you." Naruto responded and drawing a small amount of blood from the girls cheek. Zabuza released a small amount of KI trying to scare the boy only for him to chuckle.

"Oh? Getting angry? But I thought you didn't know the girl?" Naruto said making another slash on the girl's cheek. As he saw the boy draw more blood Zabuza jumped. Breaking the water prison Zabuza rushed at the blond kid. Seeing this Naruto threw Haku at the man and yelled.

"**Katon: Endan** (Fire Release: Flame Bombs)" Seeing the bombs Zabuza grabbed Haku and curled his body around the girl.

___Flashback End___

"…after I did that jutsu I hid again and allowed Hayate to finish it up. However I did remember that he was willing to protect the girl he was with." Naruto said making Tsume give him a strange look.

"What ever brat. Like you said we leave in the morning." With that Tsume turned and walked out of the room. Lightly chuckling at her words Naruto resumed looking out the window. 'So much for making friends heh Jiji-san?' Naruto thought and then gave a sad chuckle.

___Next morning in front of Tazuna's house___

Naruto sat in the branches of a tree that stood outside of Tazuna's house. Naruto watched the sun as it slowly peeked its way over the mountains on the small island. Naruto was broken out of its reverence by a gruff voice.

"So are we leaving or what?" Naruto turned towards the voice to see Kuromaru and Tsume walking out of the house only wearing the minimum amount of battle gear.

"That depends who is watching the prisoners?" Naruto asked making Tsume glare.

"Hana is why?" Tsume snapped making Naruto smirk.

"Because I wouldn't trust your son not to think with his dick, long enough to actually guard them." Naruto said while jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground beside the oldest Inuzuka. Tsume growled at the boy.

"What was that brat?" Tsume growled making Naruto laugh.

"I said I could decapitate your son and him not loose conscious thought Inuzuka-sama. Now then as much as I would love to sit here and see you loose an argument, but seeing as we are on a schedule I'm afraid that will have to wait." Naruto said and jumped into the tree line again on his way to Gatou's place. It took twenty minutes of running before the duo reached the other side of the island, and another ten minutes to find where Gatou's hideout was. When Naruto saw the hide out he couldn't help but sigh.

"It seems that Gatou has increased his amount of mercenaries since Zabuza's disappearance. Well then we can do this two ways. One is that I could cover the entire hide out with smoke and take them out while they can't see, or the second and dumber option would be for us to charge in there like morons and just slaughter them." Naruto said making Tsume smirk and jump into the clearing housing the 'hideout'. Naruto sighed at the feral woman's actions.

"Option two it is." Naruto said and jumped into the fray. Naruto summoned his blades to him and jumped into the middle of bandits. With deadly precision Naruto spun and hit critical points on each of the mercenaries. Looking over towards Tsume, Naruto sighed as he saw the smile on the woman's face. Shaking his head Naruto started hand seals.

"We don't have time for this shit. **Hijutsu: Kyuhitsu no Ryu** (Secret Technique: Nine Headed Dragon)" Naruto said. Tsume smiled as she kicked off of another Mercenary. As she turned to attack another she gasped as she saw a sword coming towards her to fast to dodge. 'And Kuromaru's busy. Shit this is going to hurt.' Just as she thought that a black streak seemed to shoot in front of her and take out the man with the sword. Turning towards the source Tsume's eyes widened when she saw Naruto doing some strange type of dance while nine dragons made of pure smoke flew around taking out all the mercenaries that surrounded the estate. Once Naruto felt that there wasn't a threat any more Naruto spun and brought his hands together pointing towards the wall of the estate. Tsume watched as all the dragons changed directions and all headed towards the wall that Naruto pointed towards. Tsume was even more surprised to see the hole that the dragons left behind and the fire the flared up behind them.

"Inuzuka we don't have time to play around if we want this thing to go smoothly and escape before the fire reaches Gatou. Let's go. NOW!" Naruto said and ran into the hole he created Tsume hot on his heels. Naruto and Tsume fought their way through the mansion taking out all of the mercenaries that they came across. Seeing as Zabuza didn't know where Gatou was actually located they had to throw open every door they had come across. As Naruto threw open the next door all motion seemed to stop. In side the room were about twenty women. Their cloths ripped and faces messy. Naruto took a small sniff and growled.

"Inuzuka-sama get those women and get out of here now." Naruto growled out in a voice that would make the Shinigami piss himself. Tsume looked at the boy in confusion.

"What are you talking about we haven't found Gatou yet. I just can't leave." Naruto glared at the women when she said that.

"Trust me Inuzuka-sama you do not want to see what I am about to do to every mercenary in this fucking place. Get these women out of here and then wait for me out there." Tsume gave him another confused look but decided to trust the boy just this once.

"Fine but you'd better be able to deliver brat. Come on Kuromaru." Tsume freed the women and busted a hole in the wall with her Gatsuga. As she loaded the last woman onto the back of Kuromaru she turned towards Naruto to see him lifting his headband.

"You're using another technique that your eye possesses aren't you? Am I going to have to carry you back to the clients?" Naruto cocked his head showing Tsume his blue chakra eye that was slowly starting to turn red one swirl at a time.

"No just don't stand in my way and expect a lot of blood. Now get out of here so that I can activate it." Tsume glared when she saw the red chakra in his eye but complied and left to guard the women. As Naruto saw Tsume leave he turned forward to see a lot of the mercenaries gather to stop them. Naruto smiled evilly at the small army.

"Good you are here. Just makes killing you easier." At his final word Naruto's usually blue chakra eye turned solid red. As the eye started to change Naruto's hair grew wilder and grew claws on his hands. Unnoticed by everyone dew to his mask his whisker marks grew deeper and his canines grew longer and sharper.

"**You have helped oppress an entire country, you have broken the hearts and wills of those people in this country, but most unforgivable of all you have taken the innocence of those women. You think you have power in numbers. You think I'm trapped in here with you. But the truth is you are trapped in here with me and no one can escape the phantom."** As Naruto finished his speech the final blue swirl in his eye changed red and he charged into the crowed. Blood and carnage flew everywhere as Naruto tore limbs from their owners' bodies. The sight was a massacre the bodies of the mercenaries riddled the halls of the estate as Naruto tore through the halls in search of anything more to kill. Naruto tore through the mansion all life was destroyed in his wake. When Naruto tore into Gatou's office his eye finally returned to being blue. Lowering his headband Naruto glared at the fat man cowering behind his desk. Naruto walked over and pulled the fat man out by his throat and slammed him on top of his desk.

"Now them you fat sack of shit. You and I are going to have a talk…"

___Outside with Tsume___

Tsume was on edge. It had been thirty minutes and everything was quiet.

"Damn it I may not like the bastard but Sarutobi will fucking kill me if I come back without him." Tsume said while pacing back and forth.

"I'll keep that in mind Inuzuka-sama." Tsume whipped around towards the voice to see a blood covered Naruto with a scroll in his hands. Tsume glared at the blond haired boy.

"You look like shit brat. What happened." Tsume said making Naruto glare at her.

"Not mine, and I've got everything the little shit owned including his head." Naruto said and then turned towards the girls that they found in Gatou's estate.

"Tell me are you all civilians of this country?" Seeing the Girls nod Naruto sighed.

"I'm so glad I showed no mercy on that bastard. Okay ladies we're going to a village on the other side of the island so while we are traveling if you know the way back to your home and family then Inuzuka-sama will send a clone to escort you back to them." The girls nodded but one asked.

"Will…will you be sending a clone to escort us to?" Naruto looked towards the girl and responded.

"I would but I don't think you all would feel comfortable around men yet so I was actually going to travel a little ahead of you all so as to avoid trouble." Seeing the Women nod at that Naruto turned towards Tsume and said.

"Like I said I'll travel ahead of you all to avoid trouble. I'll see you back at the Clients house Inuzuka-sama." It took the duo four times as long to get back to Tazuna's house. As they approached the house Tsume couldn't help but sigh and palm her face as a yell of 'Get the hell away from the prisoner Kiba!' reached her ears. Naruto chuckled as he heard the yell.

"As I said Inuzuka-sama I could decapitate your son and he wouldn't loose conscious thought." Naruto ducked the kunai the feral woman threw at him and chuckled. Walking inside Naruto almost fell down laughing. There in the living room were Hana and Kiba head to head growling at each other, Shino stood off to the side leaning against a wall, Zabuza was in a corner trying to what looked to be hiding, and Haku was giggling at the entire situation. Tazuna and his family were smart enough to avoid this situation.

"Tazuna get your old drunk ass in here!" Naruto yelled into the house only to receive a small smack to the back of the head. Tazuna and his family came running into the living room only to be greeted with the sight of a bloody Naruto getting glared at by Tsume. Inari looked at all the blood covering Naruto and yelled.

"See there is no beating Gatou you all should quit before you all die." Naruto walked up and smacked the boy in the head causing him to face plant into the ground.

"Wrong again brat. Gatou's dead. I have his head if you want to see it?" Naruto said making Inari go wide eyed and yelled.

"No…no your lying!" Naruto looked at the small boy and unrolled the scroll that was in his hand. Pushing some chakra into the first seal Naruto watched as all of the civilians turned green at the sight of Gatou's decapitated head. Naruto chuckled and put Gatou's head back into the scroll.

"As I said Gatou's dead. Tazuna-san I put ninety percent of Gatou's fortune in one bank account. This back account is now this countries treasury I'm leaving you in charge of it. Should I find out that you mistreat this privilege then I'll be back to take your head do I make myself clear?" Tazuna nodded his head at Naruto's threat and hugged the slip of paper that held the account number on it. Turning towards Zabuza Naruto eye smiled.

"Well Zabuza looks like you weren't lying and you get to keep your head. Now then for the deal I'd like to make." Naruto drug the same chair as before in front of Zabuza and held up the scroll he had been holding.

"In this scroll Zabuza is five percent of Gatou's fortune as well as his head. This is yours as long as you and your apprentice leave my team and I alone. Now this is yours regardless of what you say to my next offer." Zabuza listened to what Naruto said and signaled the boy to continue.

"Zabuza as much as you hate admitting it you have come to feel for Haku as a daughter. That being said I would like to offer you something that neither you nor her has ever really had…a home. I'm offering you a place in Konoha. You will be placed under two months of house arrest and then a three-month probation period and Haku will not have any of these problems due to not have any official ninja training. Remember Zabuza the five percent is yours whether you agree or not so give some thought…" Once he was done Naruto stood up and turned away from Zabuza.

"Hey Phantom…can you really get us into the leaf?" Naruto cocked his head back and looked at Zabuza.

"Yeah no questions asked." Zabuza smiled at that.

"Then sign us up brat." Naruto smirked under his mask.

"Good to have you demon."

**A.N. Yes well here is the revision of chapter 3...all of it.**


	4. Happy Birthday

Naruto sat in the branches of a tree next to his teams usual training area. Naruto couldn't help but think back to the mission his team had just finished. Needless to say that without Gatou breathing down their necks and Zabuza on their side the mission went off without a hitch. Naruto smiled as he recalled how hard Kiba tried to get Haku's attention and how Hana kept embarrassing the poor boy. Naruto chuckled as he remembered Kiba chasing Hana around trying to shut her up.

"Find something funny brat?" Naruto flicked his eyes towards the voice and tensed when he saw Tsume standing in the training field with Kuromaru at her side. Turning his eyes forward but keeping her in his sights Naruto said.

"Nothing just reminiscing." Tsume raised an eyebrow at those words.

"Oh about what brat?" Tsume asked making Naruto sigh again.

"It matters not. So tell me what brings you out here to my territory?" Naruto asked while slowly pointing his eyes towards her. Tsume gave a feral smile at that.

"That eye of yours and something that happened on our mission. So you going to talk brat or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Tsume questioned while cracking her knuckles.

"You know if I were anybody else in this damned village asking about my eye would be trying to steal clan secrets, but seeing as it's me I guess I don't have a choice but to tell my precious Sensei." Naruto responded the anger showing clearly in his voice. Tsume's eyes widened at this.

"What are you talking about brat? Don't have a choice but to tell me?" Tsume asked looking confused.

"Tell me Inuzuka-sama have any of the techniques of your family, even the ones you make just to pass on to your children alone, ever been placed in the Hokage's vault?" Naruto inquired making Tsume send him a questioning look.

"No of course not all you have to do is claim that they are lineage techniques and they, by law, can't be placed in the vault." Naruto chuckled at the feral woman's response.

"Oh? By law you say Inuzuka-sama? Then tell me Inuzuka-sama why is it that I was ordered under penalty of death to hand over my Techniques to the village? Does the law not protect me as well Inuzuka-sama or am I not a part of your precious leaf village." Naruto finished his rant and then turned his back on the feral woman. Cocking his head back Naruto showed his single blue eye filled with anger and sadness.

"If you wish to know anything about my eye and what happened during the mission then go and talk to Sarutobi-san." That said Naruto jumped into the tree line leaving Tsume and Kuromaru in the clearing.

"Kuromaru…do you think he's lying?" Tsume asked the massive animal that stood by her side.

"To be honest with you Tsume I'm not sure anymore." Kuromaru responded as both stared at the place the blond haired boy had once occupied.

___Hokage's Tower___

Sarutobi sat in his office signing paper work and sighed. 'Man what I wouldn't give for a distraction.' Just as the thought passed through Sarutobi's mind the door to his office came flying off of it's hinges. Leaning his head slightly to the left to avoid a stray piece of wood Sarutobi came face to face to a very pissed off Inuzuka. 'Hmm Tsume looks like she's going to kill someone. So someone either fucked with her kids or she's confused…please let it be the first one.' Sarutobi thought as the Inuzuka matriarch and her companion same striding into his office.

"Can I help you Tsume-san?" Sarutobi asked drawing a glare from the woman.

"Kemuri Naruto. Tell me all you know about him now!" Tsume growled out causing Sarutobi to drop his head.

"Now Tsume-san I'm sure if you asked him yourself you could get your answers." This response only drew a harsher glare from the feral woman.

"No it doesn't Sarutobi-sama. I swear the boy doesn't make any sense! First it's that damn eye of his! Then I swear I saw the demon fox while we were on our C-rank mission! He tortured someone Sarutobi! He's a fucking Genin he shouldn't know how to do that! Then he says that all the techniques he made he claims that he was forced to put all his techniques in your vault! It doesn't make any damn sense Sarutobi!" Sarutobi watched as Tsume ranted and gathered all the information he could.

"Okay then Tsume-san how about we start slow. What is it that you want to know about the young Kemuri?" Sarutobi asked making Tsume give a small sigh of relief.

"Okay then how about we start with the technique thing. Is it true that he had to give up all his techniques?" Tsume asked drewing a dark look from Sarutobi.

"I'm afraid it is true Tsume-san. Any technique that Naruto creates will be recorded and placed into the Hokage vault." Hearing this Tsume growled.

"Why?" Tsume asked making Sarutobi sigh.

"The council said that they couldn't be labeled as clan or lineage techniques because one person isn't a clan." Sarutobi's response made Tsume growl deeply in her throat.

"That's bull shit. I know that that one eyed bastards **Raikiri** isn't in there so why are the brats?" Sarutobi felt a tear roll down his face at her question.

"Because the council feels that Kakashi has a chance of having children to pass his techniques onto. To directly quote my old teammate 'No decent girl would ever touch the one eyed demon brat…" Sarutobi said making all the sound in the room stop.

"Damn it. It may have been the brats fault that Kita is dead but to steal from a child Sarutobi! Not even I would stoop that low!" Sarutobi steeled himself at her words but tried to push forward.

"Yes I know, but my hands are tied until he has children. So onto your next question Tsume-san?" Tsume glared at the mans words but complied.

"Alright then his eye what does it do? How does it work?" Tsume asked making Sarutobi give a small shake of his head.

"Naruto-kun's eye is a strange mixture of his own natural healing, the Kyuubi's chakra, and Healing Chakra. You see on the boys seventh birthday he had an attack on him. Although the attack lasted three hours the only wound we found on him was his missing eye. When we rushed him back to the hospital where I had my most trusted physician look at the boy. As the medic nin tried to stop the bleeding from the poor boys eye socket, the Kyuubi's chakra was trying to regrow the eye the boy had lost The two charkas were conflicting however thus activating the boys natural healing ability. The boys body kicked in to stop the conflict. The body not seeing any other choice trapped the two chakra's into the boys eye socket at to not allow the conflicting charkas to travel else where.

Now then onto what the eye can do. You see Naruto's eye, or the **Gen'eigan** (Phantom Eye) as some have come to call it, has the ability to take energy from other beings and store it into the eye socket. The eyes power all depends on the amount of energy absorbed into the socket. So far I know that Naruto has absorbed four energies.

**Blue**-chakra- with this Naruto has to ability to become one with his elements. This is how Naruto becomes a god in his **Kiri no Senka** technique. The draw back to this is the chakra consumption is huge even for a Jinchuriki.

**Yellow**-Killing Intent-With this Naruto could drag any one emotion that someone else has felt for you and push it through your body at one time. The drawback to this is that Naruto must feel the same emotions that the opponent does.

**Green**-Eisei (Healing) Chakra- with this Naruto has the ability to drag the souls back from the pits of hell. The draw back to this is time off of Naruto's own life and the pain the patient felt when dieing.

**Red**-Yokai- This is the chakra that Naruto stole from the demon fox. With this Naruto's strength, speed, and reflexes all increase one hundred fold however the drawback is that naruto is in a rage while this is happening.

That is all I know of Naruto-kun's eye if you want to know more then you will have to ask him yourself." Sarutobi said making Tsume look at the floor and growl. Turning her back Tsume started towards but stopped in the doorway and cocked her head.

"You know Sarutobi I may not like the brat, hell I hate the little shit, but he did say something to me that had to get me thinking. 'Does the law not protect me as well Inuzuka-sama or am I not a part of your precious leaf village.' Those were the words he said to me before he left today and sent me to you. Just thought you should know that." With that said Tsume walked out of the Hokage's office leaving the older ninja alone with his thoughts. As Sarutobi stared at the space that the older Inuzuka had occupied he glared deeply. 'No, you are part of the leaf village Naruto-kun and it's about time I started acting like it.' Sarutobi stood from his seat.

"ANBU!" At his word four masked figures appeared in the elderly mans office.

"Yes hokage-sama!" Sarutobi gave the masked ninja and steeled look.

"Gather the Council. I'm taking back control of my village!" At those words the ANBU smirked under their masks.

"Right away sir!" With that the ANBU disappeared to do their designated tasks.

___In the streets of Konoha___

Tsume walked down the streets her faithful companion at her side and couldn't help but look for her blond haired pupil.

"Damn it where is the brat?" Tsume's rage was cut short by a guttural chuckle coming from behind her.

"Hmm it seems Master was right you domesticated pups are rather amusing when you aren't pissing us off." Tsume turned towards the voice to see the massive red fox that belonged to her student.

"What do you want fox?" Kuromaru asked a growl appearing in his voice. Enmaku laughed at the dog's threat.

"Please mutt you're about a hundred years to early to be trying to take me on. Besides I'm not here for you so go piss on a fire hydrant some where." The fox's response made Kuromaru growl and lay his ear flat. Tsume placed a hand on her partner's head and stared at the massive fox.

"If you're not here for a fight then why are you here?" Tsume asked making Enmaku smile.

"Master did mention you were smarter then you appeared. No I'm here for my master. As much as my master may not like it I hate to see him continue to live like this. So if he won't go to your Hokage I was hoping you would for him." Enmaku said making Tsume glare.

"Then why didn't ask Shino if you forgot I hate your master!" Hearing Tsume's response Enmaku turned his back on the two.

"I was trying to do as my master had asked and how was it he put 'extend an olive branch' to you Inuzuka vermin but it seems you all are part dog deep down." Tsume smiled with pride at this only for it to drop at his next words.

"Yes just like dogs unless someone scratches your ears you just want to piss on them. Filthy mutts." With that Enmaku walked away from the duo and disappeared into the shadows. Tsume growled at the fox's words and turned and ran towards her clan compound.

___Next morning Hokage Mountain___

Naruto sat on top of the fourths head staring as the sun slowly started to make its way over the tops of the trees. Naruto smiled under his mask as he saw the rays of light strike the hidden leaf and seem to set it aflame.

"This is a shining example of the 'Will of Fire' heh ANBU-san?" Naruto said and cocked his head to look at the rabbit masked ninja.

"I believe it is Kemuri-san but I'm not here for pleasantries. No The Hokage has a mission for you and your team." The ANBU said making Naruto smile.

"Thank you for telling me I'll be there shortly." Naruto said making the ANBU nod and disappear. Naruto turned back to the sun rise and smiled.

___Hokage's office____

"Where the fuck is he!" Kiba yelled only to get face planted into the ground.

"Kiba behave we are in front of the Hokage and his guest." Hana admonished making her little brother glare at her.

"I don't care Hana that little shit should have been here half an hour ago!" The Hokage chuckled at the boy's words. As Hana was about to apologize for her brothers actions Sarutobi cut her off.

"No Inuzuka-san he is right Naruto-kun should have been here a half an hour ago." A light wispy chuckle made it's way into the ears of all those present.

"Yes but you should have known better then to interrupt me while I was watching the sun rise Hokage-san." Everyone in the room turned towards a dark corner of the room to see Kemuri Naruto leaning against a wall. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Oh Naruto-kun what if it was important?" Naruto chuckled at the old mans question.

"Then you wouldn't have sent rabbit to get me? You know how easily that man gets distracted." Naruto said making Sarutobi laugh.

"True, now then team ten I have a very important mission for you. You are to escort these four around the village for their first day here." As Sarutobi said this, a snort resounded through the office.

"I know my way around old man. This isn't the first time I've been here." Everyone turned towards the voice to see a woman in her late thirties early forty's with waist length red hair and jade green eyes. Standing behind the woman were four children about thirteen in age. The first one was a boy standing at about five four with straight black hair and brown eyes. The boy wore a long sleeve turtleneck shirt and khaki shorts. The next one was a girl. She had her brown hair spiked in the back and bangs covering one eye. She was wearing a loose fitting sweater and blue jeans that were taped at the ends. The final person was also a girl that looked suspiciously like the older woman but instead of green eyes she had cerulean eyes staring out from behind her red hair. Sarutobi smiled at the woman.

"Yes Kushina I know you use to live here but this is simply protocol." Kushina rolled her eyes at the old-mans words.

"So old man who do we have leading us around here?" Kushina asked causing Sarutobi to loose all semblance of a smile.

"Kushina you are going to be lead around by Inuzuka Tsume, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Kiba, and Shino Aburama." Kushina nodded at the old mans words and then turned her eyes onto the blond haired smoke user.

"What about him?" Kushina asked making Naruto roll his eye. Sarutobi gave a sigh.

"Kushina, this is Kemuri Naruto. Formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto…your son." At those words the temperature of the room seemed to drop thirty degrees. Team ten watched as the two redheads gave Naruto evil glares. Naruto looked at the two that were glaring at him.

"You know for being the wife and daughter of the fourth Hokage you aren't all that scary." Naruto said making the glare increase in intensity.

"Watch what you say demon!" The younger red head yelled making Naruto laugh. Sarutobi glared at the girl.

"Kushina control your daughter!" Sarutobi yelled making Kushina look at him and making Naruto laugh harder.

"Ahh it's cute the little girl thinks she knows what a demon looks like. Let me tell you something little girl you know nothing of demons so don't speak lest you loose your tongue." Naruto said making the young red head grit her teeth and pull a Kunai.

"I'll fucking kill you for taking my brothers form you demon." The girl said making Naruto smirk beneath his mask and touch his forehead protector.

"Oh is that a fact little girl. Then tell me are you prepared to face your Phantoms?" Naruto asked and slowly started to raise his forehead protector.

"Naruto that's enough!" Sarutobi yelled making Naruto chuckle and lower his forehead protector back down and said.

"So be it Sarutobi." Naruto turned his back on the group.

"Are we going? Some of us have better things to do then lead little children around on a leash." Naruto said making the four people grit their teeth. The voice of the Hokage stopped Naruto from leaving the office.

"Naruto!" Cocking his head back Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah old man?" Sarutobi smiled at the informal response and held up a scroll. Naruto's eyes widened.

"My jutsu? What of them?" Sarutobi gave a light laugh at the question and then spun the scroll to show the boy the small tag on it.

"From here on in any jutsu that you come up with is your own and does not belong to this village. If you choose to make a clan then so be it however it is not for this village to dictate. That being said." Sarutobi threw the scroll into the air. Naruto smiled as he saw the scroll catch fire. Turning back around Naruto fought back tears.

"Thank you…Hokage-sama." Naruto said and then walked out of the office. As the Hokage watched the blond haired boy walk out of the office he looked around at all the other people in his office.

"Tsume if I were you I would go after your student." Sarutobi said making all of team ten nod and rush out the door followed closely by their charges.

___Outside the Hokage Tower___

Naruto smirked as he saw his team come rushing out of the Hokage tower and stop right in front of him. Kiba glared at the blond boy and yelled.

"Damn it Kemuri! First you're a half an hour late, then we're told that you are related to the fourth, and now you're running off on your own. What the fuck man!" Naruto glared at the boy.

"Kiba Shut up he clearly doesn't want to talk about it." Hana said making Kibe give his sister an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? Why wouldn't he want to talk about it? I mean he's the son of the fourth and he found his long lost mother and sister! Why wouldn't you want to talk about it?" Kiba yelled making everyone in the group look at him and two people from their group of charges glare at him. Naruto turned his back on the group and said.

"Let's get one thing straight Kiba. I'm an orphan. My parents and any siblings I had died in the Kyuubi attack. There is nothing more then that." Kiba stared at the back of the blond head.

"But what about…" This time it was his mother that stopped him.

"Kiba I think it's best you dropped it." Kiba looked at his mother but complied. As team ten lead the group through the streets of Konoha a member of the team was talking to each of the members of the group they were escorting. After about twenty minutes of walking the brown haired girl couldn't hold it in any more.

"Hey you blonde!" Naruto cocked his head towards the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" The girl smiled at his response.

"Yeah dog boy doesn't seem to know so what are you hiding under your headband?" The girl asked or ordered. Naruto turned his head forward and continued walking.

"An eye what else would be under there?" Naruto responded making the girl gain a tick in her forehead.

"Don't bull shit me no one covers their eye for no reason!" Naruto chuckles at the girls small rant.

"You're right no one covers their eye without reason." Naruto said and continued on his path completely ignoring the rest of the group. The brown haired girl stormed up to the boy and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't ignore me! What's the reason you cover your eye? Is it like Sharingan no Kakashi? What does it do? How did you loose your eye? What…" Naruto cut the girls questions short with a glacial glare.

"Unless you want to loose that arm you'll remove your hand from my shoulder do I make my self clear?" Naruto said in an ice like voice that sent shivers down every ones spines. The brown haired girl jerked her hand back away from his shoulder making Naruto smirk under his mask.

"Now then as for your questions. I keep it covered because I don't have a reason for it to be uncovered. No I didn't steal it like that Kakashi bastard. I'm not going to tell you what it does. Now how I lost my eye…now that's an interesting story. A story of anger and pain a story where the strongest man in this village was brought to tears. You see it all started on October tenth six years ago…"

___FlashBack___

Naruto ran down the streets trying to avoid the riot of people that he knew was hot on his heels.

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have come out today. Shit I'm so screwed." Naruto mumbled to himself as he took a left down another ally. Naruto couldn't help but gasp when he heard a howl followed by a cheer from the group that was chasing him.

"Damn it they have dogs. There's no hiding now, just got to make it to the tower before they find me." Just as those words left Naruto's mouth four kunai landed in front of him. Turning away from the weapons Naruto came face to face with the crowed. As the crowd advanced Naruto dropped into a fetal position trying to stop any damage to his face. Naruto felt it every punch every kick. Naruto screamed as he felt the ninja start to get involved. He cried as he felt a kunai penetrate his kidneys. Naruto opened his eyes in shock however when he felt himself being pried out of the fetal position. Looking up Naruto gasped as the last thing he saw was two glowing golden eyes glaring into his own.

___FlashBack End___

"…you know it's funny how everyone perceives Kage's as these strong protective beings. Yet because of that, I know a simple way in which to make the strongest man in this village cry." Naruto finished his story making everyone except two go wide eyed while the two red heads glared daggers at the one eyed boy.

"What…what do you mean?" The brunet asked making Naruto smile.

"It's rather simple really. Take one seven year old, rip out his eye and shove him in an ally while he sings to himself." Kiba looked up at this.

"Sing to himself? What would he be singing?" Naruto smirked under his mask at Kiba's words and started walking away.

"Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday to me…happy birthday…to…me."


	5. Thank You

It has been three days since Naruto told his team and their charges about how he got his eye and now he was feeling pretty damn good. It was now noon and that annoying little brat of Kushina's hasn't bothered him once. Taking a look behind him Naruto let out a sigh.

"Konohamaru rocks aren't symmetric…nor do they have eye holes." As Naruto said this, a slight explosion went off. As the smoke cleared there stood three small children. The one in the middle smiled at the blond.

"Hey Boss you said you would play and teach us today!" Konohamaru yelled making Naruto chuckle. Turning to face them and crouching down Naruto laid his hand on the boy's head.

"So I did. Tell you wha…" Was all Naruto got out before he was cut off.

"What corrupting little children now demon?" Naruto inwardly groaned at the voice. Cocking his head to the side Naruto glared at the red haired girl that stood behind him.

"Why don't you play in a ditch somewhere little girl and leave the adults to talk." Naruto said making the red head grit her teeth in anger. The younger red head was about to respond when the young boys voice asked.

"Hey boss is she your…you know?" Konohamaru asked while sticking up his pinky. The red head glared at the boy and said.

"Watch what you say brat or I'll…" As she took a threatening step towards the group she was met with a pitch-black blade at her neck. Looking up at the owner she found herself looking into a glacier like eye.

"I'd watch how you tread here Namikaze. This isn't whirlpool where mommy rules. You are now in my territory messing with my people, and I don't care whom your daddy was I'll cut you down just as fast as I would anyone else who threatened what's precious to me." Naruto finished his speech and unsummoned his blade. Turning back to the group Naruto smiled when he saw the stars in their eyes.

"Wow boss that was so cool! Could you teach us that? Huh could you?" Naruto chuckled at Konohamaru's excitement.

"I'll make you three a deal. I'll give you a ten second head start and if you can stay hidden from me for five minutes then I'll give you the rudimentary lessons on sealing things okay?" Naruto asked making the kids nod and then shoot off. Once he saw the children turn a corner Naruto stood and started walking the other way. The red head watched as the boy walked the opposite direction.

"Hey demon they ran the opposite way!" She yelled making Naruto cock his head but not stop walking.

"Yep." Was all Naruto said and then continued on his way. The red head was about to respond when a high-pitched scream cut her off. Naruto's eyes widened at the scream. Turning around Naruto shot towards the direction the kids were running earlier the red head hot on his heals. Once Naruto turned into the ally the three kids ran down he stopped. There standing in the middle of the ally was a boy who looked a little older then Naruto. He was wearing what appeared to be a cat costume and face paint, but what Naruto noticed was that he holding Konohamaru. Feeling someone pulling on his pants leg Naruto looked down to see Meogi and Udon looking up at him.

"Boss you've got to help Ko-kun!" Meogi said making Naruto smile at the girl. Looking back at the boy Naruto glared as he saw him about to hit Konohamaru.

"If you finish that motion you will be going home without a head Suna-nin." Naruto's voice cut through the mind of the costume wearing Suna-nin making him stop his arm just before he hit the little kid. The Costume wearing Nin growled.

"Great more weaklings." He said making Naruto chuckle.

"You're the one picking on a seven year old and I'm the weakling? I don't think so. Now then why don't you put Konohamaru down before I make you live to regret it?" Naruto said making the suna-nin grin.

"Why don't you make me tree hugger?" The suna-nin said making Naruto sigh.

"You know it could be the fact that you're dumb enough to threaten the Hokage's grandson. Or the fact of that short little shit in the tree thinks he can hide from me. Or maybe it's the blond haired beauty behind you is looking more at the annoying red head behind me then she is me. But something about you really…really…pisses me off." At Naruto's last words he seemed to disappear. Reappearing inside the Suna-nins guard Naruto broke his hold on Konohamaru and kicked the nin into the air. Setting Konohamaru onto the ground Naruto jumped up after the nin. Once Naruto reached him the nin watched as he lashed out with a kick to the kidneys. The nin braced himself for pain only to see Naruto's foot seemed to faze through his body. Flipping over Naruto went for a kick to his ribs and fazed his foot through the nins body again. As a final attack Naruto gave an axe kick to the boys head once again fazing his foot, as it was about to hit. The Suna-nin landed on his feet and looked over to see a smug looking blond, a confused red head, and three confused children hiding behind the blond.

"Need trick blonde but what was that supposed to do?" The nin asked. Naruto smiled and looked the Konohamaru.

"Tell me Konohamaru what was the first lesson I gave you and your friends?" Naruto asked making the little kid look up in confusion.

"Umm you said to always look beyond what you see. You said that if there are two blue lines drawn on a paper then there is always a white line made. You said that if you can make your opponent only see the blue lines but miss the white then you could win every time!" Naruto smiled at the boy's response.

"That's right Konohamaru and you are about to get a lesson in that right now. **Hijutsu: Chuuburu Kemuri** (Secret Technique: SecondHand Smoke)" At Naruto's last words everyone gasped as they saw the Suna nin being tossed into the air again. Everyone watched, as the suna-nin seemed to be struck in the kidneys, ribs, and then sent into he ground with a strike to the head. The blond haired girl behind the costume wearing nin yelled.

"Kankuro are you alright?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the newly dubbed Kankuro step out of the smoke blood dripping from his mouth and nose. As he reached for the object on his back a cold emotionless voice cut him off.

"Kankuro stop. You are an embarrassment to our village and if you continue I'll kill you." Naruto turned towards the voice and said.

"So the short little shit finally decides to talk does he? I'm impressed." A small swirl of sand appeared in front of the two Suna-nin and out of it stepped a short red haired child. Naruto rolled his eye at the sight and turned his back on the nin. As Naruto was about to walk away he was stopped by the same emotionless voice.

"You what is your name?" Naruto was about to respond when he was beaten to it.

"I'm Namikaze Aiko!" The red head at Naruto's side said with a smirk. The red haired suna-nin glared at the girl.

"Not you…him." Naruto cocked his head back and looking into the red heads eyes.

"Kemuri Naruto." Naruto said and turned back around.

"Subaku no Gaara and I'm going to kill you." Naruto stopped and chuckled at those words.

"Good luck Gaara stronger people then you have tried…but I'll meet your attempt. Tell me Gaara…are you ready to face your Phantoms?" Naruto asked and then continued on his way ignoring the looks the other people were throwing him.

___Next morning Training Grounds___

As Naruto sat relaxing in the branches of a tree he couldn't help but smile when he heard the familiar buzzing sound of his high collared friend.

"Hello Shino. You're early?" Naruto said looking at the trench coat wearing lad that stood leaning against the tree he sat in.

"I had a run in with the young Namikaze earlier." Shino said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and how did that turn out?" Naruto asked making Shino look up.

"As long as you were not brought up she was rather… pleasant." Shino said making Naruto chuckle. Jumping down Naruto laid a hand on the bug users shoulder.

"I'd watch it Shino you keep talking like that and I'd think you like the young Namikaze." Naruto said and then walking towards the center of the training field, unknown to Shino Naruto did catch the slight blush that appeared on the boys face. 'hmm…' Naruto thought and turned towards the bug user.

"So how is the new colony coming along?" Naruto asked Making Shino push off the tree and take a step towards the blond.

"It is full and they have already started working on one to add to the main Aburame hive." Shino said making Naruto smirk under his mask.

"That's good. Now then I'm going to assume that you have one regular Kikai colony and one Kemuri Kikai Colony am I correct?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Shino.

"Yes you are correct Kemuri-san." Shino replied making Naruto smile.

"Good have you checked your chakra pool lately?" Naruto questioned making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"You know as well as anyone Kemuri-san that the Chakra pool of an Aburame is almost non existent do to the Kikai so why should I check it?" Naruto chuckled at that.

"Shino for once just humor me." Naruto said gaining a confused look from Shino.

"Very well." Shino decided to listen to the boy and tried to channel some chakra. As he held the ram seal Shino couldn't help but gasp as he saw the blue outline that showed around him. Ripping his hands apart he stared at Naruto in confusion.

"But how? The Kikai eat all the chakra?" Naruto chuckled at that.

"You are right normally the Kikai of your clan do eat all of your chakra. However for that reason exactly is the reason that your bugs could never survive my smoke." Naruto said.

"Elaborate for me Kemuri-san as I don't quite understand." Shino said. As Naruto was about to continue another voice entered their ears.

"Yes I would like to know why my son has excess chakra now as well Kemuri-san." Both boys turned tier heads to see two high collared faces walking out of the forest.

"Mother? Father? What is it that brings you here?" Shino asked making the female Aburame chuckle.

"Well son as your Father said we are curious as to why our son suddenly has an excess of chakra? So Kemuri-san would you care to explain?" The woman asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Gladly Aburame-sama. You see Shino the reason that my smoke or any smoke really kills your bugs, is because the toxins in the smoke get to your bugs intestines and kills them. You see because your bugs feed on pure chakra they have never had any type of toxin in their intestines. So when I realized this I had to make sure that the Kikai that Shino used were use to the toxins that smoke or poison created. I knew of only two ways to do this. Either I poison Shino's chakra supply, which could end up killing him, or I try and alter the Kikai he works with. So when I found the Kikai that Shino placed onto me I used the same seal I used on Enmaku to change the physiology of his partners. Now unlike the Kikai who eat pure chakra the Kemuri Kikai eat the toxins that the body produces. Since Shino now has only one colony of Kikai that eat chakra he know has an excess of chakra." Naruto explained getting a nod from the Aburame family.

"I see thank you for that. Now then Shino it seems you are going to be the first in our clan to ever have three colonies so now then lets…" Shibi said only to get cut off by Naruto.

"If I may Aburame-sama I don't think you should get Shino another Colony." Naruto said making Shibi slightly angry.

"What are you talking about boy if he doesn't get another colony then he won't have enough Kikai to…" Again the blond cut off Shibi.

"Actually Aburame-sama that isn't true. You see when I changed the physiology of Shino's Kikai I not only changed its ability to eat chakra. Shino if you would please only using the Kemuri Kikai tell them to devour that tree." Naruto said gaining a confused look from the Aburame.

"Kemuri-san my bugs are useless against almost anything that isn't mammal." Naruto rolled his eye at this response.

"Shino damn it humor me and do it." Naruto said making the Aburame give him a confused look. Shino raised his right hand that held his Kemuri colony and aimed it towards the tree.

"Devour." With that simple command a mass of solid black beetles flew from the boys sleeves and onto the target. The Aburame watched as steam started to rise from the tree and a small hissing sound was heard. The Clans eyes widened as they saw where the colony of insects had gathered was slowly burning and melting.

"Like your Kikai can suck the chakra from another opponent mine does the exact opposite and spits the concentrated form of the toxins at the opponent causing them a mass amount of pain. Now Shino do me a favor and create an insect clone." Naruto explained and smiled as he saw the boy start to do handseals.

"**Hijutsu: Kikai Bunshin** (Secret Technique: Bug clone)" Shino said and finished his jutsu. His families eyes widened as they saw the Kemuri Kikai as well as some of the regular Kikai form into an exact replica of Shino. Naruto smile as he saw the surprised look on the Aburame's faces.

"As you can see the Kemuri Kikai have no problem adapting to the jutsu your family uses. And one better is…" Naruto said and threw a Kunai at the bug clone. As the clone exploded the Aburame raised an eyebrow.

"So what it's just like every other time it is struck?" Shibi said making Naruto chuckle.

"Is it? Look at the Kunai." The three Aburame turned to look at the kunai only to see a smoldering pile of metal. Whipping back around Shibi asked.

"How?" Naruto chuckled.

"Just like your Kikai swarm and attack the Enemy after being struck the Kemuri Kikai cling to the target as they are struck and start to secret their toxins upon contact." Naruto said making Shibi nod his head in understanding.

"Okay so Shino could still do all of his techniques so why wouldn't getting another hive be better?" Mrs. Aburame asked making Naruto smile.

"I'm not saying that getting another hive would be bad or anything. Hell if Shino wanted to be eating something almost continuously then he could get another hive of Kemuri Kikai, but all I'm saying is that the Aburame clan is deadly enough as it is with two hives of your Kikai and maybe Shino would like the opportunity to learn some Jutsu besides his clans." As Naruto said this the Aburame's eyes widened. Shino stared at his blond haired teammate in amazement.

"How? The Kikai are still eating half of the chakra my body produces. How could I use jutsu?" Shino questioned making Naruto eye smile.

"You are right Shino the Kikai are always eating exactly half of your chakra. And it is because of that, that you could use jutsu now. You see chakra coils are a lot like a muscle. The more you work them the stronger they get and your Kikai have been eating your chakra since you were about five years old I believe. This made your coils work harder to keep up with your continually growing colony. Now I'm not saying that you'll be able to throw out S-rank jutsu now that you have half your chakra to yourself, but you should be able to do a few C-rank ones and maybe a B-rank before you're out." Seeing the contemplative look on his teammates face Naruto patted the poor boy on the shoulder.

"Hey don't tell me now. Why don't you go home with your parents and talk it over. I'll explain to Inuzuka-sama why you aren't here." Shino nodded and disappeared his family going shortly afterwards. Naruto smiled as he watched his teammate disappear only to be brought out of his musing by a voice.

"Well now that was interesting." Cocking his back Naruto eye smiled at the sight of Inuzuka Hana lying on his favorite branch, her three nin dogs lying under her in the shade.

"Wasn't it though?" Naruto said and turned towards the girl.

"Where's your Mother and that scraggly looking stray you always have following you?" Naruto asked getting a confused look from Hana.

"Kiba?" Hana asked getting a pointed look from Naruto.

"Right what did I say?" Naruto responded drawing a laugh from the feral girl. Giving Naruto a feral smile that would have any other guy panting she responded.

"He smarted off and Mom put him through the ringer. So He's getting patched up while my Mom cools off. I was supposed to come here and take over yours and Shino's training, but seeing as Shino has some things to handle with his family. It looks like it's just you and me stud." Hana said making Naruto chuckle.

"Keep talking like that Inuzuka-san and I'm going to get worried you're going to hump my leg." Hana chuckled at that response.

"Would you be so repulsed by the thought?" Hana said drawing an unseen blush onto the boys face.

"I have no response to that." Said Naruto making Hana pump her arm in victory, and making Naruto chuckle.

"So what is it we are training in today Inuzuka-san?" Naruto asked making Hana shoot him a slight glare.

"Okay first things first. No more of this Inuzuka-san shit call me Hana, and second since it's only you and I here we are going to try and get to know each other. I know you hate the Inuzuka clan for some reason, but what ever it was I don't care. I want this team to work whether you think it's a team or not." Naruto watched the girl as she ranted and sighed.

"I'm not escaping here without telling you at least something am I?" Hana shook her head at his question making him sigh again.

"Okay so what do you want to know?" Naruto asked making Hana think for a minute.

"That fox of yours…what can he do?" Hana asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Unnoticed by Naruto but clearly seen by Hana was that Gedokuyaku seemed to perk up at this.

"Enmaku? Well I guess you could call him a supped up nin animal. You see when Enamku was a Kittling his family was attacked and killed by some of the villagers. When I found them I used an incomplete version of my **Kiri no Senka** technique and some scare tactics that were taught to me to get them to run. As they ran away I canceled the technique and walked into the clearing. As I saw what they did I kind of wished I killed those bastards. They quartered his dad and skinned his mom she was only able to give birth to him before she died. The bodies were to badly damaged for me to bring back with my eye. So I did the only thing I could at the time. I took Enmaku in with me. As he grew up I knew that he would need a way for him to protect himself or else the villagers would try and kill him too. So I tried to convince him to go and learn from your mutts, but he refused to leave me so I did the next best thing. Using all the knowledge of seals and my new eye that I had I changed his physiology so that he could channel the smoke chakra like I do. As the years passes we were able to get him to replicate a lot of my techniques and he even has some of his own creation. The only problem I've ever had with Enmaku is his over protectiveness. If he has something he cares about he's willing to rip the throat out of anyone who dares harm it." Naruto explained causing Hana to go wide eyed.

"I seem to recall you putting your claws to a young Namikaze's throat when she made to attack the Kittlings you had with you at the time, sir." Cocking his head back Naruto chuckled at the giant foxes words.

"Huh? So I did. It seems we have the same problem then doesn't it Enmaku?" Enmaku chuckled at his masters words and strode over towards him.

"Only if you find it a problem, sir." Enmaku responded making Naruto give an eye smile. Turning back towards Hana Naruto said.

"Enmaku why don't you go and try to get to know the Hiamaru triplets. If I'm stuck here getting to know Hana you're stuck getting to know her partners." Naruto said making Enmaku raise an eyebrow.

"I'd hardly call you stuck, sir, but I'll comply." With that said Enmaku strode over to the three nin-dogs and complied with his master's wishes. Naruto smiled at Hana and said.

"So now Hana-san is there anything else you would like to know?" Naruto asked making Hana smile. The two sat in the clearing for the next hour sharing information and stories. Hana smiled as she was able to draw a really laugh from the black clad boy and asked.

"Um Naruto-san?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the change is address but responded.

"Yes Hana-san?" Naruto asked getting a slightly sad smile from Hana.

"Why are you acting like this?" Hana asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Acting like what Hana-san?" Naruto inquired making Hana sigh.

"Why are you giving me a chance when it seems like you want to beat the shit out of my Mother and Brother?" Hana shot back making Naruto chuckle.

"I don't want to beat the shit out of your family Hana-san. While I may not like your mother for personal reasons, and Kiba pisses me off because he still acts like a pup I really don't hate your family. However to answer your question, I'm giving you a chance because you are doing the same." Naruto answered making Hana raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked drawing a slightly sad smile from the masked boy.

"Tell me Hana-san what has your mother told you about me?" Naruto asked making Hana lower her head.

"She said to stay away from you, that you were dangerous. That you were the reason that Aunt Akita is dead." Hana replied making Naruto smile.

"She said that and yet you are still here giving me a chance to prove myself. That reason alone is enough for me to give you a chance Hana-san." Naruto responded making Hana smile. A light growling caught the two ninja's attention however. The two turned and saw how Hana's three dogs interact with Enmaku, and she couldn't help but chuckle when she saw a light blush adorn Gedokuyaku's face and the glare Enmaku sent her two other dogs.

"Well they seem to be getting along." Hana said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Yes only because I have decided to give you a chance. The rest of your clan can burn I'm afraid." Naruto said drawing a light playful glare from the feral female.

"Enmaku said you were hardly stuck here what did he mean?" Hana asked making Naruto chuckle.

"What you honestly didn't think you could keep me here if I wanted to leave did you? Hana-san I have escaped from ANBU teams…in a locked room…with no windows…or vents…now tell me if I wanted to leave do you really think you could keep me here?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why did you stay?" Naruto smirked at her question.

"Why wouldn't I? As you said you wish for this team to work. If that is going to happen then we need to know each other." As Naruto said this he stood up and called Enmaku over to him. Naruto started walking away, Enmaku at his side. Hana's eyes widened.

"Wait Naruto I have something you need to take!" Hana yelled. Naruto cocked his head and held up a green piece of paper.

"I stole it from you the second you were in reach. Just make sure that stray mutt of yours shows up." Naruto said and then turned back and went on his merry way. Hana smiled at the place Naruto once stood. 'You are an interesting one Naruto. You are an interesting one.' In the forest Naruto looked down at the paper and said.

"Chunin exams huh? Should be fun."

___Next day Academy___

Naruto sat in the branches of a tree outside of Konoha academy waiting on his two teammates. Hearing a light buzzing noise Naruto turned towards the sound. Naruto smiled as he saw the high collar of his teammate. Naruto raised an eyebrow however when he saw a stick of pocky in the young Aburame's mouth.

"I'm not even going to ask about the Pocky, but I feel you went with the extra colony." Naruto said making Shino nod and swallow the rest of his Pocky.

"Yes. While I would like to learn some jutsu, until this exam is over I believe it would be imperative that I stick to what I know instead of having Chakra and not being able to use it." Naruto nodded at those words.

"Wise choice. After this exam however if you do choose to give up the other Kikai colony then I'd be happy to teach you some jutsu." Naruto said gaining a confused look from Shino. Naruto shot Shino a pointed look.

"What you honestly didn't think all I knew were Smoke jutsu did you? You should know better then that. Come on Shino I can sense our little stray around the corner so lets go get him before he makes an idiot out of us." Naruto said and jumped towards the chakra signature, Shino hot on his tail. Kiba jumped in surprise as Naruto's black clad form landed in front of him.

"What took you so long pup?" Naruto asked making Kiba glare at him.

"I was at the hospital making sure I was in top form before I came here." Kiba responded making Naruto smirk.

"Making sure you are in top form…or just checking out Haku's form?" Naruto asked drawing a blush from the feral boy. Naruto chuckled and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it mutt. At least we know you and the Uchiha now play for different teams…I was worried there for a minute." Naruto's words made Kida growl.

"Naruto-san please stop antagonizing our teammate. We do need him for this exam." Shino said making Naruto chuckle.

"Fine fine I'll stop…for now." Naruto said and then walked into the doors that lead to the academy. As Team ten walked up the first flight of stairs they came across a crowd of people and an annoyingly familiar voice say.

"Drop the Genjutsu we are going to the next floor." Naruto sighed as he heard the chicken assed Uchiha say this.

"Shino remind me first chance I get to kill that little shit." Naruto said making Shino nod. The team continued on ignoring the Uchiha as he got his ass kicked by some weird dude in a green leotard. At the door to the exam Tsume met them. The Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan smiled at the group.

"Good you all made it. I was kind of worried someone would chicken out." Tsume said drawing a small smile from two of the three boys. Looking at Naruto Tsume raised an eyebrow.

"You look so happy to be here brat. What scared?" Naruto stared at the door to the examination room.

"I get the feeling that by the time this is over…someone I know will be dead." Naruto said sending chills down every ones spine. Tsume looked at her team and said.

"Kiba, Shino head on in I need to talk to this brat." The two boys nodded and stepped into the room leaving Tsume and Naruto in the hallway alone.

"Brat…I hate you…" Tsume said making Naruto chuckle.

"You aren't alone in that. If all you want to do is wish me death then I have places to be." Naruto said drawing a sigh from the feral woman.

"I hate you but…you are strong…stronger then probably anyone else in that room, and I know after all I've put you through I have no right to ask this but…" Naruto cut her off before she could finish.

"Then don't. While I don't hate you I'm not fond of you either. Hell if I were a vengeful person I would wish death on you and your entire clan." Tsume's head dropped slightly at this.

"…but…I'll keep your son safe…" Tsume's eyes widened as he said that. Naruto turned away from the woman and walked into the room. Tsume stood there in the hall staring at the place that was once occupied by the blond and let a small tear escape her eye.

"Thank you…" Was the last thing she said before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

___Examination Room___

As Naruto walked into the room he was assaulted by a mass of Killing Intent, giving out a chuckle Naruto matched the KI with his own. Naruto rolled his eyes as he saw some of the Genin shy away from him. Walking up to his team he stopped as he heard his name being said.

"Kemuri Naruto, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto. Tokubetsu Gennin. His abilities in Kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and Fuuninjutsu are off the charts. He seems to have something wrong with his eye that he keeps under his Forehead protector. It says the eye has the ability to…" A blade pressed against his throat cut off the silver haired Gennin that was speaking.

"And what do those cards say about you I wonder? Hmm would they say thief for sneaking into the Hokage's records where the only information on my eye is held. Would it say that someone whos chakra levels are as high as yours and who has this ability to get said info isn't a chunin yet? I suggest you hand me that deck of cards kid before you find your head rolling around on the floor." Naruto said scaring everyone who was listening. The silver haired Genin handed the boy the deck of cards only to receive a swift kick to the head.

"I'd watch who you give info on next time thief. I might not be vengeful but others don't have that problem. Isn't that right short shit?" Naruto said making Gaara release a blast of KI in his direction. Everyone turned when they heard a door come slamming open.

"No fighting during this test Brats!" A scarred man yelled scaring a few of the Chunin hopfuls.

"Alright brats take your seats and I'll explain the rules. Rule one, no talking. Rule two if you get caught cheating then you loose two points. If any one of you reaches Zero points then your entire team is disqualified. You have forty minutes and then I'll give you the tenth question." Naruto kicked his feet up on the desk and watched as everyone else cheated his or her way through the test. Naruto smiled as he saw Shino get the answers from one of his insects, He chuckled internally as he saw Akumaru running around peaking at people's answers only to return them to Kiba. Naruto glared however when he saw the Uchiha copying the movements of the person in front of him with his **Sharingan**. 'Really Uchiha? The burning red eyes aren't a dead give away you're cheating?' Naruto thought to himself and sighed. After about fifteen minutes the scarred man approached Naruto.

"What's the matter brat? Can't answer any of the questions?" The scared man said making Naruto smile.

"Now why would I need to do that Ibiki, Torture and Interrogation specialist, when I already have the answer to every part of this exam." Naruto said making Ibiki raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really brat?" Ibiki said in a menacing tone. Naruto chuckled at the stupid scare tactic. Reaching into his vest Naruto pulled out a scroll and handed it to Ibiki. Ibiki took the scroll and unrolled it. As Ibiki read the scroll his eyes widened. At the bottom he saw in perfect script.

'Well Ibiki is this good enough for information gathering?' Rolling back up the scroll Ibiki glared at the boy and chuckled lightly.

"Good move boy." Was all he said and turned away from Naruto making him smile beneath his mask. Naruto relaxed for the next twenty-five minutes until he heard.

"Alright maggots it's time for the tenth question and a little changing of the rules. From here on in if you go for the next question and you don't get it then you'll never be allowed to move passed the rank of Genin. So any of those who wish to drop out you can try again next time." Naruto sighed as he saw team after team fall for the trick and walk out of the room. After about ten minutes everyone stopped raising their hands leaving the Rookie twelve, Whirlpools team, Sounds team, two teams from grass, three from mist, and two sand teams. Just as Ibiki was about to start a ball came crashing through the window. Two Kunai stuck into a wall and showed a banner that said.

'The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko' The ball unfolded in the air to see a purple haired women wearing a trench coat and fishnet…and not much else. Naruto looked at the woman and smirked.

"Sexy definitely…but no way you're single." Naruto said gaining a laugh from the girl.

"I'd watch it brat big mouths like you are usually the first to die." Just as Anko finished saying that she flung a kunai at Naruto. Naruto tilted his head to the left slightly avoiding the Kunai. Anko appeared behind the boy, catching her Kunai and placing it at his neck.

"And that is why you die." Naruto chuckled at her words and asked.

"Really?" Anko raised an eyebrow at his question until she felt the light tapping of something against her back. Looking back Anko laughed to see a Kunai in the boy's hand and it was lightly tapping her in the back right above the kidney.

"Ha I like you kid. Alright Maggots lets go by the time I'm done with you you'll be at least cut in half."

___Twenty Minutes later Forest of Death___

"Alright Maggots sign these wavers and come up here." Anko yelled as the Genin landed in the clearing outside the forest. One ninja from mist raised his hand.

"Waiver's?" Anko looked at the boy and gave a menacing smirk.

"That's right waivers. People die in this mission and we don't want Leaf to be held accountable." The Gennin nodded at the explanation. Aiko gave Naruto a menacing smirk.

"You hear that demon killing is allowed in this exam. You know what that means?" The girl said making Naruto chuckle.

"I don't know you'll finally get your sick necrophilia kick?" Naruto responded making Aiko grit her teeth.

"No it means I get to kill you without having problems from your village." The girl said through her teeth. Naruto rolled his eye at that.

"As I told Gaara stronger Ninja then you have tried, but if it makes you feel any better I'll pretend to be scared of you." Naruto threw back and grabbed a scroll off the table. Walking back towards his team. Shino raised an eyebrow at Naruto's good mood. Seeing the expression Naruto chuckled.

"I just put the Namikaze brat back in her place." Naruto said making Shino shake his head. Hearing the buzzer all the teams shot into the forest. Shino ran beside Naruto and asked.

"So what is the plan?" Naruto turned to Kiba to see him looking at him expectantly as well.

"I would have to assume the first thing we do is get a heaven scroll and then I want to go hunting." Kiba and Shino shared a confused look at the blonds words.

"Hunting?" Shino asked making Naruto nod.

"Yes Hunting…something doesn't sit right with me on the silver haired boy that I took those cards from." Naruto said making his teammates nod.

"Yeah Akumaru said he smelled more powerful then Hana." Kiba said confirming Naruto's thoughts.

"Despite her rank Hana is easily Jounin level. So when we attack this team we'll remove his teammates first and then go after him as a team…Kiba did you pick that mask up like I told you to?" Naruto asked making Kiba smile and nod.

"Good because when the time comes I'll probably have to go all out." His two teammates nodded making Naruto focus on the objective at hand.

___Hokage's Office___

At the same time as the second exam started we find the Third Hokage speaking to one Inuzuka Hana on a very popular topic now a days.

"Hokage-sama I know you told my mother to ask Naruto-san himself, and I tried that and although I got farther then my mother did no matter what I tried to ask him. He seemed to be able to answer the question without actually giving any answers." Hana said making Sarutobi smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun has that ability I'm afraid. If the boy doesn't want you to know something then you aren't going to know it…at least not form him. Well how about we try and clear up some of your mysteries concerning Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said making Hana smile.

"Well Hokage-sama Naruto-san seems to have very rapid mood swings is there something wrong with him?" Hana asked drawing a light sigh from Sarutobi.

"Ah yes his mood swings. You see Naruto-kun has those for several reasons. Tell me Inuzuka-san when you are about to leave for a mission even a C-rank what happens before you leave?" Sarutobi asked making Hana raise an eyebrow.

"Well I check my equipment to make sure I have everything. Then my mother questions me to make sure I have everything. I go out and pet Kuromaru telling him goodbye. My Mother and Kiba then meet me at the gates to the compound. Mom gives me a hug and tells me to come back safe, and then Kiba gives me a quick hug and tells me to give 'em hell. Them Mom smacks Kiba and I leave." Sarutobi nodded at her story and asked.

"And when you return?" Hana gave a look of confusion but answered.

"Umm I report to you, and then I head home. My mother and Kiba meet me at the door. Mom gives me a hug and tells me it's good to have me back safe, and Kibe tells me I look like hell, and I respond you should see the other guy, and then we all laugh. Why do you ask Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi stared out the window as he listened to her story.

"Tell me Inuzuka-san have you ever come home from a mission where you mother and brother weren't there?" Sarutobi asked. Hana gave a thoughtful look.

"No sir they were always there when I got back Mom made sure of that." Sarutobi smiled sadly at her response.

"Then tell me Inuzuka-san. How do you think you would feel if your mother and brother weren't there? How would you feel if no one cared that you were fully packed and prepared? How would you feel in you left an empty house only to return to it on every mission?" Hana pondered Sarutobi's questions for a bit.

"I…don't know what I'd do…I mean Mom and Kiba's always been there since I started doing missions…" Sarutobi chuckled at the girl's response.

"Of course they were you are a family and that is how it should be. For Naruto-kun however family was never as happy a memory as it was for you." Hana stared at Sarutobi's statement.

"You see for the first eight years of his life Naruto-kun was in a civilian orphanage or on his own in an apartment. People told him that his parents abandoned him because he was a demon brat. The only thing that reassured him was me, telling him that his parents were good people. However on the second day of his academic career he came to me and told me he didn't want to attend the academy. After some talking Naruto-kun was able to convince me that he would be better off taking the Tokubetsu Genin test then he was with the academy. While explaining to him the basics I let something slip. After that I was forced to tell him the truth. Tell me Inuzuka-san how do you tell an eight year old that the villagers were right and that your mother abandoned you because she thinks you are a demon? Or how about the fact that she is training your twin baby sister to kill you? Lately Naruto-kun has confided in me that after he was first told that, that he would sometimes come home expecting to be attacked by the same woman who gave him life. Naruto-kun has never really had any human contact in his life so being forced to interact with your family, whom he dislikes, on a daily basis it has forced his emotions to the limits." Hana stared slack jawed at his story.

"So Naruto-san has mood swings like that because he doesn't know how to react to us?" Hana asked making Sarutobi nod.

"Partially correct. You see while Naruto does have mood swings due to your family and the arrival of Kushina and her Daughter. He does over exaggerate it." Hana's eyes widened at this news and she yelled.

"Why! Why would he over exaggerate it?" Sarutobi gave a sad smile and said.

"To keep people away from him." Hana gasped at that.

"Why?" Hana said not being able to force anymore out.

"When Naruto was younger he always tried to make friends. However every friend he made was always ripped away from him. Leaving Naruto alone and hurt. Two of those times stood out vividly in the little boys mind. The first was a friend he made on his first day at the academy. He and his friend hit it off really well they had a lot in common. His friend had invited him over for lunch and he was so excited. As he arrived however all he was met with was hatred from his new friends mother. The next day at the academy his friend came in hurt and wouldn't even acknowledge that he existed.

The second time was after Naruto-kun started his training. He had a sensei by the name of Gekko Hayate. This man was Naruto-kun's Kenjutsu teacher as well as the closest thing to a brother Naruto-kun had ever had. Whenever Hayate had a C-rank mission he would let Naruto-kun tag along and fight along side him. Hayate had been there for Naruto-kun's first kill, he had been there when Naruto-kun first became, **Kemuri No Gen'eigan**,He had been there for Naruto-kun's first kiss by one of the girls they freed. He was Naruto-kun's best friend. So when Hayate started talking about one miss Uzuki Yugao, Naruto-kun was naturally curious as to why the girl wouldn't date Hayate. So one day Naruto-kun followed her. After watching her for one day Naruto-kun came to a horrific realization. The reason that Uzuki-san wouldn't date Hayate was because of him. So the next day Naruto watched and waited until he saw Hayate and Uzuki-san together. Once he did he stepped up to them. Once he was in front of them he started to goad Hayate. After about ten minutes Naruto got his desired affect and Hayate hit him. Lying on the ground Naruto watched as Uzuki-san pulled Hayate away. Naruto decided then that he would construct a mask so that no one would get close. He figured that if no one got close then they couldn't be taken away from him." Hana stared at the ground as she heard the stories. 'Damn it…'

___Team Ten Forest of Death___

Naruto stared around the clearing to the beaten bodies of the mist nins that decided they wanted a piece of his team.

"Shino what scroll they got?" Kiba asked as he kicked the mist nin that was slowly gaining consciousness.

"It seems Kami favors us today. It is a Heaven scroll." Naruto smiled at the news.

"Well guys who wants to hunt a snake?" Naruto asked getting a howl from Kiba and a light smirk from Shino. Team ten Shot into the forest towards where Naruto has sensed the thief. It had taken three days but they were finally closing in on that silver haired bastard. Just as team ten was about to head out to attack the silver haired Genin they felt a large burst of malevolent Chakra. Shino turned towards the blond and said.

"That is near Sasuke's team. My bugs also sense the Whirlpool team near them as well." Naruto looked towards were he sensed the silver haired genin.

"If we go we'll never be able to catch up to him." Naruto responded and then looked at Shino. Seeing the worried look he held on his face Naruto sighed.

"Damn it…Kiba lets go change of objective." Naruto yelled making the feral boy raise an eyebrow.

"Why decide he's not worth it?" Kiba asked making Naruto shake his head.

"Nope we're going to go save Shino's wannabe girlfriend." Was All Naruto said and jumped off towards the pulse of malevolent chakra. It took thirty minutes of straight travel to reach to sight of the charka. What they saw pissed Shino off beyond any reason. There in the clearing was two knocked out Whirlpool nin. Sasuke stood off the side, strange flame like tattoos adorning his face, Aiko pinned between his body and a tree.

"You're the daughter of the fourth. You would birth strong children for the Uchiha." Sasuke said his voice holding a menacing quality. Just as Sasuke leaned in towards the girl a voice cut through the clearing.

"You will release Namikaze-san immediately." Sasuke turned towards the voice and glared when he saw Shino standing there in the clearing.

"I'd do what he says ass-fag. I've never seen Shino mad…or any other emotion really. So I'd watch where you tread." Sasuke turned his gaze to the new voice and growled.

"Kemuri!" Naruto smirked when he heard his name.

"Yes, but your fight isn't with me today Sasuke." Naruto said and pointed to Shino who was unbuttoning his sleaves.

"Release her Uchiha or you will not walk away from here unscathed." Shino said making Sasuke smirk.

"So bug boy you really think you can take me and my new power?" Sasuke asked making Shino raise his right arm.

"You continue to ignore me Uchiha. Devour." Shino said releasing the swarm tiny black beetles. Sasuke threw the red haired Namikaze to the side and started doing hand seals.

"**Kaiton: Housenka** (Fire Release: Mystical Fire Flower)" Sasuke yelled shooting out multiple blast of fire. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the beetles shoot right through the fireballs and continue towards him. Sasuke jumped to the side only for the beetles to follow him. Aiko watched as Shino controlled the mass of insects with small waves of his hand.

"How? My mom told me that the biggest weakness that the Aburame hold is to fire?" Aiko asked gaining a light chuckle from beside her. Turning towards the sound Aiko saw the smiling Face of Inuzuka Kiba.

"Your mothers information would normally be right, but even though she gave birth to him she doesn't know Kemuri very well." Kiba said making Aiko growl.

"What do you mean what does that demon have to do with this?" Aiko said through gritted teeth.

"From the first day this team was made Kemuri somehow knew our weaknesses. He knew Shino was weak against fire, and he knew that I was brash and would rush into things headfirst. I don't know how he did it but over the last two months we've been a team Kemuri has been able to take those weaknesses and almost smother them. Now Shino's bugs don't have a problem with fire and hell soon he'll be able to use jutsu all because of Kemuri. So while you may think of him as a demon I'm afraid I'd have to disagree." Kiba said his eyes not once leaving the fight. Aiko glared at the feral boy.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Aiko said making Kiba chuckle.

"Don't I? According to the Hokage the only reason that my family wasn't shamed was because of Kemuri. You whom has never even spoken to him is calling him a demon. You know as much as I love my mother when it comes to Kemuri she is just like you so I know what it's like for a parent to tell you to stay away from someone, but you know eventually you have to stop being a pup and start walking on your own. Just give it some thought Shino's about to win." At those last words Kiba walked away and Shino's bugs latched onto Sasuke and secreted their toxin onto the boys skin.

"Ahh my hand!" Sasuke yelled as the insects toxin slowly start to burn his hand. Shino recalled his insects and turned away from the Uchiha.

"I warned you Uchiha that you wouldn't leave here unscathed. Should you ever touch Namikaze-san again you will not get off so lucky." With that Shino walked up to the young red head and asked.

"Are you alright?" Aiko looked up at the face of Shino and smirked.

"Yeah you just got to him before I could act." She said making Shino smile lightly.

"I'm glad. Do you need any help with your teammates?" Shino asked and was surprised to see tears form in her eyes.

"Kyokusen…the Uchiha…he…" Aiko jumped into Shino's arms and cried into his chest. Shino wrapped his arms around the crying girl only for a wispy voice to say.

"Your teammate's are fine NamiKaze stop being a baby." Aiko glared at the blond sitting in the tree branch he'd been in the entire fight.

"Shut up demon. I know you don't care if someone dies, but humans actually care about our dead!" Aiko yelled making Naruto stare off into space.

"Who will burry you when you die…" Naruto mumbled to himself making Kiba give him a funny look.

"What was that Demon!" Aiko's yell broke Naruto out of his thoughts.

"It matters not, and besides your teammate is alive." Naruto said and threw a rock at her 'dead' teammate. Hearing him groan Aiko's eyes widened.

"Kyo? Kyo are you alive?" Hearing him groan again Aiko jumped from Shino's arms and ran towards her teammate. Shino watched all of this suddenly missing the warmth her body provided.

"Shino let's go we still need to make it to the tower." Naruto said making Shino nod and follow the boy out of the clearing.

"My insects say that they smell your blood Kemuri-san are you harmed?" Shino asked making Naruto chuckle.

"No just a stray Kunai nicked me." Naruto responded making Shino raise an eyebrow.

'Kemuri doesn't get hit…let alone by someone like the Uchiha.'

___Two days later Tower Arena___

All the Chunnin hopefuls stood in arena floor staring at the stage that held the Hokage.

"Congratulations to all those who have made it this far. I would first like to say that I am proud of how strong each of you are. However I'm sorry to say that we still have far to many to continue so we are going to have some preliminary matches. Okay these matches are going…" An oddly sickly voice cut the Hokage off.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama but I think it would be best if I took over the explanation from now on." Hayate said making the older man smile.

"Yes of course continue." Sarutobi said stepping back and allowing the sickly ninja to continue.

"Now then is there anyone who would like to forfeit?" Hayate asked. At this the Silver haired Genin from the first exam raised his hand.

"I'm afraid that I just don't have the Chakra for it." He said. Just as Hayate was going to declare it office a light airy chuckle stopped him.

"Oh? Not enough chakra you say? Tell me thief what type of techniques do you use that a Jounin level chakra pool isn't enough?" Everyone turned towards the voice to see Naruto leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed. The silver haired Genin smiled at Naruto and responded.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I think your senses are off I mean I'm hardly standing right now." Naruto smirked at that and walked up and leaned in and whispered to the silver haired boy.

"I know exactly who you are Yakushi Kabuto. Officially you are a medic nin in training and a genin of Konoha, unofficially however you are that snake bastards little fuck buddy. So let's get this out of the way now. I don't care if it's now and here or later however I will kill you before you cause any trouble for the old man do I make myself clear Kabuto." Kabuto's eyes widened as he heard this info. Turning to the proctor Kabuto smiled.

"Is it to late to change my mind?" Everyone was confused at what happened but Hayate allowed it.

"Good could all the contestants except Nara Shikamaru and Tsuchi Kin leave the arena floor please." Hayate asked making all the Genin move up the steps to the stands. As the Sarutobi sat watching the Chunin hopefuls prepare he couldn't help but smile as he saw the smoke of his pipe start to make shape. 'Make sure I'm up against Kabuto in this fight old man and I'll explain later.' Looking over at Naruto, Sarutobi gave an almost invisible nod. Naruto smiled as he saw that.

"So you all made it to the Preliminaries. That's good to see." Naruto turned towards the voice to see Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Hana along with Shino's parents. Naruto smiled as he saw Kiba jump towards his mom and started telling her and his sister about his fights in the forest. Glancing over towards the Aburame family Naruto saw Shino's parents asking about his performance. Quickly hiding the want and need in his single visible eye Naruto walked away from them and started checking his supplies. While Naruto was busy trying to get his mind off of the family moment that was happening a voice stopped his rummaging.

"Uzumaki-san…" Recognizing the voice Naruto sighed.

"It's Kemuri actually Uzuki-san." Naruto said causing the purple hair girl nod.

"Oh then my apologies Kemuri-san." Naruto sighed at that and said.

"Stop trying to polite we both know you hate me and I'd prefer if you were being honest. Now what is it? Here to wish me death?" Uzuki jumped when he said that.

"No! that's not it at all." Yugao said franticly making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Then what is it Uzuki-san?" Naruto asked making Yugao sigh.

"I…well…it's just…" Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard this.

"Uzuki-san I hate to be rude, but if you don't have anything to say then I have other stuff that I need to attend to." As Naruto turned away from her he heard.

"Hayate-kun misses you." Naruto stopped at that and had to blink away tears. His fist tightened in anger.

"Yes but Gekko-san and I stopped talking years ago when he made it perfectly clear how he felt about me. If I recall Uzuki-san you were there when he did." Naruto said making Uzuki look at the floor.

"Please, I know that you tricked Hayate-kun into doing that so that I'd give him a chance. And we've never been happier, but it's strange sometimes whenever we talk about children Hayate-kun would just space out and start playing with the black piece of cloth he has tied around his arm. Please Kemuri-san. I'm asking you to try and talk to Hayate-kun. Please." Naruto listened to those words and sighed.

"He still has that thing huh? It doesn't matter I'm not going to try and talk to him…" Yugao's head fell at that.

"But…I'll not ignore him should he try and talk to me." Yugao's eyes widened at that and a smile found it's way onto her face.

"Thank you Kemuri-san. Thank you." Yugao whispered and disappeared. Naruto smacked his head lightly against the wall and said.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself." Naruto was brought out of his musing by a hand lightly gripping his shoulder. Spinning quickly to break the hold the hand had Naruto came face to face with a smiling Inuzuka Hana.

"Hey you alright?" Hana asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Of course what would make you think differently?" Naruto asked making Hana point behind him.

"I don't know maybe the new head shaped dent in the wall?" Hana responded making Naruto chuckle.

"Yes I suppose that would be a hint. However it is nothing you have to worry about. It won't disrupt anything on the 'team'." Naruto said making sure to put emphasis on the word team. Hana was about to respond when an announcement came over the intercom causing her to frown. Naruto however smiled when he heard the announcement.

"Kemuri Naruto V.S. Yakushi Kabuto" Naruto smirked and jumped over the rail leading into the arena. Hana watched as the boy just and quietly whispered.

"Good luck." Landing gracefully in a crouch Naruto smiled as he saw the silver haired genin on the other side of the Arena.

"Tell me Yakushi are you prepared to face your phantoms?" As Naruto said this Kabuto laughed.

"What a cute little saying Naruto-kun. Are you asking me if I'm prepared to die?" Kabuto asked making Naruto smirk.

"Nope because by the time I'm done with you. Death with be a release." Naruto said making Kabuto raise and eyebrow.

"Oh? So tell me Naruto-kun how are you going to do that? Are you going to use that infamous **Gen'eigan**?" Kabuto asked making Naruto smirk.

"No you by yourself aren't worthy enough to see my eye. No I'm going to kill you the old fashion way…" At that Naruto summoned his blades.

"…With a hell of a lot of blood and gore." Naruto finished and dropped into an attack position.

___Stands Whirlpool Team___

Aiko listened to the two teens that stood down in the stadium and grew confused.

"**Gen'eigan**? What the hell is that?" She asked her mother only to receive a confused look.

"To be honest with you Hun. I have no idea." Kushina answered back.

"The **Gen'eigan** is the eye that Kemuri-san keeps hidden under his headband." A calm voice said making the two girls turn towards the voice. Seeing the owner Aiko smiled.

"Shino-kun you know about the demons eye?" Aiko asked making Shino raise an eyebrow.

"No Namikaze-san I know nothing of demons. However the **Gen'eigan** that my teammate holds is an eye of substantial power." Shino responded making Aiko raise her eyebrow.

"What does it do?" She asked while Shino walked up to the railing and looked down at the fight that was happening below.

"To quote my teammate 'it has a plethora of abilities.' However seeing as we are in a competition and it is not my information to give I'm afraid I can't tell you what they are." Shino said making Aiko groan.

"Come on Shino-kun can't you just give me a little hint?" Aiko pleaded making Shino chuckle lightly. However Shino soon grew serious.

"Namikaze-san?" Aiko looked up at the boy when she heard the serious tone he held in his voice.

"When you face Kemuri-san…you are going to try and kill him aren't you?" Shino asked drawing a tight glare from the red head beside him.

"Yes…He needs to die for what he's done." The girl growled out making Shino mentally sigh. Turning away from the two girls Shino started walking away. After about ten feet Shino stopped.

"Namikaze-san…when you fight your brother…should he bring out his eye…run…run as fast and as hard as you can…because if he is able to get even a single ability off with that eye…you will never be the same." Shino said and then walk back to his own team. Leaving behind two very confused red heads.

___Stadium Floor___

Kabuto smiled when he saw the blond boys weapons.

"Oh Naruto-kun so that is how you want to play is it? Fine then I'll see you blades with my own. **Chakura no Mesu** (Chakra Scalpel)" Kabuto said making Naruto smile.

"Ohh Shiny. Tell me Kabuto is that the best you're going to do? Because if it is then I'm afraid you aren't going to last that long." Naruto said gaining a smirk from the silver haired boy.

"I'm sorry to say this is all I'll need to beat you Naruto-kun!" Naruto chuckled at that response.

"We'll see about that. **Mikazuki no Mai**." Naruto said with a smirk. Kabuto's eyes widened as the boy seemed to split into three pieces. Kabuto watched the three as they dashed towards him.

"Were is he going to attack? Left? Right? Behind?" Kabuto's eyes widened as he heard a voice speak.

"Over here!" Kabuto looked up to see the black clad boy coming down on him. Everyone in the stadium was on the edge of their seats as the dust from Naruto's impact started to clear. Team ten stared in amazement as they saw the chakra-covered hand of Kabuto gripping the blade of Naruto. Kabuto smirked at the blond.

"What was that supposed to do to me Naruto-kun? Did you really think that would work?" Kabuto asked drawing a smirk from Naruto.

"Nope but start counting because I'm just the God damned distraction." Kabuto's eyes widened at that. Before the silver haired boy could react an upper cut sent him into the air. All of the other Genin teams watched as the bold haired boy leapt into the air after the silver haired traitor. Kabuto brought his arms over his chest as he saw the Kick the blond was aiming for it. Kabuto's eyes widened in amazement however when he saw the boy's foot seem to pass through him. The blond haired boy flipped in the air and sent a punch at the older boys solar plexus. Kabuto moved to catch it again only for Naruto's hand to pass through his own as if it weren't even there. 'What the hell is going on?' Kabuto thought as he saw the boy go for an axe kick to the throat. Kabuto flipped in the air and landed looking around for the blond haired boy. Kabuto glared at the seemingly empty arena.

"Alright brat where are you?" Kabuto asked only for his eyes to widen as he heard.

"**Hijutsu: Chuuburu Kemuri**" As those words rang out through the arena Kabuto was sent into the air again.

___Team Ten Arena Stands___

Team tens eyes widened as they saw the silver haired boy getting kicked around by a seemingly invisible force. Kiba turned towards his usually silent teammate and asked.

"Hey Shino do you know what that move is?" Shino shook his head at the feral boys question.

"No Kiba I do not. However I do fear for Namikaze-san should she be forced to face said technique." Shino responded making Kiba lightly sigh.

"Man can't you go for someone who doesn't want to kill our teammate." Kiba asked making Shino blush.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto smiled as he saw Kabuto drag himself out of the small crater he created.

"Come on now Kabuto it's been two minutes already." Naruto said drawing a confused look from Kabuto. 'Why is he timing it? What does it matter how long it's been?' His thoughts however where interrupted however by a fist to the back of his head. Picking himself back up Kabuto turned and looked in amazement as he saw Naruto standing there.

"But how? I know that wasn't a clone I was looking at?" Kabuto asked making Naruto chuckle.

"**Hijutsu: Asobi Deddo** (Secret Technique: Playing Dead) This jutsu allows the user to teleport a small distance to allow him to get closer to his opponent. Now hurry up Kabuto three minutes have passed." Naruto said making Kabuto growl.

"Why the fuck are you keeping time!" Kabuto yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" Naruto asked making Kabuto go wide eyed.

"Figured what out?" Kabuto asked making Naruto grin viciously under his mask.

"In ten minutes you will die." As those words rang out through the stadium every ones eyes widened. Kabuto looked at the blond wide eyed.

"You lie!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged.

"Believe what you want but in six minutes this match is over. So really I don't care if you believe me." Naruto said making Kabuto slightly frantic.

"No…no I'll not die…I'll kill you first…I'll not die!" As Kabuto yelled this statement everyone's eyes widened at the explosion of malevolent chakra. Kabuto smiled as the flame like marks spread through out his body.

"Haha still think you have a chance at beating me brat? Do you really think you can beat Lord Orochimaru's power?" Kabuto yelled making Naruto smile under his mask.

"That's right Kabuto. Release it show me that power that your so-called lord has given you. Show it to me…" Naruto said and raised his forehead protector to show his closed eyelid.

"…So that I can steal it!" Naruto finished and opened his eye. Everyone watched as the purple aura that use to be surrounding Kabuto started to be drawn towards the spinning blue eye.

___Spectator's Stands___

Anko was about to jump down into the arena and stop Naruto from proceeding when a firm hand stopped her. Turning towards the hand Anko saw one Sarutobi Asuma. Glaring at the human freight train Anko yelled.

"What the hell are you doing Asuma let me go! I've got to stop that brat before he does something stupid!" Asuma chuckled at that.

"Calm down Anko I assure you Naruto-kun will be fine." Asuma said drawing an incredulous look from the fishnet wearing woman.

"Are you stupid Asuma? This is Orochimaru's cursed seal we're talking about! You have no idea what having that power in your body is like! If that boy takes that power then he'll be susceptible to Oochimaru's influence!" Anko said only to hear a light chuckle from behind the two Jounin.

"I think you under estimate the power of Naruto-kun's eye Anko-chan." Turning towards the voice Asuma chuckled.

"You would know wouldn't you pops?" Asuma said making the old Hokage smile.

"Yes I'm afraid I've been on the receiving end of that eye more then I care to tell." This drew a chuckle from both of the Sarutobi males. Anko looked at the Hokage and said.

"Sarutobi I know you think the world of the kid but I mean this is Orochimaru we're talking about. No matter how powerful that eye is I highly doubt that it could control the power of the cursed seal!" Anko said making the old Hokage chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better Anko I would agree with you. However no matter how strong Orochimaru's cursed seal is that eye will tame its power without a problem." Hiruzen said making Anko give the man a speculating look.

"How can you be sure? I mean the only one who could win against Orochimaru's power was the Yondaime." Anko said making Sarutobi chuckle.

"Yes, but even the Yondaime was brought down by one being Anko-chan." Hiruzen said making Anko raise an eyebrow.

"What does the Kyuubi have to do with this Sarutobi?" Anko asked making Hiruzen laugh.

"Anko-chan I've been on the receiving end of three out of the four powers of his eye and I have never seen something so powerful, but let me tell you the most surprising thing I've ever seen was when Naruto-kun's eye turned a solid red." Anko gasped at those words.

"You mean…" Hiruzen nodded at her question.

"That's right Naruto had not only stolen from the nine tailed fox, but he had taken what he stole and made it his own. All the chakra that he stole from the fox is now located in his right eye socket. Never to be allowed to pass into his body without permission." Hiruzen explained making Anko go wide eyed.

"Does that mean the Kyuubi is dead?" Anko asked making Hiruzen shake his head.

"No Naruto wasn't stupid enough to try and steal all of the foxes chakra in one go, however if what Naruto-kun says is true then he's not exactly the Kyuubi any more either." Hiruzen said making Anko raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Anko inquired making Asuma laugh and answer this time.

"According to Naruto-kun he stole enough chakra from the fox and contained it in his eye that the fox only has seven tails left." Anko laughed when she heard that.

"The point I'm trying to make however Anko-chan is that no matter how strong, or how evil Orochimaru's cursed seal is. It is no match for the nine tailed fox." Hiruzen said making Anko nod. All eyes turned back to the arena floor however when they felt another explosion of malevolent chakra.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto flexed his hands as he felt the power flow through him. Looking up at Kabuto Naruto saw the evil smirk on his face.

"Ha Brat now you have no chance but to accept Lord Orochimaru! The power of his cursed seal will draw you to him!" Kabuto yelled making Naruto look back at his hands and flex them.

"You really are a fool. I feel no such pull towards that man." Naruto said his voice void of emotion. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"What! How can you not feel to pull from his the cursed seal!" Kabuto yelled making Naruto give him a blank look.

"I see now. With this chakra I gain a superior ability to control the chakra that circulates through my body. However in doing so I hold no feelings." Naruto explain in a monotonous voice. Kabuto growled in anger and shot towards the blond haired boy.

"Don't ignore me!" Kabuto yelled making Naruto look up at him. Kabuto faulted when he saw the spinning dark purple orb in the boy's right socket. Kabuto shot his hand forward his **Chakura no Mesu** Still activated. Everyone stared in amazement as Naruto reached up and stopped the scalpel with his bare hands. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"How! Your tendons and Muscles should have cut from that!" Kabuto growled at the blond boy.

"In this form the control I have over the chakra in my body surpasses that of Tsunade of the Sannin. I merely coated my hand in a protective layer of chakra to stop the effects of your Scalpel." Naruto explained in a monotonous voice. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"You really are a Phantom!" Kabuto yelled and broke the hold Naruto had on him. Naruto watched as the silver haired genin jumped back away from him.

"…Who will burry you when you die?" Naruto asked in that same monotonous voice. This question drew every ones attention. Kabuto glared his eyes at that and asked.

"What did you say Phantom?" Naruto looked up at the people in the stands with a blank emotionless look.

"It was something a mercenary said to me when I first gained my title. 'Do you know what the difference between us humans and Phantoms like you is? We burry our dead! Tell me Phantom who's going to burry you when you die!' And now that no emotions cloud my thoughts I can't help but agree with he who spoke those words to me. So now I ask you. Who will burry you when you die?" Naruto asked his face and voice portraying no emotion. The only response Naruto got was a growl in anger from the silver haired boy. Naruto sighed at that.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now." Naruto said making Kabuto glare at him.

"Oh and why not Phantom?" Kabuto asked making Naruto look at him with that emotionless eye.

"Because your time is up. **Hijutsu: Mikadzuki** (Secret Technique: New Moon)" As Naruto said those words a unanimous gasp rang out through the stadium as blood spurted from Kabuto's neck. Naruto watched as the boy fell to the ground and deactivated his eye. Lowering his forehead protector Naruto spoke emotion finally filling his voice.

"It's useless to try and heal yourself Kabuto I made sure to sever your spine in that attack. With your healing ability I'd say you have about forty-five seconds until you bleed out." Was all Naruto said before turning his back on the dieing genin on the floor. Naruto smirked when he heard the words.

"Shousha Kemuri Naruto!"

___Stands Team Ten___

The three Inuzuka's and one Aburame stared at the blond haired boy as he took his place beside them. They stood their in silence for about five minutes watching the fight between the blond haired suna-nin and a bun haired Konoha-nin. Kiba, finally having enough of the silence, asked.

"Kemuri…how the hell did you do that? I mean you weren't even near the guy!" Naruto chuckled at the feral boys question.

"I figured you would be the one to crack first." Naruto said drawing a light growl from Kiba making Naruto chuckle again.

"Calm down mutt and I'll explain. You see the **Mikadzuki** is an assassination technique that I devised using the same theory as my **Chuuburu Kemuri **technique with a little bit of Asuma-san's **Hein** (Flying Swallow). You see unlike most **Tiajutsu **techniques that hurt automatically mine works with the principle of using a **Chakura no Rakuin** (Chakra Mark) to brand the opponent. Then as long as the mark is there then I could use the attack. However the only **Rakuin** that I have been able to make so far is a one use. Hopefully later on I'll be able to use multiple shots from a single **Rakuin**, but I digress. Using that principle I'm able to channel a **Rakuin** through my blade to slice the opponent. I use the theory from the **Hein** to extend the reach of my application of the **Rakuin**.The down side however is that it takes ten minutes for the mark to reach a suitable depth for me to use it as a killing move. The up side is that the **Rakuin** will last a week until it disappears." Naruto explained making his team's eyes widen.

"Wait so you could kill someone up to a week after you deliver the **Rakuin**?" Tsume asked getting a nod in response. Shino gave Naruto a confused look and asked.

"And how do you apply these marks to your opponents?" Naruto smiled and tapped his forearm bracer.

"My bracers and shin guards both have seals on them that allow me to put a chakra mark on my opponent. What did you just this they were a fashion statement?" Naruto responded getting an understanding look from the bug user. The team sat in silence watching the matches and couldn't help but sigh at some of them. 'Sakura V.S. the Namikaze? Really?' Naruto thought as he saw Sakura getting knocked around like a rag doll. Naruto sat silently watching as fight after fight showed nothing but foolish notions of power and skill. Naruto's single blue eye drew into a glare however when he heard the next match up.

"Inuzuka Kiba V.S. Sabaku no Gaara!" Kiba whooped in excitement.

"Alright my turn! Let's go Akumaru!" Kiba yelled and jumped into the arena. Naruto tightened the grip he held on the bar when he saw Hayate start the match.

"Be careful against him Kiba…he's not like you…" Naruto whispered worry showing clearly in his voice.

___Arena Floor___

Kiba smirked at the small red head that stood across from him.

"**Jujin Bunshin**!" Kiba yelled turning Akumaru into a perfect clone of himself. Gaara watched as the two feral humans rushed at him only to be stopped by a wall of sand. Kiba jumped back away from Gaara and tried from another angle only to be stopped again. This process continued four about five minutes before Kiba jumped away from the red haired nin and called Akumaru away.

"No matter what way we go about attacking him it doesn't work. Looks like we're going to have to do this another way huh Akumaru?" Kiba said smiling at his clone. The clone smiled and growled.

"Ready? Lets go **Gatsuga**!" Kiba yelled while he and his clone started spinning into a twister of claws and teeth. Gaara stared on impassively as he saw the two approaching twisters. At speeds only rivaled by Rock Lee the twisters rammed into and past Gaara's defenses. Everyone watched as the twisters tossed the Suna-nin into the air and repeatedly hit him. Kiba and Akumaru slid to a stop panting heavily on the other side of the arena. Looking over towards Hayate Kiba smiled.

"You might as well call it! There is no way he's getting up from that!" Kiba yelled with a laugh. A sharp cry of pain however cut him off. Looking towards the sound Kiba was surprised to see a hand made out of pure sand smash Akumaru into the wall of the Arena. Kiba looked towards the source to see Gaara standing there crouched over sand falling from his face. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the arm of sand turn towards him. Leaping into the air quickly Kiba smirked as he saw the sand miss him. His smile fell however when he saw the hand make a ninety-degree turn towards him.

"Shit how can I dodge it? I know! **Tsuga** (Piercing Fang)" Kiba yelled and spun out of the way of the hand. Everyone watched as Kiba tried to outrun the hand in his **Tsuga **and was fairing extremely well until another hand appeared and wrenched the boy out of his spin. Slowly the hand brought Kiba to rest about five feet above the floor.

"You have passed my **Suna no Tate** (Armor of Sand). For that you must die." Gaara said and slowly started to squeeze his hand closed. Kiba could feel it. The pressure the sand was putting on him. It was slowly becoming to much. Kiba felt his rib crack and screamed in pain.

___Team Ten Stands___

Tsume and Hana stared as the youngest Inuzuka was slowly getting crushed.

"Kiba!" Tsume yelled the worry evident in her voice. Naruto stared down at the field and then turned his eyes towards Inuzuka matriarch. Naruto saw the worry in Hana and Tsume's eyes and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. 'How good it must feel to have a family to worry about you Kiba. Why should you get to feel that joy when I have nothing? Why should you have a family that loves you when mine wishes me death? Why must life favor you while I know nothing but pain?' Naruto turned away from the arena and the Inuzuka not wanting to see any more emotions. As Naruto slowly started walking away an old memory slowly started to surface.

___Flash Back___

A ten-year-old Naruto sat on top of the fourths head staring at the village as the rising sun set it aflame. Naruto continued to sit and listen as he heard people slowly get up and start their day. Naruto let a small tear escape his eye as he heard the happy voices of children as they ran out of their houses and met up with their friends.

"Something on your mind Naruto-kun?" A wisened voice asked the blond boy. Turning towards the voice Naruto smiled.

"No Jiji I'm fine." Naruto responded making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? It doesn't look like it. It looks like you're sad about something." Sarutobi said making Naruto chuckle.

"You always could read me Jiji." Naruto said making Hiruzen smile. Setting himself down besides the blond boy Hiruzen smiled.

"Tell me what's bothering you Naruto-kun. I'm sure I can help." The old Hokage said making Naruto sigh.

"I don't know Jiji. I guess it's just finally getting to me." Naruto said making the old man raise an eyebrow.

"Getting to you Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto nod.

"Yeah. I know you always say that eventually things will change and then I'll make friends, but I don't think that's possible anymore." Naruto said making the old man give a sad smile. Pulling the young boy into a hug Sarutobi said.

"Naruto-kun You've got to trust me. If you keep trying I'm sure you'll make friends. You have to understand Naruto-kun that a lot of people still fear the Kyuubi's power so even though it will be very hard. I'm sure if you try you'll make it." Naruto sighed at that.

"Thanks old man but I can't help but think that I kinda got the short end of the stick here. I mean When I was born I had a mass on evil chakra shoved into my gut. My father died, my mother abandoned me and is training my sister to kill me. I just can't help but feel like, just for once some of these people could feel loss like that." Naruto said making Sarutobi hug him tighter.

"Never wish that Naruto-kun. No one should have to face the loss that you've had to bear. That is what people like us are for Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said making Naruto give him a confused look.

"What do you mean that's what people like are for?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi chuckle.

"Naruto-kun people with exceptional strength like you and I are here to stop others from having to experience the loss you have felt. Remember that Naruto-kun and I'm sure you'll get some friends." Sarutobi said with a smile.

___Flash Back End___

As Tsume saw the blood pouring from Kiba's mouth heard her son scream in pain she couldn't take any more. Just as she was about to jump into the ring she was beaten to it by a black blur that shot passed her and jumped into the Arena.

Up with the Jounin that weren't Sensei's Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled. 'So you're finally ready to take your roll are you Naruto-kun?'

Down in the arena floor everyone watched as a black clad food fazed through the arm of sand only for the sand to explode as the foot came out through the other side. Spinning in Midair a blackgloved hand grabbed the injured feral boy and threw him over it's black and gray clad shoulder. Landing in a crouch the body blurred again this time heading towards a small hole in the wall. The blur dodged as spears of sand tried to intercept him. Reaching the hole the gloved hand grabbed the injured white pup and leapt up onto the railing of the stands. Depositing the bodies of the boy and his into the hands of his mother Naruto smiled.

"You should probably get him to a medic." Naruto said making Tsume nod in agreement and then run off. Once the feral woman was out of sight Naruto lost his eye smile and did a back flip off of the railing and landed in the center of the arena again his back to the red haired suna-nin. Gaara smiled at the sight of the blond.

"Oh Kemuri here to let me kill you? Mother calls for your blood." Gaara asked in a slightly psychotic tone. Naruto turned to face the red head his hair hiding the top of his face.

"No Gaara…I'm here to end this fight…you think that just because you're strong and that you've felt loss…you think that means you can kill those that have it better then you?" Naruto whispered drawing a glare from the red haired boy.

"You have no idea of loss…I kill to prove my existence…and I'll continue it with you!" Gaara yelled sending a hand of sand at the boy. Gaara gave and insane smile as he felt his hand connect with something. His smile dropped however when a guttural voice yelled.

"**Hijutsu: Kyuubi no Gufuu** (Secret Technique: Nine Tailed Tornado)" Gaara watched as his hand of sand was shredded by a pitch-black tornado leaving small fragments of glass in its place. Looking towards the source Gaara say a horse-sized fox with piercing blue eyes growling at him. Naruto walked up and put his hand on top of the fox's head instantly calming him.

"You say I know nothing of loss Gaara…you say you kill to prove your existence…I say you're wrong…I do know loss…however…if you so wish to continue this fight…then fine…" At that Naruto lifted his head to show a spinning yellow in his socket.

"Show me Gaara…look into my eye and show me those Phantoms that you hide in you soul." Naruto said making Gaara freeze. Gaara could feel it the anger, the sadness, the loss that all those in his village have felt towards him. He could the hatred his father felt towards him at the waste of a perfectly good weapon. He felt the sadness his sister felt towards him for the loss of her little brother in the creation of this monster. He could feel the loss Kankuro felt whenever Gaara threatened him. Gaara gripped his head in pain.

"No! No make it stop! Make them Stop!" Gaara yelled falling to his knees in pain.

"STOP!" Gaara yelled only to receive his wish as all went black at two simple words.

"**Gogyou Fuuin** (Five Element Seal)" Naruto yelled and slammed his fingers into the seal of the sand Jinchuriki. Staring Down at the boy Naruto smiled.

"When this is over Gaara you'll be able to face those Phantoms and become the ninja you should be." Naruto said with a smile. Looking up into the stands Hana's eyes widened when she saw the blood pouring down his face. Looking back down at Gaara, Naruto dropped to his knees and screamed in pain. As Naruto fell backwards however a pair of feminine arms caught him. As the blond lost consciousness the feral woman smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-san…thank you."


	6. Kiri no Senka

Like most ninja Naruto's body awoke all at once. The smell of antiseptic and death weighed heavily on his senses. Naruto became aware of the slight dripping sound of the I.V. as it was drowned out by the sound of an EKG beeping at his side. Naruto's body jump-started however when he sensed a hand slowly approach him. Reacting on instinct Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed the wrist of the offender. Opening his single blue eye Naruto smiled.

"Something you wanted Hana-san?" Naruto asked making the feral girl sigh.

"You couldn't have stayed asleep for another thirty-seconds could you?" Hana asked while drooping her head. Naruto chuckled at the dejected look the feral woman had.

"Oh? And why is that Hana-san?" Naruto asked making Hana growl.

"So that I can see what's behind that mask of yours!" Hana yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"Hana-san if you wanted to know what's behind my mask all you had to do was ask." Naruto responded making Hana's eyes widen.

"Really?" Hana asked making Naruto nod. Hana waited expectantly while Naruto looked around the room. Hana sat patiently for about two minutes until she lost it.

"Well?" Hana said making Naruto turn to her confused.

"Well what?" Naruto asked making Hana grit her teeth.

"What's behind your mask?" Hana said through gritted teeth.

"My face…what else would there be?" Naruto said with a 'Duh' look in his eye. Hana growled angrily at this.

"If you weren't in a hospital I would kick your ass!" Hana yelled drawing a chuckle from the blond haired boy. Naruto smiled as he saw the feral girl storm out the door to his left. Taking a quick look around the room Naruto took notice of several things. First was the fact that the curtain separating the two beds was drawn meaning there was another person in here. Second was that his cloths were folded neatly on a chair across the room sitting next to another pair of cloths. The final thing Naruto noticed was the slight undertone of wet dog the smell to the room had meaning only one thing to the blond haired boy.

"Hey mutt you awake?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck you Kemuri!" Was the response Kiba gave making Naruto laugh.

"Yep you're fine." Naruto said pulling back the privacy curtain to see Kiba in a chest cast with his leg propped up with a cast covering his foot up to the knee.

"Man you look like shit mutt." Naruto said making Kiba chuckle.

"Yeah well not all of us are freakishly strong you smoke bastard." Kiba said drawing a chuckle from the blond. Naruto stood from his bed and popped his back.

"This is true. All well think of it this way at least now you have the next month to woo Haku." Naruto said making Kiba chuckle.

"Yes but if you want to live I wouldn't stay here long." Kiba said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked making Kiba snicker again and point behind the blond haired boy. Turning around Naruto went pale. There standing in a white doctors coat was the brown haired beauty herself. Rubbing his head lightly Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Hello Haku how are things?" Naruto said gaining a smile that seemed a little too sweet.

"Oh I'm just fine Naruto-kun. However I do have a question?" Haku said making Naruto slowly back towards his clothing.

"And what would that be Haku-san?" Naruto asked making Haku's smile into a sinisterly sweet one.

"What are you doing outside of the bed before the doctor said it was alright?" Haku asked and slowly inched her way towards Naruto. Naruto smiled behind his mask at that.

"Oh come on Haku-san I'm fine. I believe I know a lot more about my eye then any little lab rat." Naruto said only to have to duck as three Senbon were sent towards his neck. Quickly spinning around Naruto grabbed his cloths and sprinted towards the open door.

"See ya Kiba hope you get better!" Naruto yelled dodging more Senbon. Kiba sat in his bed laughing his ass off at the sight of one of the most powerful men he's ever met ran away from his crush.

Hana walked back into the room to see Kiba laughing in his bed. Quickly looking around the room Hana asked.

"Where's Naruto-san?" Hana asked making Kiba laugh harder.

"Kemuri just ran away from the Hospital! While Haku…" Kiba couldn't get any more out as he busted out laughing again. Kiba drew silent however when he felt the massive amount of Killing Intent rolling off of his eldest sister.

"He did what!" Hana yelled showing an angry fire in her eyes. Kiba watched as his sister paced back and forth muttering to herself.

"Why that little shit! How dare he sneak out! And here I was worried about him! When I find him I'm slapping a leash on his cute little ass! That'll teach the little prick! And then I'll…" Kiba listened to her sister's rant and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hana what did you just say!" Kiba asked with a big smile on his face. Hana stopped her pacing and looked at her brother.

"What that'll teach the little prick?" Hana asked making Kiba shake his head.

"No a little further back." Kiba said making Hana think.

"How dare he sneak out?" Again Kiba shook his head at the question.

"No a little after that." Kiba responded making Hana think.

"And here I was worried about him?" Hana asked making Kiba smile and shake his head.

"Close but just a little bit further." Kiba said making Hana think about it and then go slightly red.

"…slap a leash on his cute little ass…" Hana muttered quietly making Kiba smile and laugh.

"Ha! You think Kemuri's cute! Man I can't wait to get out of here to find him. Maybe I'll give him that leash for you!" Kiba said making Hana grow redder and glare at the boy.

"Fine I think he's cute so what? It's not like I can't admire a guy Kiba! If I hear you breathed a word of this to anyone I'll make sure you're never able to have pups of your own do I make myself clear?" Hana growled out while pressing her forehead into his own making Kiba smirk.

"Calm down sis I won't say anything. I just think it's funny. I mean the one boy I've ever heard you ever call cute or threaten to put a leash on is the one boy that hates our clan." Kiba said making Hana's face fall. Seeing the look on his sister's face Kiba's smile turned sad.

"Hey sis what's with the face?" Kiba asked making Hana smile lightly at the boy.

"Nothing Kiba it's just no matter how much I try I can't help but feel as if Naruto-san will always refuse to work with us." Hana said making Kiba slightly scoff her on the back of the head. Turning towards the injured boy Hana was about to admonish him when she saw a slight smile on his face.

"You know for as much of a baka as you take me for you've got to be at least twice as bad if you haven't noticed it yet." Kiba said drawing a confused look from the feral woman.

"Noticed what?" Hana asked making Kiba look towards the ceiling and smile softly.

"How much Kemuri has changed in the last two months." Kiba said making Hana raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Kiba? Naruto-san hasn't changed at all!" Hana said making Kiba chuckle and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Really sis? Kemuri is a Tokubetsu Genin so tell me this sis what does he specialize in?" Kiba asked making Hana give him an 'are you serious' look.

"Naruto-san specializes in **Fuuinjtusu**, **Ninjutsu**, and **Kenjutsu **Kiba but what does…" Hana said only to be cut off.

"Okay has Kemuri ever been with a woman?" Kiba asked making Hana glare.

"No Naruto-san has only been kissed once by a slave that he freed. Again Kiba this doesn't prove anything!" Hana said making Kiba smile.

"Really Hana? Tell me how do you know all of this?" Kiba asked making Hana glare angrily at him.

"Naruto-san told me but I don't see what this proves Kiba?" Hana said making Kiba sigh.

"Hana it proves everything. Maybe you don't remember his introduction, but I do. 'My name is Kemuri Naruto, I enjoy watching the sky, fighting, Enmaku, and playing around with smoke jutsu, I dislike those who judge people before getting to know them, people who peep on women, those who disrespect women, and revenge, and my dream for the future…well I'm still not telling you that.' Those were the exact words he said to us Hana. He did exactly as was asked without give us any real information. Now however Hana he's told you what he specializes in, he's told you about that freakin' fox of his, hell he even told you about his first and only kiss. You see what I mean here Hana?" Kiba said making Hana cross her arms over her chest.

"Okay so he's opened up to us some…" Hana was short by a quick laugh from Kiba.

"Us? There is no 'us' sis he's opening up to you and you alone. While I'm his comrade and he tolerates me I highly doubt it's because he liked me that my ass isn't six feet under ground right now." Kiba said making Hana look at the ground.

"But Naruto-san…" Kiba cut the feral girl off again.

"And there's another thing. He actually let's you call him Naruto. Last time I tried that I was trying to outrun that damn fox of his for a fucking hour." Kiba said making Hana laugh at the image at Enmaku chasing after a frightened Kiba. Smiling at his sister Kiba laid a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"What I'm trying to say sis is that if you want this little montage of powers and mood swings to work then it's you bringing Kemuri out of that little shell he has that's going to do it." Kiba said making Hana stand from her spot beside her brother. Turning to look at her brother she smiled.

"Kiba…thanks." Hana said making Kiba look away from the girl and smirk.

"No problem, but don't tell anyone I've got a reputation to keep." Kiba said making Hana laugh lightly.

"Yes your reputation of being Naruto-san's punching bag is so hard to ruin." Hana said making Kiba glare at her retreating back. As Hana turned the corner out the door Kiba smiled.

"I think this team may just work…what do you think Shino?" Kiba asked making the trench coat wearing boy step out of the shadows he was hiding in.

"I agree Kiba-san. I think this team will work just fine." Shino responded Drawing a smile from the feral boy along with himself. Naruto sat relaxing on his favorite branch when a light buzzing noise made it's way into his ear.

"Hello Aburama-sama, is there something you would like?" Naruto said with a light smirk. The high collard woman appeared in the clearing in front of the boy.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I have to thank you for keeping my little Shino safe so far." The woman said making Naruto chuckle.

"I think you give Shino-san to little credit Aburama-sama. He was able to beat Sasuke rather easily by himself during the second exam." Naruto said making the collard woman smile in pride.

"My son seemed to omit that part of his story." The woman replied making Naruto chuckle.

"Yes the boy is far to humble for his own good." Naruto said making the woman gain a troubled look. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the collard woman.

"Is there a problem Aburama-sama?" Naruto asked making the woman sigh.

"It seems that my little Shino has taken a liking to the young Namikaze." The woman said making Naruto chuckle.

"Yes so I've noticed. Is that all?" Naruto asked making the woman shake her head.

"I'm afraid that someone may get hurt in his pursuit of the girl." The woman explained making Naruto sigh.

"Aburama-sama." Naruto said making the woman look up at him.

"I can't say that I understand how you feel about Shino-san because quite frankly I don't have children. However I would have to imagine that maybe it's time that you allow Shino to make his own mistakes. I'm not saying that you should allow the boy to take on a suicide mission, but maybe it's time to start treating him as if he were the Shinobi he wishes to be." Naruto said making the high collard woman hum. Naruto looked down at the woman and smiled.

"Shino is extraordinarily strong and a tactical genius I think he'll be able to handle any mistakes he may make." Naruto said making the woman smile.

"I think you may be right Naruto-kun…thank you." The female Aburama said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Is that all you wanted Aburama-sama?" Naruto said making the woman perk up.

"Oh yes I was sent to tell you of your next opponent." The woman said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and who am I facing next?" Naruto asked with curiosity showing in his voice.

"In one months time you are going to face Namikaze Aiko." The woman said making Naruto sigh and lean the back of his head against the bark of the tree.

"Of course I am…" Naruto said in a bored voice. The female Aburama chuckled and turned away from the boy. Just as she started walking away from the boy a voice stopped her.

"Aburama-sama! Who is Shino facing?" The smoke user asked making the woman smile.

"Shino is facing one Uchiha Sasuke in his next match." The woman responded making Naruto smirk. Naruto reached into one of the pockets of his pants and pulled out a scroll. Catching the scroll that the blond threw at her the woman raised an eyebrow.

"What is this Naruto-kun?" The woman asked making Naruto smile.

"That Aburama-sama is the key to Shino turning your clans greatest weakness into one of its greatest strengths." Naruto explained making the woman smile and disappear.

One week had passed since Naruto had given that scroll to the Aburama Matriarch and Shino had been progressing exceedingly well.

"**Katon: Hibashiri**!" Shino whispered and blew out a stream of fire. Shino watched as the fire curved slightly but not much else. Shino sighed and looked back at the scroll.

**Katon: Hibashiri**- This technique will create jets of fire that can be manipulated by the user into a variety of forms.

Shino read this description over and over again trying to find out what he was doing wrong.

"Why is it I can't get this to work?" Shino asked himself only for a gruff female voice to reply.

"Get what to work?" Shino turned towards the voice to see his Sensei Inuzuka Tsume standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Greeting's Tsume-san. If you are looking for my mother she is inside helping Father tend to the new hive." Shino explained making Tsume smile.

"Yeah I was originally here to see your mother, however seeing one of my student's having trouble with something is something I can't ignore." Tsume said making Shino nod.

"It's this technique. Kemuri-san has written that it can be made into a variety of forms, however he did not write down on how to do so." Shino explained making Tsume nod.

"Oh so shape manipulation. Have you asked the brat how to do it?" Tsume asked gaining a nod from the high collard boy.

"Yes I have approached Kemuri-san about how to form this technique however when ever I ask he always smiles and replies. 'Tell me Shino why come to me when you have the will to form your own burning future?' And yet I still can't figure out this simple technique." Shino explained making Tsume smirk.

"Yes that brat is quite a riddle." Tsume said and couldn't help but chuckle when she saw the boy's eyes widen behind his glasses.

"Of course. Why didn't I see it before!" Shino mumbled making Tsume laugh.

"Finally figure it out did you?" Tsume asked making Shino nod and quickly roll up the scroll.

"How could I have been so foolish? Kemuri-san never speaks like that, of course it was a riddle." Quickly bringing his hand into the Tora sign Shino gathered chakra to his lungs and pictured a circle firmly in his mind. With a look of pure concentration Shino quickly blew out the long jet of fire. Tsume watched with pride as the flame blow out of her student's mouth at amazing speeds. Shino couldn't help but mentally smile when he saw the flame take a wide turn and head back towards him. This quick lapse in concentration however made Shino loose his grip on the technique and made the flame stop before it could complete the circle. Tsume smiled and slapped a hand onto the boy's shoulder.

"Well that's really good for a first timer." Tsume said making Shino nod.

"Yes however I would have been a lot farther along if Kemuri-san would have simply told me the secret." Shino said making Tsume sigh. Stepping in front of the boy Tsume leaned down and looked into the boy's glass covered eyes.

"Listen Shino believe it or not what that brat did was for your best interest. I may not like the blond little shit but he knows what he's doing when it comes to being a Shinobi. You Shino are going up against an Uchiha in the next fight. The Uchiha are known for being able to steal techniques in the middle of battle and turn them against the opponent. What the brat knew and was trying to get you to realize was that unlike the Uchiha you don't have the luxury of instantly knowing a technique." Tsume explained making Shino nod.

"Yes however since the Uchiha can just steal the Techniques I'm going to use. Then why use them? I mean if he has the same techniques as I do then what is the purpose?" Shino asked drawing a chuckle from Tsume. The woman was about to respond; however a light and wispy voice cut her off.

"Because the Uchiha are copycat's and nothing more." Turning towards the voice Shino raised an eyebrow as he saw a very familiar smoke user lying on a nearby branch.

"Yes so we've determined Kemuri-san however I still don't understand?" Shino responded making Naruto and Tsume both smirk.

"What the brat is trying to say is that although the Uchiha can steal your techniques he can't steal your skill with it." Tsume explained making Shino's eyes widen.

"There was only one technique in that scroll for a reason Shino. That technique is extremely versatile. It can take any form and shape that the user desires. The reason I gave it to you was because by the end of this month I want you to be a master of that single technique. I want you to know every strength and every weakness. I want you to be able to control that fire as if it was a part of you. Most importantly by the end of the month I want you to have used that technique enough that you don't need its single hand sign. If you can do that then no matter if the Uchiha steals the technique or not he will never be able to beat you with it." Naruto explained making Tsume smirk and Shino smile.

"I understand now Kemuri-san, thank you." Shino explained making Naruto smirk and then disappear. Tsume chuckled at the boy's sudden disappearance and then turned towards the high collared boy.

"Hey why don't you go take a break and get something to eat? If you pass out due to lack of energy then you'll be set back a day or two and we can't have that now can we?" Tsume asked gaining a nod from the boy. Shino walked through the streets of Konoha his eyes flicking from sign to sign looking for something that catches his interest.

"Hey Shino-kun! Over here!" A familiar female voice said making Shino turn. Finding the owner Shino smiled lightly. Walking over to the owner of the voice Shino tipped his head slightly.

"Greeting's Namikaze-sama and Namikaze-san." Shino said making the two red haired women smile.

"Now, now Shino-san there is no reason to be formal. After all you did save my daughter from the bastard of an Uchiha." The older of the two said.

"Mom! He didn't save me! I could have handled the Uchiha, he just got there first!" The younger of the two said making Shino smile lightly.

"Yes well I'm glad I did as now I'm going up against him in my next match." Shino said making Aiko smile.

"Oh yeah! I bet you are going to kick his ass to!" Aiko said with excitement making Kushina smile.

"So Shino-san do you have a way of beating the Uchiha's fire?" Kushina asked making Shino nod.

"Yes Namikaze-sama, I have acquired a way to overcome Sasuke's fire techniques, and match them should the need arise." Shino explained making the red haired woman raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Please do tell?" Kushina asked making Shino shake his head.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Namikaze-sama as I plan for it to be my trump card." Shino explained making Kushina smile and nod.

"I understand, but I can't wait to see my daughters new hero in action." Kushina said with a laugh. Aiko glared angrily at her mother.

"Mom! I told you it's not like that!" Aiko yelled making Kushina chuckle.

"Of course it's not Hun. Now then why don't you stay and hang out with Shino-san for a while as I have a meeting to attend to." Kushina said making her daughter smile widely.

"Really? Can I Shino-kun?" Aiko asked making Shino smile at the fiery haired beauty.

"I don't have a problem with it Namikaze-san." Shino said making the young woman groan.

"Ah come on Shino-kun! The least you could do is call me Aiko or even better Aiko-chan! Yeah from now on you'll call me Aiko-chan okay?" The red head said making Shino blush lightly.

"So be it…Aiko-chan." Shino said making the girl smile and jump onto the boys back. Shino stumbled slightly but quickly braced himself and straitened himself. Aiko giggled slightly into Shino's ear as he straitened himself.

"Come on Shino-kun! Show me around the village!" Aiko said making Shino chuckle.

"Yes Aiko-chan." Shino responded drawing a blush from the girl. As Shino carried Aiko around the village having fun, Kushina couldn't say the same in her council meeting.

"No, I refuse!" Kushina said making the members of the council frown at her.

"Come now Kushina surly you would want your daughter to be married to a strong Shinobi like her father." One of the council elders, Koharu, said make Kushina glare.

"No I'd prefer my daughter married someone she loved like me and her father did." Kushina said in anger. Another of the council elders, Danzo, smiled evilly at this.

"Oh Kushina? Then tell me would you rather your daughter be safe or married to someone she doesn't love?" The man asked making Kushina glare angrily at the man.

"What are you talking about scum?" Kushina asked drawing an evil smile from the one armed man.

"I just so happen to know that a certain red head is traveling around the village with a young Aburama, and should they 'accidentally' walk into a protected area…well." Danzo said manically. A light and wispy chuckle made it's way through everyone's ears.

"Wow you know I knew that you were stupid you one armed bastard, but I didn't think you were this stupid." Everyone turned towards the voice only to glare.

"Demon!" Danzo said making Naruto chuckle.

"So I've been told. However your fight isn't with me. Your fight is with…five…four…three…two…one…" Just as Naruto finished saying one the door to the council chambers came flying off of its hinges, and in walked one pissed off Sarutobi Hiruzen. Looking at the people in the room Sarutobi smiled a little to sweetly.

"So does anyone want to tell me exactly why? I was not only not informed of this little meeting to pass a marriage contract, but also the one to pardon one Uchiha Sasuke on the act of attempted rape?" Sarutobi asked with killing intent laced in his voice. Many on the council coward back at the feeling of an angry professor. Koharu was one of the first to gain their wits.

"We thought it would be best not to bother you on such trivial matters." She replied making Sarutobi release a blast of killing intent.

"Are you telling me that one of my subordinates attempting rape is a trivial matter?" Sarutobi thundered making Danzo smirk.

"Calm down Sarutobi it was the Chunin exams these things are allowed so we pardoned the boy don't get so worked up." Danzo said making Sarutobi give him a glacier like glare.

"It may be permitted by the rules of the exam, however I refuse to allow a Shinobi of Konoha to do such a despicable act!" Sarutobi said icily. Danzo shrugged his shoulders at that.

"It's to late now. The pardon is already administered." The old war-hawk said making Sarutobi smirk evilly and chuckle.

"Apparently I didn't get it through your heads last time. I am the Hokage! I can do as I wish to anyone in this village and no one will say a damn thing! Do you know why? Because this place is Monarchy! I rule not the people! Not the Clans! And certainly not you! So I'm nullifying any and all contracts you have made today as well as placing one Uchiha Sasuke under house arrest for the rest of the month! Do I make myself clear!" Sarutobi thundered, his voice showing his power. This had the council in an uproar.

"You can't do that! What about training for the exams!" One member of the council yelled making Sarutobi chuckle.

"Well then I hope for the Uchiha's sake that the young Aburama has become a pushover in the last week. Now get the hell out!" Sarutobi said making all the members to scatter. As the last member of the council evacuated the hall Naruto started chuckling.

"You realize that Shino's going to kick his ass right?" Naruto asked making the Hokage smirk.

"Well then that is Sasuke's problem now isn't it?" Sarutobi responded making Naruto chuckle and then leave the room. Kushina walked up to the old man and smiled.

"Thanks for that old man I owe you one." Kushina said making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"You owe me nothing Kushina-chan because unless a sudden tip came across my desk when it did your daughter may have been married to the young Uchiha." Sarutobi said making Kushina raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? So who left you that tip so that I can go thank them?" Kushina asked making Sarutobi smile.

"The person who just saved your daughter from a loveless marriage was the same one you condemned to a loveless childhood…poetic really." Sarutobi said and then walked away from the stunned woman.

The next day we find Naruto relaxing at the local hot springs. As Naruto tried to relax he couldn't help but gain a tick mark as a man giggle broke through his relaxed state. Standing up and wrapping a towel around his waist Naruto walked towards the source of the sound. Finding it Naruto couldn't help but growl.

"Hey pervert? Do you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to relax?" Naruto asked only to be shooed away. Naruto growled at that.

"I'll ask nicely once more before I become a prick. Will you keep it down?" Naruto asked only to receive another giggle. Reacting quicker then the eye could follow Naruto snapped a kick into the man's head, sending him face first through the wall into the woman's side of the hot springs. Naruto chuckled as he saw the white haired pervert getting the shit kicked out of him. Naruto stopped chuckling however when he felt him self surrounded. Naruto smirked at the women who had him surrounded leaking killer intent.

"Now, now ladies I can honestly say it wouldn't be in your best interest to attack me." Naruto said making the women glare at him.

"Oh? And why is that? Are you going to fight us?" One of the women asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Dear lord no. I'm just saying that one, I'm the one who sent that pervert in there to get his punishment, and two I would really hate for this to get out." Naruto said making the women raise their eyebrows.

"What to get out?" One of the women asked making Naruto smile.

"Well I mean how would it look for your all's anti perversion act if people heard about you all…naked…surrounding a minor…who is also naked…on the men's side of the hot springs?" Naruto explained drawing a blush from the women who then rushed over towards their side of the springs. Naruto chuckled as he saw them rush away. As Naruto turned to get back to his spring, he ran into the white haired pervert from earlier.

"You kid what's your name?" The man asked making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"I really don't think it's any of your damn business pervert." Naruto responded making the white haired man growl.

"Kid I'm not a pervert!" The man yelled making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"Really? And the peaking on women was what? Sex ed?" Naruto responded making the white haired man growl.

"I am no ordinary pervert. I am the one and only Super pervert! Jiraiya the Gama Sennin!" The man said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Right and I actually care less now then I did when I didn't know your name." Naruto responded making Jiraiya face fault.

"What's your problem kid! Don't you know who I am?" Jiraiya asked making Naruto roll his eye.

"Yes I know who you are Ero-sennin. You were one of the three students of Sarutobi Hiruzen, you were the one who trained Namikaze Minato as well as his daughter, you are the godfather of Minato's children, and you are also the author of Icha Icha paradise. Did I leave anything out?" Naruto asked making Jiraiya give a wide smile.

"You forgot ultimate ladies man!" Jiraiya said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Right I seemed to have forgotten senile…my apologies." Naruto responded making Jiraiya face fault again. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and glared right into the boys eye.

"Who the hell do you think you are brat!" Jiraiya said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"I would like to think of my self as Kemuri Naruto. However if that name is already taken please notify me so that I can change it or kill the guy using my name." Naruto responded making Jiraiya go slack jawed.

"Wait a minute your Minato's kid?" Jiraiya asked making Naruto break free from his grip. Turning away from the white haired man Naruto started walking.

"Apparently you didn't hear me. My name is Kemuri Naruto not Namikaze you stupid twit." Naruto responded making Jiraiya grab his shoulder again.

"Cool it kid the old man told me that's what you were going by now a days. I hear your fighting your sister at the end of the month she's really good do you think you can beat her?" Jiraiya asked making Naruto break his hold again.

"Now give me one logical reason I should tell her sensei if I think I can beat her? I'm not stupid Ero-sennin so go away and tell Namikaze-san that if she wants to try and send a spy after me pretty women or an intelligent conversation work better then old perverts." Naruto said making Jiraiya's eyes go wide.

"Woah kid chill. What's with the hostility towards your mom and sis?" Jiraiya asked making Naruto glare at him.

"Let's get one thing strait Jiraiya of the Sannin. My name is Kemuri Naruto. Any and all family I had died in the kyuubi attack so if you would kindly stop this foolishness and leave me be then I think we would get along a lot better." Naruto said making Jiraiya stare at him in confusion. Calming himself Jiraiya straitened himself.

"I'm sorry then Kemuri-san I'll not bother you again. I thought you were some one else." Jiraiya said and then turned and walked away. As the man walked away Naruto heard him mumble.

"Maybe Kushina was right. Whether she was or not I know one thing. That was definitely not Minato's kid." At those words a small tear escaped Naruto's eye.

It had been two days since that day and now we find our dark hearted hero sitting in a small ramen shop with a real smile on his face for once.

"Hey old man can I get another one?" Naruto asked holding up his bowl. Teuchi smiled at the blond and nodded.

"Sure thing kid. Another miso ramen coming up!" Teuchi said.

"Make that two old man!" A sickly voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto smiled under his mask at the voice.

"Gekkou-san, I see you are still coming here as well?" Naruto said making the sickly voice chuckle.

"I guess I deserved that, huh?" Hayate said making Naruto chuckle.

"Yep." Naruto responded making Hayate chuckle. Sitting down besides the blond Hayate smiled.

"I see you incorporated my attack into your style. That was really cool." Hayate said making Naruto smirk.

"Of course. Whether we were on speaking terms or not, it is still a very powerful move." Naruto responded making Hayate snort.

"Weren't on speaking terms? Last time I tried to get near you that fox of yours almost bit my throat out." Hayate responded making Naruto laugh.

"Yes, I do remember telling Enmaku to do that." Naruto replied making Hayate's jaw drop.

"You ordered that? You little prick!" Hayate yelled making Naruto laugh out at that.

"Hey you couldn't afford Uzuki-san to see you with me, so I made sure you didn't have a choice in the matter." Naruto said making Hayate sigh and smack his head against the counter.

"You know Yugao-chan doesn't have a problem with you anymore?" Hayate said making Naruto snort.

"Don't be foolish of course she does. She just wants you to return to the way you were before you seemed to sit on your sword sheath." Naruto said making Hayate raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I didn't sit on my sword sheath?" Hayate said making Naruto raise his eyebrow in turn.

"Oh? If you didn't sit on your sheath, then what is it that seemed to be stuck up your ass to make you act like the Uchiha?" Naruto asked making Hayate to grit his teeth.

"You're just begging for an ass kicking Naruto." Hayate said in aggravation. Naruto smirked condescendingly.

"You think you can beat me bubble boy?" Naruto asked causing Hayate to tackle him to the ground. As the two shinobi wrestled around on the floor of the little ramen stand a young brunet with a white bandana wrapped in her hair gained a tick mark on the back of the head. Reaching under the counter the woman grabbed the handle of a large object. Quickly blowing the dust off of the object the woman turned her attention back to the two rolling around on the floor.

"Stop fighting in the restaurant!" The woman yelled and brought down the object onto the back of the two shinobi's heads. Both of the males grabbed where the woman had hit them and whined.

"But Ayame-chan he started it! Why did you hit me?" Naruto said making Hayate glare at him.

"I started it? Bull shit! You want another ass kicking!" Hayate said making Naruto glare. Just as the two males were about to jump at each other again Ayame raised the object into the air again, stopping them. Quietly sitting down in their seats Naruto mumbled.

"Why did we even get her that frying pan?" Naruto asked making Hayate shrug his shoulders. Both of these actions were met with frying pans to the back of the head again. Quickly gaining his senses again Hayate couldn't help but start laughing.

"Just like old times huh Naruto?" Hayate asked making Naruto pull his head up from its place on the counter. Rubbing the knot on his head Naruto sighed.

"A little to much like old times I'm afraid." Naruto replied making Hayate chuckle. Ayame chuckled and set down the two bowls of miso ramen as the two shinobi made up after years of not talking. After drinking the broth of his ramen Hayate turned towards the blond and smirked.

"Hey Naruto." Hayate said making Naruto look at the sickly man from the corner of his eye.

"Yes Hayate?" Naruto asked making Hayate smile.

"I have a mission tonight want to join me? For old times sake?" Hayate asked with slight hope showing in his voice. Naruto finished the broth of his noodles and eye smiled.

"What the hell, why not. What are we doing?" Naruto asked making Hayate smile.

"Oh it's a simple infiltration mission, and I don't know anyone more at home in the dark then you so this should be right up your alley." Hayate said with a chuckle. Naruto rolled his eye and flick the sickly man off.

"When and where?" Naruto asked making Hayate smirk.

"Better idea. Let's see how good your information gathering has gotten over the years. If you can find me I'll give you half the pay for this mission." Hayate said and then disappeared, leaving enough money to pay for his ramen. Naruto smirked at that repeated Hayate's action. Ayame looked at the empty stand and the money lying on the counter.

"It's good to see Naruto-kun with a smile on his face again." Ayame said making Teuchi raise an eyebrow.

"A smile? How the hell could you see that? He was wearing a mask?" Teuchi said only to receive a frying pan to the head.

"Any other comment's dad?" Ayame asked making Teuchi shake his head frantically. Ayame smiled and went back to her work.

"Good." Was the only thing that Ayame said making Teuchi sweat drop. 'She is exactly like her mother…scary.' Teuchi thought and then got back to work.

Naruto sat in the darkness of the alleyway between a Barbeque place and the 'Swirling Leaves' hotel. He has been sitting there for the last thirty minutes and was starting to get anxious.

"Damn it Hayate where the hell are you?" Naruto mumbled to himself. Naruto's eyes went wide however when he heard a cry of '**Mikadzuki no Mai**' enter his ears. Looking towards the cry Naruto couldn't help but growl.

"Damn it Hayate!" Naruto said and then disappeared in a tornado of smoke. Hayate was in deep shit. His mission was supposed to be simple. Sneak into the Sand Jounin's room and look for any suspicious activity. Getting in and staying hidden was easy. However after he gained his information he made the mistake of trying to get out there. This was when he was caught. After having his **Mikadzuki no Mai** dodged the Sand Jounin sent a **Kaze no Yaiba** (Blade of Wind) at him. Time seemed to slow for the sickly Jounin. 'Is this really my time to die? Why? Damn just when things started going good. Naruto…Yugao…I'm sorry…' Just as that thought passed through his mind a spinning vortex of smoke and ash appeared before him absorbing the blade of wind into it's vacuum like center. As the blade of wind was sucked into the vortex a wispy voice whispered.

"**Hijutsu: Kadou no Kake Sairai** (Secret Technique: Vortex of Splintered Return)" Those words were followed shortly by the sound of a loud scream. The scream was shortly followed by the door to the room being flung open and a tall blond woman with her hair held up in four ponytails entering.

"Baki-sensei!" The woman yelled as she saw the sight of her mangled sensei. As the woman found the body of her sensei, on the opposite side of the village a masked blond was unceremoniously dropping a sickly man into a chair. The blond glared at the sickly man.

"What the fuck have I told you about getting that watch of yours fixed!" Naruto yelled making Hayate glare at the blond.

"Hey don't blame me! I haven't had time!" Hayate said making Naruto sweat drop.

"You haven't found time in the last four years to buy a new watch?" Naruto asked making Hayate turn his head away from the boy.

"I've been busy." Hayate said making Naruto sigh.

"You know I would believe that if it weren't for one simple thing." Naruto said making Hayate raise an eyebrow.

"And what's that?" Hayate asked making Naruto glare and point out the window of Hayate's apartment.

"You live next door to the fucking watch maker!" Naruto yelled making Hayate rub the back of his head nervously.

"Okay fine you got me." Hayate said making Naruto sigh and lean against the wall.

"Sometimes I have to wonder what the hell goes through your mind half the time, Hayate. I mean…" Naruto was cut off at the sound of the door opening.

"Hayate-kun! What are you doing back?" A voice said making Naruto's single blue eye go icy. Pushing off the wall Naruto walked towards the window.

"It was good working with you again Gekkou-san. Have a good evening." Naruto said and then disappeared out the window. Hayate reached out to stop him only for him to disappear before Hayate could say anything.

"That was him wasn't it?" The voice said making Hayate nod his head solemnly. Turning towards the owner of the voice Hayate smiled.

"It's alright though." Hayate said making the owner of the voice to frown.

"No it's not Hayate! It's because of me that you lost your best friend! Don't try to pretend it's okay!" The voice said and hugged the sickly man tightly. Hayate smiled sweetly.

"Yugao-chan, it's fine. For the first time in four years I got to talk to Naruto again, all because of you. I'm happy Yugao-chan. I really am." Hayate said making the purple haired woman nuzzle her head into the mans chest.

It was evening of the following day. We find the young smoke user resting against the trunk of a tree with sweat pouring down his chest. Across the clearing sat a blood red fox with piercing blue eyes. Naruto smiled at the fox.

"Damn it Enmaku if you weren't on my side I might worry." Naruto said gaining a chuckle from the fox.

"Thank you, sir. You are stronger then ever as well, and without your eye." Enmaku replied making Naruto smile and laugh. The light mood was broken however when a presence appeared in the clearing. Looking over at the presence Naruto raised an eyebrow. Standing there at the entrance to clearing stood a gorgeous violet haired woman in a low-cut cocktail dress that held her figure beautifully.

"Uzuki-san? What is it you wish of me now?" Naruto asked making the woman look at the ground.

"I would like to apologize about the way I've acted to you for all these years. Hayate and I are going to a nice little place for dinner tonight and we would like it if you joined us." Yugao said making Naruto raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"So wait a minute. You are telling me that after all these years of hating me you actually expect me to believe that you suddenly don't any more? Do I really look that stupid?" Naruto asked making Yugao step forward.

"What? Why won't you believe me!" Yugao asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Uzuki-san I'm not a fool I know you would rather eat shit then say what you are right now. I can see it in your eyes, so the real question is 'Why?' Why are you doing it if it pains you so much?" Naruto asked making the sorrow filled violet eyes return to their normal anger filled ones.

"I'm impressed kid! To see through my lie is quite impressive. Listen kid I could care less about you. Hayate-kun has been able to convince me that you, your self, aren't the Kyuubi, but you still hold the bastard and for that I can hardly stand being around you." Yugao said making Naruto chuckle.

"So the truth comes out. So the question again is 'why?' Why are you acting like this?" Naruto asked making Yugao sigh.

"Because brat, whether I like you or not Hayate-kun feels like shit without you around. And as much as I hate you I love Hayate-kun more. So I'm asking you completely truthful this time. Will you join Hayate-kun and I tonight for dinner so that I can have my Hayate-kun back?" Yugao asked making Naruto chuckle. Yugao watched as the blond disappeared and a firm hand appeared on her shoulder.

"I'll be at Hayate's apartment in an hour and a half." Naruto responded and then disappeared again. Naruto appeared in his apartment, after taking a quick shower Naruto put on a nice set of clothing. Instead of his usual training Gi and denim pants, Naruto now stood in a nice pair of solid black slacks, a white button up shirt with a black jacket over his shirt. The right arm of his jacket and shirt was rolled up to about mid forearm and on that hand he had on a single fingerless glove. Slipping off his battle mask Naruto replaced it with a white silk mask. Standing in the middle of his living room Naruto started thinking.

"With just the three of us it's going to get really uncomfortable, but who do I know that could…would she…well nothing to loose." Naruto said and then disappeared. Naruto reappeared in front of a large house surrounded by a large amount of smaller houses and heavy scent of dogs. Lightly knocking on the door Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes as he heard a massive amount of dogs start barking. He smirked however when he heard a light. 'I'm coming. I'm coming hold on.' From inside the house. The door opened to show Inuzuka Hana in civilian cloths.

"Yes wha…" Hana couldn't go any farther at the sight of Naruto in dress clothing. Naruto chuckled and raised his hand. Using two fingers Naruto clicked her jaw closed.

"I can't look that bad, Hana-san, can I?" Naruto asked making Hana shake her head wildly.

"No not at all! It just surprised me that's all! So what are you here for Naruto-san?" Hana asked making Naruto chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"Yes about that. You see I have agreed to have dinner tonight with a friend and his girlfriend tonight however I feel it would be rather uncomfortable if it were just us three, and if I were to bring one of my male friends then my friend's girlfriend might get offended so…I was hoping you would help me out!" Naruto explained making Hana give him a feral smile.

"Oh? Naruto-san are you asking me out to dinner?" Hana asked with face that showed slight excitement. Naruto chuckled at the question.

"I guess I am huh?" Naruto said making Hana smile. Quickly grabbing the boy Hana drug him into the house. Dragging him over towards the couch Hana shoved the boy down onto it and smiled that feral smile that would make any lesser man melt.

"You wait here while I get ready. I'll be right back!" Hana said and then disappeared up the stairs to the second floor. Once Hana was out of sight Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. Upon reaching it Naruto turned and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Although I'm giving you a chance Hana-san. I'm afraid I don't quite trust the rest of your family." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Smart choice Demon. After what you did to my mother you have no right to be here." A gruff female voice said from the entrance to the room. Looking towards the voice Naruto glared his single blue eye slightly. There standing in the doorway to the, from what he could tell, kitchen was a young fifteen year old Inuzuka girl. She had slit like pupils and straight brown hair. She was wearing a white vest over a dark-blue sleeveless shirt as well as shorts that stopped around mid-calf. At her side was a small brown and white Akita puppy.

"I don't believe we've met? And after said introduction I think it would be in your best interest to keep it that way." Naruto said in his usual wispy voice. The girl glared icily at the blond.

"Oh? Or what demon? Are you going to attack the village again?" The girl said condescendingly. Naruto chuckled at those words.

"Why must you people be so stupid? Listen Inuzuka I don't care what happened to you seeing as I don't know your name, nor do I want to know it, but until you've lived my life I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and grow up." Naruto said making the woman growl at him. Naruto chuckled at the sight of the woman as she tried to look intimidating. Naruto smirked when he heard a feral voice and three deep growls come from the staircase.

"Kimiko if you were smart I would uncurl your lip!" The voice said startling the younger Inuzuka. Looking at the owner of the voice Naruto's eyes went wide. There standing at the base of the staircase was Inuzuka Hana dressed in a red dress that ended right above her knees and had a slit running up the side and a small diamond cut out of the bust showing a little cleavage. Seeing the stunned look on the blond smoke user's face Hana giggled. Naruto blushed behind his mask as the feral woman sashayed her way over to him. Hana giggled and, acting quickly, grabbed the mask from Naruto's face. Both the Inuzuka women jaw dropped and blushed a vibrant red at the sight of Naruto's face. Hana could only force out one word before all conscious thought left her.

"Damn…" Hana said as she stared at Naruto's face. Under his mask Naruto held a surprisingly tan face. He had lower cheekbones, a square chin, with a sharp jaw, his canines were slightly elongated, and he had three indentations on each cheek that looked like whisker marks. Hana, acting on impulse, slowly raised her hands and ran a finger across the center whisker mark on his right cheek. Naruto shivered in pleasure as he felt her stroke his whisker marks. Reaching up Naruto grabbed Hana's hand, stopping her action.

"Please stop that." Naruto asked making Hana blush and her mind to jumpstart.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry about that! It's just that I've been so curious and…" Hana said only to be stopped by a Naruto placing two fingers to her lips. Naruto smiled, making Hana go weak in the knees, and chuckled.

"It's alright, but I do have to ask you to give me my mask back." Naruto said making Hana go wide eyed and hold up his mask. Naruto chuckled and took his mask back. Quickly placing it back in place Naruto smiled.

"Now then are you ready to go?" Naruto asked making Hana smile and nod. As the pair stepped through the door Naruto sensed they were being followed. Nudging the woman beside him Naruto whispered.

"We have a visitor." Hana cocked her head backward slightly at his words and chuckled. Stopping and turning around Hana smiled.

"Gedokuyaku, why are you following us?" Hana asked making the dog droop its ears and whine. Hana sighed.

"I don't care how boring it is at home you can't come with us." Hana said making the dog bark. Hana glared hard at the dog.

"I don't care you can't follow us!" Hana yelled making the dog growl. Naruto watched this little back and forth with amusement. Quickly stepping between the two Naruto smiled.

"Before this becomes physical, and Hana-san's dress gets ruined. How about I propose a deal?" Naruto said making both bitches (A.N. Haha word play) perk up at that.

"What did you have in mind?" Hana asked making Naruto smirk.

"It's simple really while you and I are at dinner with Hayate and Uzuki-san Gedokuyaku can be shown around my territory by Enmaku." Naruto explained making Gedokuyaku perk up at the mention of Naruto's fox. Hana smiled and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later we find the pair standing at the door to Hayate's apartment. Knocking on the door Naruto chuckled when he heard two bodies fall to the floor and a quick 'I'm coming!' from Hayate. As Hayate opened the door Naruto smirked.

"You know when expecting company you really shouldn't dirty up the sofa cushion's." Naruto said making Hayate blush and glare slightly.

"Watch it shorty I can still kick your ass!" Hayate said making Naruto chuckle.

"Really? I doubt you can kick my ass when you can't even get around to getting your watch fixed." Naruto said making Hayate growl.

"I'm telling you I was busy!" Hayate said making Naruto chuckle.

"Like you were when I knocked earlier?" Naruto said making Hayate blush. Hana giggled at the little back and forth between the two. Hearing the giggle Hayate turned towards the sound and raised an eyebrow.

"Hana-san? What are you doing here?" Hayate asked making Hana smile at him.

"Oh Naruto-kun asked me to come so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable." Hana explained making Hayate smirk.

"So Naruto-kun asked you huh?" Hayate asked with mischief in his voice. Naruto glared at his tone.

"You say one word Hayate, One word, and you'll find out exactly what my eye can do. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said threateningly. Hayate smiled innocently and nodded.

"Of course Naruto what do you take me for?" Hayate said making Naruto glare.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Naruto asked making Hayate glare at him. Shaking his head at the glare Naruto asked.

"Are we going or not?" Hayate nodded at his question and quickly went to get Yugao. They quartet walked in silence for about fifteen minutes before Naruto wanted to bang his head against a wall at the sound of Hayate's voice.

"So Naruto…when did you start liking older women?" At those words the blond went flying at the sickly looking man. The two kunoichi watched as their respected males wrestled around on the ground.

"Do you think we should break them up?" Hana asked making Yugao shake her head.

"No according to Hayate-kun they use to do this all the time. Give it a minute and they'll be done." Yugao said and watched as the two trained killers rolled around like civilian children. Hana giggled as she saw Naruto pin the older man beneath him.

"Naruto-kun if you would rather roll around on the floor with another guy then I don't see the reason you wanted me to come?" Hana said making both guys go wide-eyed. Quickly separating the two glared at their respected women. Quickly smirking however Naruto got an idea.

"Well Hana-san I brought you in hopes you and Uzuki-san might get the same idea!" Naruto said making both women blush. Hayate chuckled and high-fived the masked boy. The rest of the night continued in a similar manner, with Naruto and Hayate getting into stupid little fights only to make Yugao and Hana laugh. After eating dinner Naruto was now in the process of walking Hana home, a light smile on both of their faces. As they approached main house in the Inuzuka compound Naruto smiled.

"I do have to thank you for coming tonight Hana-san. If you weren't there then I'm afraid it would have been rather…boring." Naruto said making Hana raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know I think you and Hayate-san kept the evening rather interesting." Hana said making Naruto chuckle and scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that. It's just that old habit's die hard you know." Naruto said making Hana smile.

"Oh don't think anything of it. I thought it was kind of cute. It's kinda like what Kiba and I do only rougher." Hana explained making Naruto chuckle. As they reached the doorway Naruto was met with a sight that would have any lesser man pissing himself. Standing in the doorway of the main house stood Inuzuka Tsume and Kuromaru and both held very pissed of glares.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter Brat!" Tsume yelled making Naruto sigh and Hana worry.

"Mother it's…" Hana started only for a deep growl to cut her off.

"Shut up Hana and get in the house!" Tsume yelled making Hana flinch.

"No." Hana said making Tsume go wide eyed.

"What did you just say?" Tsume asked making Hana glare at her.

"I said no mother. I'm done behaving like a child. You go around hating Naruto-kun for no reason other then the fact that he holds the Kyuubi and I'm done having to listen to it. I know you hate the Kyuubi for taking Aunty 'Kida but Naruto-kun isn't the Kyuubi!" Hana said making Tsume sigh.

"Hana just get into the house. I'm just going to talk to the brat okay? I promise you that I won't do anything drastic." Tsume said making Hana glare for a minute. Not sensing any deception in her mother's voice Hana nodded and walked into the house. Tsume watched as Hana disappeared and then turned toward the blond.

"Hey brat, take a seat." Tsume said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"I'd prefer to stand if it's all the same to you Inuzuka-sama." Naruto said making Tsume sigh and then sit down on one of the steps leading towards the door.

"Thirteen years ago my sister, Akida, died fighting the Kyuubi. She left behind a two year old daughter and nothing else. As the years passed I watched her daughter grow into a spitting image of my sister I couldn't help but hold a hatred for the Kyuubi. When a mob came to me and said they were going to kill the Kyuubi my rage reached its peak. I chased it, my anger and my loss until I had it cornered. As I tried to attack the beast something stopped me. Two angelic eyes stared out from the beast's body. As I saw that I couldn't help but feel angry. 'Why should this beast hold such eyes?' I remember thinking…so I took one. I have regretted doing that single act ever since it happened. I hate myself for taking your eye brat I'm not going to ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it, but I do want to thank you because, even though I've passed my hatred onto them, you haven't punished my clan for my stupidity. Hell you even saved my pup and brought back my daughters partner." Tsume said with regret. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Naruto turned his back on the feral woman.

"You know at first I wanted to leave Kiba there." Naruto said making Tsume look up him in surprise. Naruto sighed sadly and looked at the stars.

"I was jealous of him. I stood there watching as you Hana-san worried about him, shed tears for him, and loved him. I couldn't help but hate Kiba for that, because no matter how much stronger I get, no matter how much faster, no matter who I beat, or what position I get as a Shinobi…I'll never know that feeling. My mother and sister wish for my death, my godfather denies me being my fathers child…I'm alone in this village, and I hated Kiba because he had a family." Naruto explained making Tsume hug her knees to her chest and lay her head on her knees.

"Inuzuka-sama? I know you don't like me, but…I have a request I would like of you…" Naruto asked making Tsume look at him in confusion.

"Ask brat and we'll see if I'll do it or not." Tsume said making Naruto smile lightly under his mask.

"When your pup gets out of the hospital…I want you to train him…train him and Shino like you've never trained anybody before. Make them the best make them better then you are…better then the sannin…better then the Yondaime…make those two a legend like the world has never seen." Naruto said gaining a confused look from Tsume.

"What about you brat? You act like you aren't going to be there?" Tsume said drawing a light chuckle from the blond.

"The past is there for a reason, never forget it, but don't let it rule you, because I get the feeling that soon hope will be returned to this village." Naruto said and then disappeared leaving Tsume alone on the stoop of her house in confusion.

Two and a half weeks had passed since that day and many things have happened. Through out the month Shino and Aiko continued to grow closer while both trained for their separate battles. Despite everyone's best effort's Naruto was not to be seen until the tournament. As Naruto stood on the floor of the arena with the rest of the participants he couldn't help but look up at all the feudal lords and high class business men and women who had shown up to watch these fights. Naruto turned his head forward at the sound of a sickly voice.

"Welcome to the final round of the Chunin exam! In this round you be fighting in a tournament style. You will be judged on the Chunin like qualities you show by our board of five judges. Now then first up to fight is Aburama Shino V.S. Uchiha Sasuke. All contestants that aren't those two please leave the arena and wait in the stands." All other Chunin hopefuls left the arena floor. As Aiko passed by the high collard Shino she gave him a confident smile.

"Kick his ass huh?" The girl said making Shino smile and nod. The girl giggled and gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. Shino blushed and watched as the girl rushed towards the stairs. Sasuke glared as he saw the scene.

"What the hell bug-boy trying to seduce my woman?" Sasuke said conceitedly. Shino glared at those words and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Aiko-chan isn't _your_ woman nor is she anybodies. She is her own person who has a right to choose who she's with…and that person doesn't seem to be you Uchiha." Shino said stoically making Sasuke grit his teeth in anger.

"No she's a worthless bitch! After I beat you I'm going to take her and make her help revive my clan!" Sasuke growled angrily making Shino glare behind his glasses. Everyone watched as Shino slowly raised his arm and unclipped the sleeves of his jacket. Naruto smirked as he saw this action.

"The Uchiha just signed his own death warrant." Naruto said making the genin raise an eyebrow. A pink haired girl glared at the blond.

"Surly you don't expect that creepy bug-boy to beat Sasuke-kun do you?" The girl asked making Naruto chuckle.

"No I don't think Shino is going to beat Sasuke…" Naruto said making the pink haired genin smile. Naruto gained a dark look in his single blue eye as he saw the girls smile.

"…I think he's going to destroy him! By the time Shino is done with the Uchiha there won't be enough of him to pick up with a shovel." Naruto said making a lot of the gennin gasp. Down in the arena Shino smiled as he heard this declaration.

"He's right you know." Shino said making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah right I'll kill you no problem." Sasuke said making Shino sigh. Hayate looked at the two genin and sighed.

"Aburama Shino V.S. Uchiha Sasuke…Hajime!" Hayate yelled sending the two genin into motion. Shino quickly raised his right hand.

"Devour." With that single word thousands of small black beetles shot towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly started dodging the beetles around the arena floor. As Sasuke dodged he couldn't help but glare in anger. 'Damn it… there are to many…there!' Sasuke thought as he saw a small opening in the insects attack. Quickly jumping through it Sasuke came out on the other side in front of Shino. Shino's eyes went wide as Sasuke mule kicked him into the air. Jumping up after the insect user Sasuke quickly axe kicked the boy. His eyes went wide however when the boy exploded into millions of tiny insects. Seeing the insects start to swarm him Sasuke started to do hand signs.

"**Katon: Gokuyaku no jutsu**!" Sasuke yelled sending a giant ball of fire at the swarm of insects. Sasuke landed with a smirk as he saw the bodies of hundreds of dead insects fall to ground. His smirk was short lived however as his leg erupted in pain. Looking down Sasuke glared as he saw his leg covered in small black insects.

"**Hijutsu: Yuudoku Bunshin** (Secret Technique: Toxic Clone)" Shino's voice said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned and glared at the coat-wearing boy. Sasuke rushed the boy in anger. Quickly drawing back his arm Sasuke punched with all his might only for him to miss. Going for Shino again Sasuke continued to try to hit the boy. In his rage Sasuke failed to notice that with every swing the small black insects on his body seemed to spread. Sasuke smirked when he felt his fist finally make a connection with Shino, only for it to fall when the boy exploded into more insects. Sasuke fell to his knees in pain as the small black beetles swarmed his body and started secreting their toxin.

"Are you ready to surrender Uchiha?" The usually stoic voice of Shino asked. Slowly getting to his feet Sasuke smirked.

"No…no…I won't loose…not to you…not to anyone!" With that Sasuke started to perform hand seals and quickly grabbed his wrist. Shino's eyes widened when he saw a glowing ball appear in Sasuke's hand and the screeching of one thousand birds entered the arena. Sasuke laughed manically as he saw the insects fall from his body as it turned into a large bug zapper. Quickly jumping away from the fallen bugs Sasuke smirked. Shino stood there silently and stared at the fallen forms of his Kemuri Kikai. Sasuke smiled as he saw Shino just standing there.

"Are you going to give up? Without your little bugs you're useless." Sasuke asked making Shino turn his eyes towards the Uchiha. Everyone watched in confusion as Shino slowly raised his hand and gripped the frames of his sunglasses. This action however brought a smile and hysterical laughing from Naruto.

"Yes! Finally!" Naruto yelled and then broke out into laughs again. Finally having enough of his laughing Kiba yelled.

"What the hell is so funny!" That statement made Naruto calm his laughing.

"Be quiet Kiba. It's about to finally show it self." Naruto explained making everyone raise an eyebrow. Everyone's eyes were drawn towards the arena however when an emotionless voice spoke.

"Tell me Uchiha? What do you know of my family?" Shino asked making Sasuke scoff.

"Who cares about your second rate family!" Sasuke said making Shino smirk.

"Let me tell you a little story Uchiha. Two hundred and forty seven years ago one Aburama Kai came across the hive of a very rare breed of insect. This particular breed of insect had survived for centuries by living off the natural chakra surrounding it. However with humans coming in and destroying trees and other such greenery the natural Chakra supply had diminished and such as had their food source. Seeing this Kai had taken pity on the insects and started flooding the area with his own chakra. Feeling this new source of energy the insects swarmed towards Kai started eating his chakra. Just as Kai was about to suffer from Chakra exhaustion the insects stopped and flew back towards their hive. Every two days Kai would repeat this process. One day however Kai did not return. Worried that the one who was feeding them was in trouble the queen sent out the insects to find Kai. They found the man being chased by wolves into the forest. The insects quickly swarmed the wolves and started draining them of their chakra instead. After draining the Wolves of their chakra the insects lead Kai back to the hive. As Kai walked into the clearing he was greeted with a very honored sight, there hovering in front of him was the queen of the hive. Kai quickly thanked the queen for saving him and asked how he could ever repay her. The queen flew away from him and indicated she would think of something. Two years later Kai appeared at the clearing with a two-week-old baby in his arms. The queen again greeted Kai and he couldn't help but smile. 'This is my new baby isn't he precious?' Kai said to the queen. The queen hovered above the baby in silence for a minute before flying quickly into her hive. Kai was confused until a moment later the queen returned with a small larva in her arms. Kai was confused as the queen dropped the larva into the young child. Kai watched in amazement as the larva burrowed it's way into the child's skin. That larva was a queen larva. That child would eventually grow to become the first of the Aburama Shinobi clan, Aburama Shino. The man I was named after." Shino explained making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked making Shino chuckle.

"You see Uchiha unlike your larva of a clan mine has been around for longer then most and we have records of your clan before they had their precious Sharingan." Shino said making Sasuke go wide eyed.

"No…" Sasuke said making Shino chuckle.

"Yes Uchiha. You see before the Uchiha abandoned them the Uchiha had a bond with the Ravens. Your Sharingan was gift from your partners to show who you worked with. They allowed you to copy the call of others just as they do. After finding out the power of the Sharingan however your clan abandoned your avian partners just for your eye. We Aburama watched this in confusion and slight jealousy as we saw your partners' gift you with an ability and ours did not. We asked about it however all we got was confusion from the Kikai we work with." Shino explained making Sasuke glare.

"Does your little story have a point Bug-boy?" Sasuke inquired making Shino smirk.

"Yes, it does have a point. You see the reason that our Kikai were confused when asked was simple. They already gave us their gift. However because of our inability to use chakra it was never activated. Now however because of Kemuri-san I have activated the final act of partnership that the Kikai have left me." Shino explained making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and what's that?" Sasuke asked making Shino chuckle and pull his sunglasses from his face. Everyone gasped at the sight of Shino's eyes. There in Shino's eye sockets were domes made one hundred small reflective lenses. Shino smirked at the surprised look on Sasuke's face.

"That's right Uchiha. Behold the sight of the Aburama clans new **Dojutsu** (Eye Technique). Stare into the eyes of the **Miragan** (Mirror eye)." Shino said making Sasuke scoff.

"It doesn't matter. It can't compare to the **Sharingan**" Sasuke said activating his prized eye. Shino chuckled and turned his head towards his fallen insects. Everyone in the crowed stared in amazement as the once fallen insects started to move. Sasuke went wide-eyed as the swarm that he just killed returned to life and swarmed around Shino.

"You are right Uchiha. The **Miragan** by itself would pail in comparison to the **Sharingan** however with the power gifted to my clan and I by two of our closest companions. Even your **Sharingan** doesn't stand a chance. **Katon: Hibashiri**!" Shino said sending out a large stream of fire at the boy. Everyone went wide-eyed at the sight of an Aburama doing jutsu. Sasuke dodged to the side only to let out a yell of pain as the fire did a ninety-degree turn and still hit him. As the fire died down everyone was amazed to see Sasuke covered in solid black beetles. Shino smirked at the red-eyed avenger.

"I will admit, Uchiha, that your new lightning technique is impressive and would have given me a run for my money, but you got arrogant and relied on the powers of your eye alone, and for that you loose." Shino said and then turned his back on Sasuke. Walking away and putting back on his glasses a light whisper left Shino's mouth.

"Finish it." At those words screams echoed through out the arena.

"Shousha! Aburama Shino!" Hayate yelled making the crowd go wild. As Shino ascended the stairs he was wrapped in a hug and a head of fiery hair rested its self against his chest.

"Alright Shino-kun! I knew you'd kick his ass!" Aiko said making Shino smile and laugh lightly.

"Yes and I have to thank you for that." Shino said making Aiko blush lightly. A light airy chuckle broke the two apart. Turning towards the person who chuckled Aiko glared.

"What the hell do you want Demon!" Aiko yelled making Naruto roll his eye.

"Several things. One I would like to congratulate Shino on his newest victory." Naruto said making Aiko glare and Shino smile.

"Thank you Kemuri-san." Shino said making Naruto chuckle.

"Think nothing of it Shino, and secondly our match was just called." Naruto said and then walked passed them and down the steps. Naruto stared at the red head that stood on the opposite end of the arena floor to see two cerulean blue eyes glaring at him. Hayate looked at the blond in worry but continued his job.

"Namikaze Aiko V.S. …Namikaze Naruto…Hajime!" Hayate said gaining a glare from both of the genin. Everyone in the audience gasped at that. Naruto's eye drew into a harsh glare as murmurs broke out through the audience. Aiko glared at the blond.

"Are you happy Demon! First you take my brothers form and now you're taking his name! When will you be satisfied!" Aiko yelled slight tears showing in her eyes. Naruto dropped his head at that. Everyone in the audience grew quiet as a loud roar filled the arena. Looking towards the source of the roar everyone was surprised to see Naruto roaring at the sky.

"What is it going to take before it gets into everyone's head! I'm not a demon!" Naruto yelled anger showing in his eye. Lowering his head Naruto's bangs covered his single blue eye.

"I'm tired of it. I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder in my own home. I'm tired of being called a demon. I'm tired of being blamed for all the shit I didn't do. But most of all I'm tired of being called Namikaze!" Naruto yelled drawing a gasp from the gathered people. Aiko glared at the blond.

"What are you blabbing about demon? Isn't this what you were after? The life of my Aniki!" Aiko yelled drawing a growl from the blond.

"You don't get it do you! I want nothing to do with your Aniki! Namikaze Naruto died the day his mother decided to abandon him in hell and train his baby sister to kill him! That day Uzumaki Naruto was born! Uzumaki Naruto died the day this fucking village decided to turn their backs on a fucking child! Now all that's left is me! Kemuri Naruto…no…not Naruto…you all wanted your demon…well then how about a Phantom! I am **Kemuri no Gen'eigan**!" Naruto yelled making everyone gasp. Turning his glacial glare towards the red head that stood opposite him Naruto smirked menacingly under his mask and disappeared. Looking around for the blond Aiko went wide-eyed as she felt a strong grip encircle her throat and a light airy voice whisper right in her ear.

"I win." The voice whispered before the hand and voice disappeared. The blond reappeared in his original position on the arena floor and gave the red head an icy stare.

"I could have won just now. I could have pulled your throat out and sprayed your blood on all those watching this little match, but I'm not that mean. You wanted your chance to kill me?" Naruto asked making Aiko glare and nod. Naruto chuckled at the redhead.

"Then give it your best shot!" Naruto yelled making the red head smirk. Quickly bighting her thumb the young Namikaze swiped her blood on a small tattoo on her wrist. As she channeled Chakra into the blood a poof of smoke indicated a summoning of something. Across the arena Naruto raised an eyebrow as the young woman now held a long Katana in her hands. The Katana was sheathed in a dark red sheath and had a ray-skin grip. Aiko unsheathed the sword and threw away the sheath. Aiko held up the sword and smirked.

"This was the sword that helped my mother gain the name of '**Shiku Shin**' (Crimson Death)! Now it's going to be the sword to kill you!" Aiko said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Great so not only are you going to attack me with a weapon you have no training in, but your mother's nickname was pathetic. I mean really who's going to be scared of a sink?" Naruto said making both Aiko and Kushina go red. (A.N. Shinku can mean both crimson and sink.)

"It means crimson!" Aiko yelled making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Well…that's slightly better…" Naruto said making Aiko grit her teeth in anger.

"Shut up Demon!" The young woman yelled and rushed the blond. When the blond was within distance of her attack the red head swung her sword. A gasp rang out as Aiko felt her sword connect with something.

"Did I get him?" Aiko asked and opened her eyes only to gasp at the sight. There standing loosely was Naruto, with his left hand wrapped lazily around the blade of her katana, stopping any movement. Naruto's single blue eye rolled lazily over towards the blade held in his hand.

"If you were to attack like that, then you'll die much to soon for this to be any fun." Naruto said in his usual wispy voice.

"But…but how? Your hand should have been cut by the amount of power I put behind that!" Aiko yelled making Naruto glare at her. Naruto pushed the blade upwards and snapped a kick into the girls abdomen, sending her flying. Aiko stood up from her spot and ran at the blond. Taking another slash at him she couldn't help but go wide eyed at the sight of his merely dodging it like it were nothing. This process continued until Aiko had enough.

"Damn it! Draw your blade's Demon!" The young woman yelled only for a quick snap kick sent her back to her starting position. Naruto slowly raised his hand up and pushed his forehead protector onto his forehead. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared as he saw the redhead stand from where she was kicked. Just as Aiko was about to rush the blond again, a powerful wave of killing intent was sent at her. Looking towards the source Aiko could hardly breath as she came face to face with a solid blue swirling ball of chakra.

"The sheath, pick it up." The hard glacial voice said. Aiko looked at the red sheath and reached towards it. Picking up the sheath again the voice said.

"Put your sword in the sheath." Aiko couldn't help but scream in her mind. 'Why…why am I listening to him…' Sliding the blade into its sheath again the voice spoke.

"Tie the sheath to the left side of your belt." Aiko acted without thinking and followed his direction.

"Angle your body slightly to the left." She shifted.

"Bend your knees slightly." She dropped slightly.

"Shift your weight to your back foot." She shifted her weight.

"Grip the handle of your Katana one and a half inches away from the pummel." She grabbed the handle.

"When you swing, shift your weight to your front foot, spin your body towards your target, and draw your blade, keeping your wrist loose. You will make all of this one solid motion…prepare yourself…here I come." With that Naruto shot towards the girl. The girl shifted her weight only to be sent flying by the heel of a foot.

"Wrong." Was the only explanation she got as she stood back up. Finally regaining control of her body Aiko glared at the blond only for her to go wide-eyed when he came at her.

"Again!" Naruto said as he shot towards her. Aiko tried to draw her sword only for a knee to find it's way into her gut.

"Wrong." Naruto said bored. Aiko got up again only to gasp as Naruto ran at her again.

Up in the stands the Whirlpool team stood confused as the process repeated itself continuously.

"What's going on? What kind of fight is this?" The young brunet girl asked in confusion. The young boy could only shrug at her question.

"I don't know. Do you Kushina-sensei?" The young boy asked making the older redhead glare her eyes.

"I do, but I don't see why the demons doing it?" Kushina said making her team raise their eyebrows.

"What do you mean Kushina-sensei?" The young girl asked making Kushina glare harder at the match as Aiko was sent flying by another kick.

"He seems to be trying to get Aiko to do a proper Battojutsu. He'll keep coming at her and hitting her until she finally gets it right. However why he's doing it during a match for his life is ridiculous." Kushina explained making her Genin to 'oh' in amazement.

Back in the arena floor Aiko was once again pulling herself out of the dirt. Getting to her feet Aiko watched as the blond rushed at her. Looking into his eye's time seemed to slow for the girl and a voice whispered in her mind.

"Angle your body slightly to the left." She shifted.

"Bend your knees slightly." She dropped slightly.

"Shift your weight to your back foot." She shifted her weight.

"Grip the handle of your Katana one and a half inches away from the pummel." She grabbed the handle.

"When you swing, shift your weight to your front foot, spin your body towards your target, and draw your blade, keeping your wrist loose." She swung. A cry of happiness rang out from the whirlpool team as the sound of liquid hitting he ground hit Aiko's ears.

"Congratulations." A wispy voice said from behind Aiko. Turning to face the voice Aiko smiled in victory as she saw the cut across Naruto's Gi.

"Looks like I got you Demon!" Aiko said full of pride causing Naruto to chuckle. Reaching up Naruto ripped the Gi from his chest. Everyone in the stadium gasped at the sight of Naruto's body. On his chest were scars most wouldn't find on a torture victim let alone a rookie Genin. It was a vibrant red scar across his chest however that drew everyone's eyes. Aiko stared at the scar in confusion.

"Demon…how…how did you get that scar?" Aiko asked making Naruto chuckle. Naruto brought his hand up and lightly touched the vibrant red mark.

"This…this is the day Uzumaki Naruto died…this is the day this village turned it's back and branded a child!" Naruto said making all the foreign dignitaries go wide-eyed.

"It seems even the Kyuubi couldn't heal these burns…would you like to know what happened?" Naruto asked with a light chuckle. Before Aiko could answer Naruto continued.

"You see it was around three years ago…your fathers birthday if I remember correctly…I staked down to the ground as the villagers placed magnesium on my chest. As they lit the magnesium I was made to look at the face of your father on the Hokage's mountain…and beg…beg for forgiveness for what the Kyuubi did…Oh I held out pretty well they had to replace the magnesium three times before I broke, and after that they laughed and spit on me…yes it wasn't the loss of my eye that made me this way…it was this branding…" Naruto said rubbing the burning red scar that spelled out two words…'Hells Spawn'. As Naruto finished his story white feathers started falling from the ceiling. Naruto looked up at ceiling Naruto cursed.

"Fuck…it's starting…" Naruto said and quickly gathered chakra into the ram seal. Quickly canceling the Genjutsu on him Naruto looked around the arena as a mass of Oto and Suna nin rushed into it. Naruto smirked however when he saw his team jump down to meet them. Naruto quickly summoned his blades and jumped into the fray, completely ignoring the red head.

"To me Enmaku!" Naruto yelled making the red and white fox appear beside him. Naruto smirked under his mask and, along with Enamku, started tearing through the opposing forces. Hana smiled as she and her mother decimated the opponents with their **Gatsuga** attacks. Quickly spinning out of her attack Hana smirked at her mother.

"How many do you have?" Hana asked making Tsume smirk.

"Forty-eight you?" Tsume asked making Hana smile.

"Fifty-three, getting old there mom?" Hana said and then spun back into her attack. Tsume growled at her daughter.

"Old my ass!" Tsume said and then spun back into her attack. As the invasion drug on Naruto quickly noticed something.

"Hana-san! Where's the old man!" Naruto yelled at Hana, who threw her opponent into a wall.

"He's fighting Orochimaru on the roof! I hear there's some type of barrier stopping anyone from getting to him!" Hana yelled making Naruto curse. Taking a quick look around Naruto spotted his red and white companion.

"Enmaku!" The red and white fox perked up at the sound of his name.

"Yes Sir?" Enmaku yelled back as he dodged another attack sent by a sand nin.

"The roof, help me take it out!" Naruto yelled and started doing hand signs.

"**Hijutsu: Hitsu no Ryu**!" Naruto yelled and blew out nine dragons. The leaf nin's watched in amazement as nine black dragons flew around taking the opposing forces as if they were nothing. After taking out the majority of the opposing forces around him brought the dragons together and sent upwards.

"Now Enmaku!" Naruto yelled gaining a smirk from the fox.

"**Hijutsu: Kyuubi no Gufuu**!" Enmaku yelled sending a large vortex of smoke and ash at the ceiling. Up on the roof Orochimaru and Hiruzen both couldn't help but go wide eyed as the floor was taken out from under them. Orochimaru couldn't help but curse as he landed in the arena. He couldn't help but smirk however when four blue walls erupted around him and the old man in front of him.

"It seems that your Shinobi's plan to get you out of your cage was a loss old man!" Orochimaru said making Sarutobi glare.

"It doesn't matter Orochimaru because you die here! Enma Hold him!" Sarutobi yelled making Orochimaru go wide-eyed. Orochimaru couldn't help but growl in anger as he felt himself being immobilized by two furry arms. Orochimaru struggled against the arms.

"Damn you Sarutobi!" Orochimaru yelled making Hiruzen smirk and start doing Hand seals.

"No Orochimaru…damn you." Sarutobi said finishing the last hand seal. All the leaf nin gasped at the sight of the giant blue specter that appeared behind the Sandaime.

"No Sarutobi…I'll not by you!" Orochimaru yelled only for a wispy voice to answer.

"You're right Orochimaru…I'll be the one to end your life. **Hijutsu: Chuuburu Kemuri: GoroGoro**! (Secret Technique: Secondhand Smoke: Scatter)" As those last words were said the Sandaime went up in a puff of smoke, and standing in his place was a shirtless blond with his head band tilted over one of his eyes. Sarutobi appeared up in the stands where all the leaf ninja were pushed when the barrier was created. The blond smirked.

"Enma-sama! Even though I'm not the old man…will you still hold him for me?" Naruto asked making the old monkey smile.

"Sure kid…just this once." Enma responded making Naruto smile.

"That's all I ask." At those words a cold chill ran down everyone's spine as the feeling of death filled the arena and Orochimaru froze in fear. Sarutobi leaned over the railing and yelled.

"Naruto-kun! What the hell are you doing!" Naruto smiled and looked up at the old man.

"This village still needs you old man! I can't have you killing yourself now!" Naruto yelled making Sarutobi gasp.

"NO! Naruto-kun stop!" Sarutobi yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"What was it you told me old man about people like us? We were made so that no one has to feel loss. You have a family son…a grandson…hell the entire Sarutobi clan…you would be missed by to many people for me to let you die." Naruto said, sadness showing in his voice. Turning his blue to the left of the Sandaime, Naruto smiled.

"Hayate…you are an amazing Shinobi…you're engaged to a beautiful woman…you're as healthy as anyone in your family gets…cherish your life…have those kids you've always wanted…and make sure to be there for them huh?" Naruto said drawing a tear filled nod from the sickly Jounin. Turning to the right of Sarutobi, Naruto saw Kiba.

"Mutt believe it or not I think you'll become a legend in a few years. You're strong, brave, and a little brash…I think that you and Haku will be perfect together…You and Akumaru are going to be best pair to ever come out of the Inuzuka in a long time…I wish I'd be around to see it…take care mutt." Naruto said Kiba squeeze the railing of the stands tightly. Looking to the right of the youngest Inuzuka, Naruto saw Shino with his arms wrapped around the younger Namikaze.

"Shino…you have terrible taste in women…but she makes you happy…happiness is something not all of us have Shino…cherish it…and cherish those that bring it to you…You, like Kiba, are going to be a legend…I ca feel it…and with Namikaze-san at your side…it'll be the happiest years of your life…make the world remember your name Shino…take care…" Naruto said making Shino turn his head and squeeze Aiko to his chest. Looking right behind Shino's shoulders Naruto saw the young mans parents.

"Aburama-sama I did as you asked…your son is safe…take care of him huh?" Naruto asked gaining a soft smile from both of the adult insect users. Looking towards Hayate's left Naruto saw Inuzuka Tsume.

"Inuzuka-sama…you are the one who took my eye from me…for that I should hate you and Kuromaru…but I understand why you did it…I've never had any family to loose…You've raised your children to be powerful and proud Shinobi…I forgive you for this eye…I did as you asked and kept Kiba safe…now it's your turn…Keep your kids and your self safe and we'll call it even huh?" Naruto said making Tsume smile through her tears and nod. Looking to the person on the right of Shino and his parents Naruto gave a sad smile.

"Namikaze-sama…I'm sorry that your husband died sealing the Kyuubi into me…I can't say I know how you feel…but…I'd give anything to be able to give you your son back…even though I know you hate me…I wish you happiness…You've raised one hell of a daughter Namikaze-sama…I wish I could see her and Shino's future…Your son maybe dead but you still have her…please…take care of her." Naruto said to the older redhead. Kushina couldn't help but gasp as she looked into that single blue eye.

"Naruto-kun…" Kushina whispered with wide-eyes.

"Aniki…" Aiko whispered into Shino's chest. Realization hit Kushina and Aiko like a ton of bricks. Looking at the person on the right on Tsume, Naruto raised his hand to his face. Hana gave a sad smile as Naruto lowered the mask from his face.

"This time you don't have to steal my mask Hana-san…you are the first one on this team to really want to know me…you are going to make a very powerful Shinobi one lucky guy one day…of that I can tell…Wish I could be there…" Naruto said getting a tear filled cry from Hana.

"Naruto-kun please stop!" Hana yelled making Naruto give her a sad smile.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Hana-san…not this time." Naruto responded making tears flow heavier down the feral woman's face.

"But…but what about us…what about our team!" Hana yelled making Naruto give a somber chuckle.

"I told you before Hana-san this isn't a team it's a suicide job waiting to happen." Naruto said making Hana grip the bar in sorrow. All was quiet for a minute until a light whisper erupted from the feral girl.

"We'll see each other again someday right?" Hana asked in a whisper making Naruto's blue eye gain a solemn look. Hana's head flew up at his silence.

"Right Naruto-kun! We'll meet again…in heaven!" Hana yelled making Naruto turn his head away from the girl. An old saddened voice answered.

"I'm afraid…the deal Naruto-kun struck…won't allow him to pass the gates of heaven…" Hana went wide-eyed and turned towards the voice.

"What! Please Hokage-sama please tell me you're kidding…please!" Hana yelled making Sarutobi show his age.

"I'm afraid not Hana-san. You see Naruto-kun isn't using the **Shiki Fuuin **so unlike the Yondaime, Naruto-kun won't have a chance at redemption." Sarutobi said making Hana go into hysterics.

"But Naruto-kun hasn't done anything to deserve going to hell right? So it shouldn't be a problem?" Hana said hopefully only for Sarutobi to shake his head. Making Hana break out into sobs and fall to the floor. Tsume leaned down and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Looking up at Sarutobi with tear filled eyes Tsume asked.

"What is this deal you were talking about?" Sarutobi looked into the single blue eye of Naruto with sadness.

"Tsume-san do you remember when I said that Naruto-kun's eye had four powers?" Sarutobi asked making Tsume nod.

"I lied. You see when Naruto-kun stole the Kyuubi's Yokai the gate holding him started leaking power. Naruto-kun's eye, sensing a new power, sucked in this energy. In doing so however Naruto summoned the Shinigami to his mindscape. During that time Naruto struck a deal with the Shinigami. 'In return for you taking the soul of my opponent, no matter if I die before he does, you can send my soul to the darkest pits of hell, but in return I want hope, by my definition, to return to the village.' This was the deal Naruto-kun struck with the Shinigami." Sarutobi explained making everyone gasp and start crying harder.

Naruto steeled himself and turned towards the captured man.

"Orochimaru…for crimes against Konoha you are found guilty…your punishment…death…" Naruto said and touched his hand to his forehead protector.

"Behind this band of loyalty is a lot of things ill's, disease, burdensome labor…all these this that men know nothing of…but behind this band holds one last thing…hope…these are my final words in this world Orochimaru so hear them well…" Naruto said. As the crowed heard Naruto's speech everyone lost it.

"Naruto-kun please stop! You don't have to do this!" Hana yelled through her tears.

"Yeah come on brat! Please this isn't funny! Stop!" Tsume yelled tear slowly falling down her face.

"Naruto-kun please stop! Please we could be a family again! Please!" Kushina yelled tears flowing down her face.

"Aniki Please! Stop!" Aiko yelled and buried her tear stained face into Shino's chest. Naruto gave a sad smile and said five words.

"**Hijutsu: Hako no Pandora: Kaitsuu**! (Secret Technique: Pandora's Box: Open)" With that Naruto raised his headband to show a solid black eye swirling in his socket. A flash of light appeared blinding all those watching. As the light died down the crowed became aware of three figures and their jaws dropped. The first had straight brown hair and slit like pupils. She was wearing a white vest over a long sleeved blue shirt and spandex pants. She had her shins taped and her feet were stuffed into ninja sandals. At her side stood a large white and brown full-grown Akita with piercing green eyes. The last figure however was what most people were staring at as standing there alive and pissed was one Namikaze Minato.

In the darkest pits of hell all motion stopped as the Shinigami strolled up to a maximum-security torture cell that had laughing coming from inside it. The Shinigami opened to door to the cell to see a blond soul. The soul was nailed to the wall with whip marks covering his body. The strangest thing about the soul though was the fact that he had a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"Namikaze." The Shinigami said making the blond chuckle.

"I believe I've told you before…it's Kemuri." Naruto said making the Shinigami glare.

"Regardless I'm not here to argue with you over your identity." The Shinigami said making Naruto quirk an eyebrow of his closed eyes.

"Oh? Then tell me what is it the god of death want's with little old me?" Naruto asked making the Shinigami glare.

"I just came to inform you that the sacrifice you made was in vain. Someone has resurrected Orochimaru…I'm sorry." The Shinigami said drawing a chuckle from Naruto. The chuckle evolved into full-blown laugher as the Shinigami disappeared back to his post.

"Well now Orochimaru. Three months to escape from death…impressive…but you're wrong Death god…this was not a sacrifice…this was a vacation." And for the first time in three months a single solid blue eye opened and three words sent any order hell had ever obtained…into chaos.

"**Kiri no Senka**."


End file.
